PASIÓN CON OJOS AZULES TERRIFIC
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Candy se involucran en la vida de un famoso actor para conseguir un artículo que lo cuente todo de él sin que él se dé cuenta pero termina enamorándose de Terrunce. se encuentra en atrapada y tendra que elegir entre su carrera o el amor, personajes de Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.
1. PASIÓN CON OJOS AZULES

CAPÍTULO 1.

La primera vez que lo vio estaba de pie en un rincón de la estación del tren, apoyado contra el poste con la postura entre insolente y desgarbada, de alguien que preferiría estar pasando el rato en un sitio tranquilo, aislado, quizas leyendo... Iba bien vestido, era evidente que llevaba traje de Armani, podría quitarle aristas a aquella clase de cuerpo fornido y armonioso, que intentaba cubrir con un simple abrigo un poco desgastado, aquello era raro. Sus largos dedos, delicadamente curvados alrededor de una botella de vidrio que contenía una gaseosa de naranja, podrían haber hecho trocitos el vidrio como si tal cosa, bastó con mirarlo para saber que se hallaba ante un hombre al viejo estilo. No era su tipo. Estaba interesada en algo más productivo que hombres. Aun así, le atrajo su porte y su buena planta. Era apuesto, demasiado quizás... Llevaba un corte de pelo muy atrayente de color castaño oscuro, tan reluciente y tupido, en finas capas. Pero fueron los ojos lo que más le llamó la atención por la intensidad de su azul, tan etéreo y endemoniado que impactaba nada más verlo, incluso desde lejos como en ese momento. No pudó reprimir un leve estremecimiento cuando él volvió la cabeza y miró directamente a las pupilas. Ella se giro al instante, avergonzada de que la hubiera pillado mirándolo con semejante descaro. Pero eso no impidió que sintiera una especie de descarga eléctrica que le inflamó la piel, señal de que él seguía observándola. Vació su botella de agua mineral con unos rápidos sorbos, dejando que el cosquilleo de las burbujas calmara sus nervios. Sólo entonces se atrevío a echar otra mirada. Aquellos ojos se insinuaban de un modo que no tenía nada de civilizado. Una tenue sonrisa permanecía agazapada en aquella boca de labios bien marcados finos y delgados. «Desde luego no es la clase de hombre con el que quisiera encontrarme a solas en una habitación», pensó. Su mirada descendió por el cuerpo en una perezosa inspección para acabar regresando a la cara, y acto seguido dirigió uno de esos respetuosos asentimientos con la cabeza que los hombres aristócratas han elevado a la categoría de arte. Le dio la espalda deliberadamente, concentrando toda atención en la fila de gente que se encontraba lista para abordar, sería la única y última vez que lo viera pensó relajada. Pero pronto se daría cuenta lo equivocada que estaba

Estaba anocheciendo y el paisaje siempre verde de las extensas llanuras, se veía mágicamente teñido por las luces ambarinas de los últimos rayos de sol, cayendo en el barrio londinense.

Hacía cinco años Candy White se interesó en el periodismo publicitario.

Jorge Jhonson le dio la oportunidad de empezar a trabajar en la editorial como auxiliar en el departamento de corrección en las oficinas publicitarias en Inglaterra. Tenía la idea de que si se relacionaba con gente del medio, algún día sería capaz de mostrar el trabajo por el que se hubo esforzado, tras la muerte de su madre y de su padre. Lograr publicar de la moda en Paris fue lo que se prometio en las tumbas de los señores White.

Pero la realidad le golpeó fuerte, más de lo qué pensó. El mundo publicitario no funciona de esa manera, se necesita ser más allá de lo increíble para que algún agente te mire y lleve tu carrera al siguiente nivel, y lo supo muy pronto. A pesar de eso, continuó, porque era un empleo que se relacionaba con lo que le gustaba y dejaba algo de dinero.

Sin embargo no supo qué fue lo que ocurrió en el camino, ni siquiera supo en qué momento llego aquí. Creyó que por fin tendría la oportunidad que había esperado por años, pero no fue así...

El jefe de la compañia publicitaria Jorge Jonson tenía otros planes. Al parecer había firmado un contrato multimillonario con elrepresentante de Terrence Grandchester, el señor Robert Hateway, para publicar un artículo acerca del famoso actor de Broadway en Nueva York, por supuesto el artículo tenía que ser algo así como un paparazzi. Según el señor Jorge de la compañia publicitaria, él actor en una entrevista retaba al que pudiera hacer un artículo de él sin que él se diera cuenta. Terrunce GrandChester invito a las editoriales publicitarias para dicho proyecto anticipando que no lo lograrían. Un reto exquisito para saborear la victoria.

No entendía cuál era el alboroto que había alrededor del famoso actor, y mucho menos entendía el alboroto que había para un simple artículo. Hasta que Jorge Jhonson jefe del departamento publicitario en Nueva York, le hablo de cuán privado el hombre podría ser.

Hasta donde Candy entendió, Terrunce GrandChester llevó su carrera a niveles estratosféricos después de su actuación en la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Actuación en la que llego a convertirse en el actor más aclamado en América.

El actor es impresionante en lo que hace y está en voca de todos. Todos hablan de él y sin embargo nadie sabe absolutamente nada de su vida privada. Nadie sabe si es soltero casado si tiene hijos o no...

Los ojos del mundo están puestos sobre el actor y empresario Terrence GrandChester.

Publicar un articulo que lo cuente absolutamente todo de él, podria colocar al escritor en la mirada de todos, podria colocarla a ella en ese lugar, se supone que un proyecto así debería entusiasmarla, además viajaría a América. Y sin embargo no lo hace.

—Estoy a punto de subir al tren —avisó Candy a su amiga Annie—. Llegaré a las siete, pero no hace falta que vengas a recogerme. Tomaré un taxi.

—Estoy deseando verte —añadio Annie con entusiasmo al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo también Annie. Es imperdonable que solo estemos a cincuenta minutos en tren y no nos veamos con más frecuencia —comentó Candy, subiendo al tren con la maleta a cuestas—. Deberíamos quedar al menos una vez al mes.

—Siempre decimos lo mismo y, por una o por otra, razón, luego no lo hacemos.

—Esta vez lo digo muy en serio.

—Eso es algo que también siempre decimos —le repuso Annie riendo.

Annie era su amiga desde la infancia, vivían en la misma ciudad y, habían estudiado en la misma escuela, y juntas se habían propuesto ser profesionales y triunfadoras. Ambas estaban sacando su sueño adelante. Con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo estaban consiguiendo. Estaban ya en su ultimo año universitario, y si bien era cierto que se veían muy poco, seguían siendo las mejores amigas.

Candy quería respirar un poco antes de involucrarse en la faena, que sin duda la llevaría a niveles de estrés, e insomnio en los próximos meses, en cuanto sus pies tocarán América, algo muy extraño pero lo intuía. Hubiese querido rechazarlo pero Jorge Johnson no le dio opción más que aceptar el proyecto de Terrunce GrandChester.

Se enredó entre los dedos uno de sus rizos pensando en que Annie era muy afortunada. Para Candy White lo primero ahora mismo era su carrera, lo segundo su carrera, y lo tercero su carrera. Estaba empeñada en ser una gran publirracionista, y sacar su carrera adelante. Era admirable, ella era de las que había entrado a una universidad privada para estudiar, y no para buscar novio o marido rico.

—Te dejo, que voy a colocar la maleta.

—Un beso. Nos vemos en nada —se despidió Annie.

Candy se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero azul claro y se dispuso a cargar la maleta en el compartimiento superior de los asientos.

El vagón iba repleto, muchos viajeros de todo tipo y edades, dada la prudente cercanía entre ambas ciudades, se desplazaban cada mañana.

Aquel día, además, era viernes, y a los trabajadores habituales se sumaban los estudiantes internos que volvían a sus hogares para pasar el fin de semana con sus familiares.

Y allí estaba Candy, que había decidido ir a visitar a su amiga Annie Britther, a la que no veía desde Navidad, cuando decidio pasar unos días juntas.

La echaba mucho de menos, Annie era su mejor amiga y ambas, todavía eran solteras. Mantenían el contacto pero el traslado de Annie por motivos profesionales hacía ya un par de años, había supuesto un distanciamiento impuesto por los kilómetros que ambas trataban de remplazar con largas conversaciones de llamadas telefónicas. Candy sabía que esas charlas distendidas también verían su fin el día que una de ellas encontrara un hombre con el que ocuparlo cada momento libre.

—Disculpa, ¿está libre ese asiento? —La repentina voz masculina la detuvo en sus intenciones de colocar la maleta en el compartimiento superior de los asientos, asiendola dar un brinco inesperado por la sorpresa. Sin mirar a su interlocutor, respondió:

—Está libre.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —dijo el propietario de la voz, inmediatamente, haciendo el amago de salvarla para tomar asiento.

—¿Se puede esperar necesito colocar la maleta primero? —respondió ceñuda por la imprudencia de aquel hombre.

—Perdona, no me había dado cuenta.

—Acaso no es bastante obvio lo que quiero hacer —refunfuñó, agarrando de nuevo e la maleta de mala gana.

—Déjame que te ayude -se ofrecio el hombre imprudente de buena gana.

—Puedo sola —le repuso Candy entre dientes, cargando la maleta y subiéndola a peso hasta el portaequipajes. Pero al tratar de encajarla en el hueco, se dio cuenta de que el espacio era muy pequeño y su maleta no cabía. Más molesta por la contrariedad empezó a sacudir la maleta a los lados, tratando de ampliar el hueco disponible a golpazos.

El hombre observó toda aquella maniobra, divertido. La chica era brava, eso era algo que no se podía negar. Tampoco estaba nada mal...

—Espera, espera, chica, te ayudaré. —se ofrecio muy amable.

Candy escuchó decir al hombre y puso los ojos en blanco. Pero qué se creía aquel cretino—. A no ser que eso pueda herir tu sentido del feminismo —añadió con un cierto tono burlón que no le pasó desapercibido a Candy, que se detuvo en el acto en su empeño por buscar a la fuerza un espacio para la maleta y se volvió, con los ojos rabiosos, hacia el propietario de tal estupidez. Se detuvo un momento por la incertidumbre. Aquel tipo era él de los ojos azules, y ahora cercad pudo ver que era bastante guapo, de verdad que si, con su pelo oscuro, esos ojos que brillaban con intensidad y esa sonrisa coqueta y descarada que pedía a gritos una batalla verval. Pero ¿qué clase de batalla?

—Lo único que me hiere es que sea tan machista como para referirse a mí con chica —le replicó recuperando la compostura.

—Eres una chica, ¿no? —dijo él divertido, haciéndole un repaso de los pies a la cabeza, decidiendo en el acto que la mujer que tenía delante con carita enfurruñada haciendo mover las pecas era muy de su gusto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Candy sin sonreír.

—Y yo soy un chico, —le repuso él con broma.

—Es evidente. —Candy se distrajo en el oceano produndo de sus ojos.

—Puedes llamarme joven, o chico, si quieres, no me importa.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo tal cosa? —le replicó Candy sulfurada, volviendo la mirada de los preciosos ojos zafiros de ese hombre tan exasperante y hermoso.

—¿Y por qué no?

Candy bufó y apartó la mirada de la cara burlona de aquel tipo. Volvió a posarla sobre la maleta que, entre unas cosas y otras, seguía en sus manos, y luego miró desesperanzada el hueco del compartimiento, donde estaba claro que no cabía su maleta.

—Haremos una cosa —dijo él a su lado en tono conciliador—. Si te parece bien —prosiguió con las palmas en alto y una media sonrisa tan tremendamente sexy. Embobada Candy se perdió en ella—. Yo hago un poco de hueco aquí, moviendo —fue explicando con parsimonia, mientras empujaba un separador de grandes dimensiones a la derecha— esto aquí y tú colocas la maleta ahí —terminó de hablar haciendo una especie de floritura con la mano para indicarle que ya podía dejar la maleta sin problema en el compartimiento.

Candy asintió muy a su pesar, si bien el tipo era un insolente, le había servido de gran ayuda. Subió la maleta y la introdujo en el hueco, sin poder evitar que el hombre se entrometiera de nuevo, ayudándola sin permiso a empujarla para encajarla hasta el fondo. Una de sus manos rozó por un instante la suya y Candy sintió una corriente helada traspasándole la piel,

más intenta que la primera que tuvo cuando lo vio antes de subir al tren, hasta llegarle al pecho, acelerándole de pronto el corazón. Lo miró de nuevo y se sintió nerviosa. Él sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ya está. Arreglado. Si me hubieras dejado desde el principio habríamos terminado enseguida con el asunto.

—¿Y por qué debía hacerlo? Podía haberlo hecho sola perfectamente si me hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar. Pero claro —sonrió con ironía—, los hombres siempre piensan que las mujeres los necesitamos para todo y presuponen que deben salir a nuestro rescate a la mínima, tal cual princesitas en apuros —se jactó con una hueca carcajada.

Él alzo una ceja y sonrió. Tenía delante precisamente el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, Rubia, bonita, ojos cinceros, eso sí, con el color verde más increiblemente hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, y el caracter ee una fierecilla indomable.

—Y tú estás presuponiendo que mi amabilidad se debe a que eres una mujer hermosa, pero no es así, lo hubiera hecho igualmente por un hombre. Candy lo miró irritada. Muy típico. Arrogante y sin vergüenza. Pero ¿de verdad pensaba que era hermosa? ¿Y por qué se lo había dicho? ¿Trataba de ligar con ella? ¿Y quién se pensaba que era para ligar con ella en un tren? ¿Tenía ella acaso pinta de ser una desesperada en busca de un hombre? penso unas cuantas preguntas se le amontonaron de golpe en la cabeza. Algunas incluso le parecían excitantes, aunque muy improbables. empujando… «Para, Candy», se dijo, comenzaba a acalorarse.

—¿Tienes intención de sentarte hoy? —él hombre interrumpió los pensamientos, en los que él estaba siendo el principal deseó precaminoso, y ella volvió a centrar la mirada en su atractivo rostro. Con un rápido parpadeo, que a él le pareció muy sugerente, aunque también le parecía bastante obvio que aquella pecosa no estaba tratando de coquetear, todo lo contrario parecia más bien rabiosa..

—Sí, ¿Prefiere ventana o pasillo? - preguntó al descuido" para salvar la incomodidad de haberse quedado babeando en su atractivo.

Él abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiendose ante aquel ofrecimiento, y respondió:

—Bueno, no pensaba que me dieras a elegir, pero, ya que lo preguntas, prefiero ventana.

—Yo también — aseguró de inmediato Candy y, dirigiéndose con rapidez al asiento de la ventana, sentándose en este con la espalda bien erguida y una sonrisa triunfal

—¿Para qué preguntas?—refunfuñó él tomando el otro asiento.

—Es lo correcto, pero, dado que es un hombre tan educado y gentil, he supuesto también que me cedería encantado el asiento de ventana. Él sonrió meneando su cabeza, cuando la chica cayó casi directa en el asuento junto a la ventana, en seguida él tomó su lugar.

Minutos después el tren inició su marcha.

Candy giro la cabeza, la música que traspasaba a través de unos audífonos puestos en los oídos de su acompañante, disimuladamente lo miró de reojo. Debía tener el volumen a un nivel Dinámico, como el género musical que escuchaba. Qué era ¿satánica? Candy volvió observar al hombre. No podía negar que era muy atractivo. El denso cabello castaño un poco más corto de los costados que de la parte superio, luciendo alborotado en esa zona y con algunos mechones caídos sobre la frente, ¡Qué ganas de tocarlos!, para llevarlos a su lugar por derecho, penso. Tenía la tez clara y los ojos de un tono azul con rayos verdes alrededor de la yugular, fantástico e increíble, matizado con motitas amarillas, poco habitual, y unos labios finamente delineados tan apetecibles que parecían haber sido concebidos para besar y ser besados.

Tan pendida en el examen visual, Candy no se dio cuenta de que su mirada supuestamente disimulada había dejado de serlo hacía un buen rato hasta que él le habló.

—¿Necesitas algo? Candy levantó con rapidez la vista de sus labios y la centró en sus ojos, sintiendo la vergüenza en su cara, tiñéndole las mejillas de rojo. Un intenso calor la invadió por dentro.

—No —respondió escueta e incómoda, desviando de nuevo la mirada al frente.

Él sonrió de medio lado, tomando el periódico de su mochila y se puso leer. Había estado muy ocupado en cuanto había llegando a Inglaterra tramitando documentos y revisando que todo marchase bien en la mansión GrandChester, heredada por su padre, que no había tenido tiempo de ponerse al día. Comenzó por los titulares, leyendo las noticias internacionales y nacionales más importantes..

No llevaba leídos más de diez renglones, cuando sintió una cálida respiración de golpeándole el hueco del cuello, muy excitante. Movió un poco la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándose su mejilla a escasos cinco centímetros de los labios de la pecosa a su lado . Comprobó que estaba leyendo con mucha atención la noticia de su periódico. Tras carraspear fingiendo incomodidad, cosa que hizo que ella se apartara de un brinco hasta pegarse a la ventana, sonrió.

—Puedo dejarte el periódico —le dijo amistoso y ella con las mejillas coloreadas entrecerró los ojos.

—Si es tan amable.

—Lo soy —afirmó él riendo.

—Pues muchas gracias —dijo Candy, ofreciendo su mano y Terry se quedó mirándosela con un gesto deliberadamente vengativo..

—Pero eso será cuando yo termine con él —solto burlón y volvió a centrar la mirada en las líneas de su periodico.

Candy sacudió la melena dorada y miró crispada hacia la ventana. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que en media hora estaría llegando a Central Station. Si bien el viaje no era de su agrado, si lo era el objetivo final. Podría disfrutar de la siempre agradable y divertida compañía de Annie. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y, sin darse siquiera cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Candy desperto de golpe cuando escuchó una voz en un idioma desconocido. Era el guapo compañero arrogante. No estaba segura si hablaba en español, italiano o portugués, pues las tres lenguas. eran similares. Candy fruncio el ceño cuando él dijo algo así como: «Un secondo, mamma». Candy soltó una risa que disimulo con una tos.

—Toma —dijo él entregándole el periódico y ella lo miró sin entender—. Para que leas y no te entretengas escuchando conversaciones ajenas —añadió, con una socarrona sonrisa.

Candy le lanzó una mirada ofendida. ¡Era un Cabazota! ¿La había llamado entrometida?

Alargó la mano para coger el periódico.

Él siguió hablando ruidosamente con quien fuera mientras ella fingía leer las noticias del día, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse. Tenía los oídos pendientes en aquella conversación.

—¿Te ha parecido interesante? — se dirigió a ella en cuanto finalizó la llamada.

—¿Perdone? —Candy lo miró primero timidamente y luego furiosa—. No estaba escuchándote. ¿Por quién me toma? - Él se echó a reír.

—Me refería a la noticia.

—Ah… —Ella lo miró invadida por la rabia—. Eso… Sí… —Asintió con la cabeza varias veces—. Muy interesante.

—¿Te gusta ese grupo?

—¿Qué grupo? —Candy abrió los ojos sin comprender—. ¿Ese que escuchaba antes? —le señaló los cascos, ahora colgándole del cuello, y él volvió a explotar en una de sus sonoras carcajadas. Luego sacudió la cabeza moviendo los mechones que caían sobre su frente de un modo muy sexy.

—No, mujer… —él se interrumpió y, tras carraspear teatralmente, dijo—: perdona, no quería llamarte mujer, pero no sé cómo te llamas.

—Ni tampoco hace falta —le repuso ella con rapidez. Él levanto las cejas divertido. Esa mujer lo desconcertaba y le agradaba a partes iguales. —Tienes razón. Es mucho más divertido mantener el misterio.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber ella.

—A que si supiéramos nuestros nombres romperíamos la magia de los primeros momentos.

—Sigo sin entender. Una voz femenina les interrumpió, anunciando por la megafonía del tren que estaban a punto de llegar a Central Station.

—Me gusta no saber tu nombre y que tú no sepas el mío —dijo sonriéndole de lado—. Así podré pensar uno para ti y tú otro para mí acorde a nuestras primeras impresiones. Ella asintió cautelosa, empezando a captarlo.

—¿Y qué nombre piensa que es acorde a mí? —quiso saber, lo hacía más interesante.

—Déjame pensarlo —respondió él, acariciándose el mentón con aire pensativo—. El tren se detuvo y él se puso en pie, saliendo al pasillo. Bajó la maleta de Candy, dejándola a su alcance sobre el asiento que terminaba de desocupar.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer. —Extendió la mano en dirección de Candy, pensando en lo mucho que le agradaría volver a verla. Tenía un aire terco que a sus ojos la volvía irresistible.

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

—¿Acaso no ha sido agradable el viaje?

—Arqueó una ceja, de nuevo divertido con su obstinación.

—Los viajes para mí nunca son agradables. Pero no por ti —se apresuró Candy a matizar. Aquello no había sonado bien y aquel hombre empezaba a agradarle después de todo, hasta el punto que no le importaría volver a verlo—. Es que no me gustan —explicó con pesar.

—Al menos he conseguido que me tutees. Ella rio esta vez.

—Y que te rías —añadió él con una sonrisa, haciendo ademán de marcharse—. Lo dicho, un placer, pecosa.

—¿Como me llamaste ? — dijo Candy a la espalda de aquel hombre. él volvió un poco el rostro y sonrió a medias.

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—¿Y si no hay próxima? Él se encogió de hombros y reanudó la marcha con su pequeña mochila colgada al hombro.

Candy empezó a andar en dirección a la salida de la estación. No llevaba ni diez metros recorridos cuando escuchó su nombre entre la gente. Se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor y pronto vio a su amiga Annie, acercándose con el brazo en alto y una amplia sonrisa esbozada en el rostro.

—Pero ¡qué guapa estás! —La abrazó con fuerza estrechándola entre sus brazos cuando por fin llegó hasta ella.

—Y tú, te sienta fenomenal el clima —apreció Candy sinceramente. Annie se miró del hombro hasta los pies con aire desdeñoso, había cogido unos cinco kilos desde que se había mudado a vivir a esa ciudad. Algo que detestaba, pues se veía francamente mal, pero sabía que Candy hablaba con franqueza.

—Qué va. Me he puesto como una foca.

—Estás perfecta —la contradijo Candy, repasando el rostro de su amiga desde su lacio cabello cortado a ras de los hombros hasta sus ojos azules. Era guapa, pero se empeñaba en decir que no lo era, sacando siempre a relucir lo que ella consideraba sus mayores defectos.

—Tú siempre dices eso —le repuso Annie.

Las dos mejores amigas terminaron por marcharse de la estación del tren.

Continuarâ...

¿Como estan lectores? He aquí una mini historia creada por mi, algunas partes son retazos de algunas que otras novelas... Y en esta historia si me voy a tardar en publicar los capítulos, lo siento mucho. Saludos JillValentine.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue de la manera más Sosa. De no haber sido ella la primera protagonista en la historia, jamás lo hubiese creído.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Entonces te irás a América? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Preguntó Annie cuando ya se encontraban en su casa. Estaban recostadas en los sillones de la pequeña sala, mientras veían los programas en la televisión a su modo. Los nuevos planes y el proyecto que tenía Candy, por obligación eran el tema de conversación. Por lo poco que sabía del asunto Candy había dado por hecho, que el siguiente proyecto sería el que la llevara a las pasarelas en París, pero el maldito de su jefe le rompió el corazón cortando sus sueños cuando decidió que fuera ella sin ninguna clase de explicaciones la que llevara el proyecto sobre el articulo, y para empeorar Candy tendría que ir como una espía. De pronto Jorge Jhonson vino para complicarle la vida. Que era exactamente lo que solía hacer ese tipo de hombres.

\-- Tengo que hacer el artículo en cuatro meses, Mi boleto de avión es para la próxima semana.

\--¿Y quién es él tipo que tendrás que espiar?.

—Tengo entendido que es un actor de teatro, su fuerte son las maravillosas obras de Shakespeare, Poco después se hizo famoso y rico como sube la espuma. En America su vida es un misterio y muchos pagarían una fortuna por saber algo de su pasado. Pero cambiemos de tema, este es nuestro momento juntas.

—Entonces tenemos que divertirnos mucho para olvidar tu partida y tu misión imposible en América. Será un largo tiempo que dejaremos de vernos, como por ejemplo; empezar por la buena comida. Recuerdo Edimburgo, era más feo que un demonio, pero me seducía el estómago con sus pizzas. —Annie se acarició la barriga—. No eran de esas flacuchas con cuatro cachos rácanos de jamón o salami. Eran gorditas y bien surtiditas de queso —explicó, empezando a salivar—. Mañana podríamos ir, me ha dado el antojo.

—Me parece bien —convino Candy, acurrucándose en el sofá, poniéndose más cómoda.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —Annie la cogió del brazo para levantarla—. Espabila o no nos querrán dar mesa.

—¿Ahora? ¿No habías dicho mañana? —protestó Candy. Estaba cansada, había madrugado mucho y trabajado todo el día en la editorial y luego estaba el viaje en el tren, que, aunque no era muy largo, había terminado por agotarla.

—Tengo un antojo terrible. Si no me como ahora mismo una pizza funghi, me saldrá un champiñón colosal en medio del trasero y no podré sentarme derecha en una semana.

—También podemos pedirla a domicilio —le propuso Candy, todavía reticente a salir, tratando de convencerla.

—Eso puedo hacerlo siempre, pero hoy estás tú aquí y me apetece cenar fuera de casa. Para eso has venido, ¿no? Para vivir la experiencia glasgüense en primera persona.

Candy se levantó a regañadientes del sofá fue por su bolso y abrigo que estaban en el dormitorio.

—¿Sabes de algún restaurante cerca? —le preguntó poco después, mirando calle arriba mientras se terminaba de ajustar la bufanda. El barrio donde vivía Annie era principalmente residencial y a esas horas no se veía ni un alma deambular por las aceras.

—Si no estoy equivocada creo que hay un restaurante nuevo a dos manzanas comunitarias —respondió su amiga, echando a andar, decidida.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. A pesar de que aquel día había bendecido la ciudad con un sol espléndido poco usual, la noche era bastante fría como era habitual en esas fechas. Ahora una ligera neblina cubría el asfalto dotándolo de un aspecto un tanto fantasmagórico.

Las dos amigas anduvieron rápido camino del restaurante, pero tras recorrer dos manzanas, no había rastro de este. Annie se detuvo e, izando la nariz en el aire como un sabueso, se dejó guiar por el olfato.

—No me puedo creer que vayas a encontrar ese restaurante rastreando el aire —se rio Candy, mirándola incrédula.

—Ni yo —dijo Annie, que la cogió por el codo y tiró de ella de nuevo con la nariz adelantada, como si realmente estuviera dejándose guiar por esta—. Por aquí. Sé que está cerca. He visto la publicidad en mi buzón con un mapa de la situación.

—¿Y si preguntamos?

—¿Has visto a alguien a quién preguntar? Annie miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza. Esa calle estaba tan desértica como la de su amiga.

—Está bien, sigamos a tu olfato.

Anduvieron otra manzana y al doblar en la siguiente esquina, a mitad de la calle, vislumbraron lo que parecía el restaurante con un rótulo de neones verde y azul en la fachada de un edificio.

—Debe ser ahí —dijo Candy feliz.

—Mi olfato nunca falla. —Annie sonrió con orgullo.

Nada más abrir la puerta del restaurante, la calidez de aquel lugar las envolvió y ambas comenzaron a desaflojarse las bufandas mientras esperaban que alguien las atendiera. El restaurante era bastante amplio y desde la entrada podía observarse que se dividía en varias zonas separadas por biombos. Estaba decorado de un modo retroclásico, con muebles de madera oscura y abundantes detalles de reminiscencia francesa, que le proporcionaban mucha calma. Definitivamente era un local acogedor. Además, estaba hasta la bandera lleno de gente, lo que era señal de que la comida era buena.

Muchas familias disfrutaban frente a sus platos con las caras sonrientes y Candy se alegró de haber accedido a ir. De pronto, también sentía un antojo casi demencial por comer algo y terminar con un postre de chocolate.

Mientras esperaban para ser atendidas Candy recordo al compañero de viaje, cuando los pensamientos se le quedaron atascados en el camino, en cuanto vio dirigirse hacia ellas justo al hombre en el que estaba pensando. No podía ser real. A quello debería ser un sueño, pero cuando lo vio caminando hacia ellas sonrió abiertamente, tratando de mostrarse esta vez más amigable, pero él no hizo amago de conocerla. Simplemente se detuvo al llegar hasta ellas e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. ¿Sería el maître de aquel restaurante?

El aire se llenó con la fragancia del vino, y algo más... el aroma de la piel masculina, suave como el jengibre o la nuez moscada... alguna especia que hubiera retenido el calor del sol.

—Buenas noches —dijo en un tono profesional, que denotaba que efectivamente se trataba de un empleado del restaurante —. ¿Mesa para dos? —preguntó acto seguido, mirándolas a ambas y tratando de no dibujar una sonrisa.

Había reconocido a la pecosa nada más entrar y se alegraba de verla de nuevo. Era toda una sorpresa, pero una maldita suerte a la vez que lo viera de esa guisa. Ahora pensaría que se trataba de un empleado del restaurante. No era algo que le avergonzase, pero el caso es que no lo era. Solo estaba allí por que era el dueño y echando una mano por que el maître había dejado tirado el turno esa noche en el último momento.

—Buenas noches. Sí, nosotras dos. Solo dos. Guapas, solteras y sin compromiso —respondió Annie jovial.

—Estupendo, síganme. — echó a andar y las dos amigas le siguieron los pasos hasta una mesa al fondo.

—Enseguida vuelvo con las cartas —dijo mientras ellas tomaban asiento—. ¿Les traigo algo para beber? Annie tomó la iniciativa mientras estudiaba el rostro de aquel guapo chico, que se le hacía conocido, pero por más que intento recordar dónde había mirado aquel tipo, no se le vino a la mente en ese momento, quizás después, y enseguida pidió un par de copas de vino blanco de la casa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

—Vaya, qué casualidad verlo aquí así, pero está haciendo ver que no me conoce —comentó Candy en total descuidada, estirándose el suéter y recolocándose en la silla con la espalda bien erguida.

—¿¡Qué...! De donde lo conoces? Candy White. —Candy maldijo su boca traicionera—, confieza toda la sopa, ¿lo conoces? —repitio Annie impaciente.

Antes de aclararle a su amiga Candy levantó la mirada y vio un par de ojos increíblemente azules. Un estremecimiento de alarma le recorrió el cuerpo cuando él se detuvo junto a una pieza de cerámica quedaba la figura de la Torre Eiffel, apoyándose con una sonrisita indolente. Palideció e inmediatamente le vino un sonrojo tan intenso que estuvo segura de que se veía en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente él no hizo nada al respecto, aunque pudo percibir una pizca de diversión en sus labios, antes de volver al área de la cocina

—Gracias por la confianza. —dijo Annie ofendida que no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas

—-Fue mi acompañante de asiento en el tren —Candy empezó a contarle todo del sexy man y el viaje en el tren, sabía que no tenía otra salida o de lo contrario no se quitaría a Annie de encima.

—Tal vez le avergüence trabajar aquí. —comentó Annie después de oír la historia del misterioso caballero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy muy interesada en la respuesta de su amiga.

—No sé, quizá crea que no es digno de ti.

—¿Y por qué pensaría eso? No me conoce de nada, no sabe a qué me dedicó, ni quién soy, ni nada… Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

—Por eso mismo, has roto el misterio. Ahora ya sabes algo más de él que él de ti —afirmó Annie, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar.

—Me da igual que sea camarero.

—¿Sí? —Annie arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—No quiero parecer clasista, pero no está a tu nivel.

Candy miró sorprendida a su amiga y dijo: —Pues lo pareces.

—¿En serio te da igual que sea solo un camarero? No vamos a negar que está muy bien el chico, pero… Es solo un mesero.

— Candy carraspeó incómoda y con un gesto le indicó a su amiga que se callara. Él misterioso chico se plantó al lado de la mesa y les ofreció las cartas, luego dejó las dos copas de vino blanco delante de ellas.

—¿Alguna recomendación? —preguntó Candy.

El resto de la cena, conversaron alegremente y siguieron poniéndose al día, aunque Candy no podía evitar seguir con la mirada los movimientos del chico sexy. La tenía muy intrigada, el hecho de que la llamara pecosa le agradaba, porque dicho con su acento sonaba de maravilla, y se reprendía a sí misma por no haber aprendido el idioma francés que no fuera el suyo. Aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca eran muy sensuales,

—Debes estar cansada. ¿Pedimos la cuenta? —preguntó Annie, a la vez que apartaba a un lado el plato vacío de tiramisú que se acababa de comer.

—Me parece bien —dijo Candy, feliz de poder volver a casa de su amiga para descansar y triste por perder de vista a ese hombre, seguramente para siempre.

Annie levantó el brazo para advertir que requerían la cuenta.

Él sexy hombre asintió con la cabeza, portando una pila de platos vacíos.

—¿Nos vamos a ir y no vas a pedirle el teléfono? —le preguntó Annie a Candy, al percatarse de que esta había seguido con los ojos todo el recorrido que el mesero había hecho hasta desaparecer tras la barra.

—No pienso viajar cada fin de semana con lo que odio el tren y tampoco creo que él pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Quién habla de empezar nada? —Annie le replicó con malicia—. Hablo de aprovechar el tiempo que estés aquí y desempolvar tu cosita —añadió, señalando su entrepierna.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Annie!

—Por el amor de Dios, no me seas tú mojigata —se rio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin echar un polvo?

—Por favor, para. Nos van a oír.

—Tú misma, pero por ahí viene tu última oportunidad de darte una alegría.

Él dejó sobre la mesa la cuenta en un elegante estuche de piel marrón.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena y deseamos verlas pronto —dijo con deferencia.

—A unas más que a otras —soltó Annie, provocando que Candy le diera otra patada por debajo de la mesa. Él sexy man sonrió al escuchar a la chica de pelo lacio.

—Estaba todo delicioso, gracias.

—Disfruta de tu estancia en Glasgow, pecosa —dijo él, antes de marcharse, dirigiéndole una mirada picarona.

—¿Has visto eso? Lo tienes en el bote, Candy. Deberías hacer algo.

—Tienes razón, debería hacer algo como pagar la cuenta y marcharme. —Candy abrió el estuche de piel y cogió la nota.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te ha cambiado la cara. ¿Hemos pagado macarrones a precio de caviar, o qué?

—No es eso —respondió, guardando el tique en el billetero y dejando un billete de cincuenta libras en el estuche—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Qué prisas. ¿No esperamos al cambio?

—No, es de agradecidos dejar propina. —Candy se puso en pie.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa de Annie, Candy estuvo muy callada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó su amiga, entrelazando el brazo con el de Candy.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? A mí no me engañas. Además, te has guardado la cuenta. Nunca haces esas cosas. ¿Acaso hay alguna nuevo artículo en la que puedas desgravarte cenas misteriosas?

—No vas a parar hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —respondió Annie, divertida.

Candy la condujo hasta un banco para sentarse y sacó la nota para después ofrecérsela a su amiga.

—¿Quieres que te pague la mitad? —preguntó Annie, sin pararse a mirar la nota.

—¡No, tonta! Fíjate en lo que pone abajo.

— Pecosa, estoy seguro de que te mueres por saber algo más de mí. Puedo ser tu guía en Glasgow ¿Mañana te espero a la una en Bilson Eleven? —leyó Annie dibujando una mueca de sorpresa—. Vaya con el chico misterioso… El Bilson es un sitio caro.

—Es un pretencioso —afirmó Candy.

—Yo creo que es romántico y atrevido —opinó con sinceridad su amiga—. Deberías ir.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—¡¿Y tú?! Me parece un gesto muy tierno. ¿A cuántos hombres te encuentras así hoy en día?

—Estás loca —repitió Candy.

—Vas a ir, y yo iré contigo y me quedaré en la retaguardia por eso de que pueda ser un loco, aunque no lo creo y sé que tú tampoco.

—He venido para verte a ti.

—Y ya nos hemos visto, pero tú mañana vas a salir de la rutina como yo me llamo Annie Britter —le repuso, guardándose el tiquet para evitar que Candy le quitara misterio a esa cita inesperada.

Annie observaba con una sonrisa a Candy. Toda ella era una visión de curvas sinuosas envueltas en encaje blanco, las curvas más pronunciada de lo que se esperaba. Se puso los pantalones blancos y la chaqueta a juego, y se calzó unos zapatos de tacón beige. Luego fue al tocador, se inclinó sobre el espejo y se retocó el delineador de ojos y colocó un poco de brillo en los labios. Era tan bonita, pensó con orgullo.

—¿Ya estás preparada? —dijo Annie, parada en la puerta de la habitación.

—No es buena idea —refunfuñó Candy por vigésima vez.

—Déjate de tonterías. Lo que no es buena idea es dejar pasar oportunidades como esta. Sal, diviértete, haz algo loco en tu vida.

—No necesito ese tipo de locuras. Es un completo desconocido —le repuso, dejándose caer sobre el borde de la cama.

—No lo es tanto, has compartido un reducido espacio en el tren con él y no ha envenenado tu comida.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de esas citas.

—Pero esto es la vida real, es muy de película, pero real, al fin y al cabo —le replicó, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara—. Estás monísima.

—Gracias, es que no tenía previsto tener una cita y no he traído ropa adecuada.

—Te ves estupenda, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Vas a estar cerca, ¿verdad? Si me mata, te mataré yo después por arrastrarme a hacer esta locura.

—Eso es fisiológicamente imposible, pero estaré pendiente como un inspector. —Annie le guiñó el ojo.

Un momento más tarde, Candy se encontraba en la puerta del Bilson Eleven, un restaurante ubicado en un adosado de estilo eduardiano en el barrio de Dennistoun. Desde el exterior no parecía gran cosa, pero en cuanto le echó un vistazo al interior a través de una ventana, sonrió. Era un sitio elegante, tal y como le había asegurado Annie, que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de ir, pero era conocedora de la buena reputación de la que gozaba el restaurante en la ciudad.

Candy no se decidía a entrar. Balanceó el pie a un lado y al otro, un tanto nerviosa. Todavía no había conseguido entender cómo se había dejado convencer para acudir a una cita con el chico misterioso. De acuerdo, tal vez sí lo sabía, ese hombre la había conseguido impresionar, y eso era algo que no solía suceder. Candy no era muy impresionable que digamos. Había llegado muy puntual, diez minutos antes de la una. Por eso, lo de estar allí, indecisa, ante la puerta de aquel restaurante la inquietaba sobremanera. Tras mirar a izquierda y derecha, se decidió por fin a entrar.

Enseguida un maître salió a su encuentro, recibiéndola con un saludo y una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Tiene reserva? Candy se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de contrariedad.

—La verdad, no lo sé. He quedado con alguien. Tal vez él haya reservado.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre?

—Pues… No lo sé tampoco —rio un poco nerviosa, pensando que a aquel hombre aquello no le haría ni puñetera gracia, pero el maître sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara hasta un mostrador, donde había una agenda con infinidad de anotaciones en cada hora del día—. Pruebe con rubia de ojos verdes —dijo Candy.

El maître la miró con extrañeza, luego revisó la agenda.

—No, no hay nadie con ese nombre. ¿Algún otro?

—¿Chico Misterioso? —probó quizás con suerte.

—No me estoy haciendo el misterioso —le replicó—. No hay nadie con ese nombre.

—No, disculpe. —Candy se rio tontamente—. Pruebe con ese otro nombre.

—¿Apuesto misterioso? —El maître arqueó las cejas al máximo.

—Sí. —Ella asintió, queriendo que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragase y después la escupiera en la más alto de Japón. El maître bajó la mirada y repasó la agenda de nuevo.

—Lo siento, ningún Apuesto Misterioso por aquí —dijo, sin levantar los ojos. Luego añadió—: ¿Qué le parece Pecosa viajera? —Candy fue ahora la que miró extrañada al hombre—. Tenemos una reserva con ese nombre. ¿Podría valerle? —preguntó él. Ella sonrió, aunque prefería el apelativo de misterioso arrogante y patan. ¿Dónde narices se había metido?

Podría haber sido puntual y llegar antes que ella. Eso sí era ser galante.

Era la primera vez que tenía una cita a ciegas… De acuerdo, no tan a ciegas, se habían visto ya un par de veces. Pero sí la primera sin conocer de antes a su pareja de mesa.

Candy se estaba saliendo de su patrón de actuación y aquello la alteraba un poco. No tener el control de la situación era algo que detestaba y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Creo que sí.

—Todavía no ha llegado, pero puedo acompañarla hasta la mesa y esperarlo allí. ¿Le parece bien?

—Perfecto.

Veinte minutos después y el vino casi en las últimas, miraba impaciente la hora en el móvil.

Recogió el móvil de la mesa, se puso el abrigo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se encaminó a la salida.

Tras salir del restaurante, decidio ir al centro y pasar la tarde callejeando y haciendo compras, algo que consiguió airear los malos pensamientos que habían hecho nido en la cabeza. Estaba realmente enfadada con ese tonto arrogante, y más enfadada con ella por haber caído en esa burla, porque eso le parecía una burla. Esta vez no lo volvería a ver, mala suerte pensó porque tenía ganas de matarlo si lo tenía enfrente. Estaba planeando como sería su muerte, cuando recibió una llamada de su jefe.

—¿Alo?

—Buenas Tardes Candy. Perdone si soy importuno pero es para informarle que su vuelo se ha adelantado y viajara para América esta misma noche, a habido algunos cambios y la necesito en las oficinas lo más pronto posible.

Continuara...


	3. CAPÍTULO3

CAPÍTULO 3

Había creído que no lo volvería a ver tras su primer encuentro en el tren, y se había equivocado, en la segunda ocasión que volvio a mirarlo, el muy cretino la dejó plantada. Después... creyó que ahora si no lo volvería a ver, pero otra vez se equivocó. Inesperadamente, para Candy White el mundo había cambiado su tamaño gigante a pequeño. De sueños impasibles a realidades pesadillas,

Durante el tiempo que había estado en Inglaterra, Terrunce apenas tuvo un segundo para pensar en nada. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse a descansar un poco, ya era demasiado tarde. Se le había hecho imposible acudir por completo a su cita con la bonita pecosa. Miró la hora y bufó disgustado. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para llamar al Bilson Elevenmpara dejarle un aviso de que no podría acudir. Seguramente ella pensaría que la había dejado plantada. Pero eso no era todo, aun que si lo que más le disgustaba. Se había quedado sin asistente personal. La joven que estaba encargada de todos y cada uno de sus asuntos y movimientos con sus negocios, se había comunicado con él para informarle que tenía una emergencia y la comprendía. Le dio dos semanas libresmpara que pudiera arreglar su situación, ella nunca antes había fallado. Y, e aquí por que todos sus problemas.

Tras el agetreo que tuvó que atender, le quedaron dos días más para organizar asuntos y cerrar acuerdos, además dejar en orden todo en la mansión GrandChester, esperaba volver pronto, en un año más se retiraría de la actuación, meces adecuada para manejar negocios con la cadena de restaurantes que recientemente había adquirido, peseta todo a cada momento de ageteo pensó en ella, en la pecosa.

Había sido divertido mantener el misterio de no saber los nombres ni haberse cruzado los números, pero ahora todo ese juego suponía una gran contrariedad. Dudaba mucho en las posibilidades de volver a verla en un futuro y eso era algo que le pesaba, ya que le hubiera gustado volver a verla. Había tenido una especie de pálpito en el pecho con ella, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Cuando volvió el martes a Nueva York, se encontro con multitud de eventos que le esperaban en la bandeja de entrada. El trabajo de ser empresario y el teatro, así que de inmediato empezó a resolver las tareas pendientes. Necesitaba un asistente temporal de inmediato. Se puso a leer, así rápido como pudo los bocetos de la siguiente obra teatral que Robert le había enviado el sábado, dio una chequeada al listado de los actores comunes de la obra, y marcados en negrita aquellos que deseaba conservar tras la disolución del los que podrían ser los actores suplentes: No era mucho lo que había que cambiar, Pero era su derecho por ser el segundo accionista de la compañía Standford, asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, cuando termino supo que sería fácil conseguir el éxito.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y llamó a Robert Hatteway. La asistente personal de Robert, respondió casi en el acto.

—Supongo que después de todo tendrás una buena noticia —preguntó Terry a Robert después que la asistente de su socio transfiriera la llamada.

—En efecto, me consta que te hemos contratado los mejores servicios que esperas. También mi asistente, ya tiene a la chica que necesitas para que te ayude, no tienes porque preocuparte más por eso.

— Vaya, has encontrado una más rápido que yo —Terry hacía varios días que le había dicho a Robert que necesitaba una asistente urgentemente y Robert había sido eficiente en eso—. ¿ La chica es discreta? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto que lo es —aseguro Robert.

—De acuerdo, me pondré en contacto con ella para concretar los últimos detalles y decirle que empieza el viernes ¿Estará disponible? —quizo saber todavía no muy convencido.

—Tan disponible que está dispuesta a trabajar ya mismo.

Después de un rato más de conversación telefónica, Terry y su socio Robert, quedaron en verse al día siguiente en el teatro, para formalizar con una comida amistosa y con los presidentes de las cinco editoriales que firmaron un contrato con la compañia Stanford. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la stupida propuesta de mejorar su fama según Robert, no era el mejor momento como para ponerse a jugar al gato y al raton.

—He hablado con GrandChester y está todo arreglado —le dijo Robert a Jorge Johnson, después de haber terminado la llamada con Terrunce. —Tu empleada será su nueva asistente personal, Recuerda que tiene que hacer las cosas bien y no fallar. En esto hay mucho que perder si algo sale mal, pero hay muchos millones que ganar, si la chica no comete ningún error.

—Yo me encargo de que nada estorbe en el camino, confía en mí Robert—. Aseguro Jorge Johnson y un par des segundos después termino la llamada.

Había hecho un ventajoso negocio con Robert Hatteway, el principal accionista de Stanford. Si bien era cierto que Terrunce GrandChester había aceptado a cinco editoriales para el proyecto que Robert le plantó como beneficioso para su carrera como actor, También podría destruirla por completo. Si como sospechaba Robert había información que Terrunce guardaba, Sin duda dejaría millones, y la mejor oportunidad de averiguarlo surgió cuando Terrunce GrandChester se quedó sin asistente personal temporalmente. Todo había salido a la perfección. Convencer a Candy White fue fácil, la chiquilla era muy inocente y fácil de manipular.

Candy le echó un vistazo a la copia del segundo contrato que había firmado. Después de haber llegado a Nueva York se dirigió a las oficinas publicitarias, donde su jefe ya la esperaba con papel y un nuevo movil en mano, No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido Jorge Johnson documentos de identidad falsos, que pasaban sin duda como verdaderos, y el puesto para que ella fuera la asistente personal de Terrunce GrandChester? Algo le decía que se había metido derechita a la cueva del oso. Ahora su vida sería una tortura, en las noches las clases del último trimestre en la universidad online, y en el dia tendría que andar organizándole la vida a un actor de teatro y todo por conseguir un maldito artículo del tipo. Ya estaba cansada y ni siquiera había empezado. Tendría que ir a comprar una peluca, lentes de contactos para cubrir sus pupilas y unos lentes para dar una apariencia engañosa en su nuevo look, además del guardarropa también memorizarse su nueva identidad. Suspiró...

Estaba por coger su teléfono para llamarle a Annie su amiga, y avisarle que ya estaba instalada en su nuevo apartamento que le había puesto la editorial, cuando de pronto timbró el nuevo móvil.

Después de terminar la llamada con el famoso actor Terrunce GrandChester, algo en su voz le hizo que el corazón se le acelerara en el pecho, hubiera creído que hablaba con el chico del tren. Pero descartó la idea, simplemente porque eso sería imposible. Nada más recordar aquel patán que la dejó plantada hizo que le doliera el estómago.

Un móvil volvió a timbrar, pero esta vez era su móvil, y no el del nuevo trabajo, sonrío al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de su amiga Annie.

—No sé Candy, pero hay algo que me da mala espina, no firmes nada hasta que no allás leído bien, pero bien todo—. Guardó silencio, le había contado a su amiga todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que hubo llegado a Nueva York, como Johnson le había dicho lo sorpresivo de el empleo que tendría que llevar acabo con Terrunce. Annie supo que ya era tarde para tomar cualquier precaución, seguramente Candy había firmado.

—Bueno, no debemos ser negativas —la animó—, recuerda que siempre cuentas conmigo—. le aseguro Annie.

—Lo sé y sabes que tú también cuentas conmigo.

—Entonces terminarás el artículo antes del tiempo.

—Si, eso es lo bueno que estaré de regreso en Inglaterra muy pronto. Y si todo sale bien esta vez el siguiente artículo será de la moda en París como Jorge lo prometió.

—Pues te deseo mucha suerte con el actor, por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Annie con curiosidad.

—Terrunce GrandChester.

Las compras fueron ajetreadas, Candy siempre tenía más trabajo entre manos del que podía abarcar y eso mantenía su cabeza hecha espagueti. Apenas era persona, a veces pensaba que le gustaría que su vida fuera un poco como la de los protagonistas: poco estresada, divertida y sobre todo multitudinaria, cargada de amenas charlas y risas. ¿Cómo sería vivir con una compañera de piso?, se preguntaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sola y se había acomodado demasiado a vivir en soledad. Se consolaba pensando que era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. No obstante, a veces su corazoncito le pedía algo más, habia algo que rugía lastimoso dentro de su pecho demandando un amor que lo abrazara en las solitarias noches. Y no solo su corazón se quejaba, cada vez el pensamiento que tenía de "primero su carrera, segundo su carrera, y tercero su carrera", empezaba aparecerle más mala, que buena visión para su futuro.

Una sonrisa verdadera y sin ser estudiada, impregnaba su rostro mientras repasaba mentalmente los detalles como asistente personal, pese a la primera impresión que tenia de Terrunce GrandChester, ahora le había parecido bastante cabal y generoso. Durante la llamada que había tenido lugar el miércoles para concretar las cláusulas, y en la que había podido escuchar su voz grave por primera vez en directo por telefono. Si bien, seguían sin gustarle ni sus pintas, ni el motivo alegado por el articulo, no podía negar que ella tenía curiosidad, y más cuando habia hablado con él. Su voz era poderosa y penetrante, se te metía dentro, haciendo vibrar todas las células.

Cuando el día esperado llegó y como le sobraba tiempo, decidió comprar un café para llevar en la cafetería de la esquina. La cita no era hasta las ocho y media, y había quedado con Johnson que acudiera unos minutos de antelación para terminar de atar todos los cabos antes de iniciar su faena.

El local estaba lleno y Candy se puso en la cola de pedidos. Delante de ella había unas siete personas. Mientras esperaba su turno, repasó todo su nuevo atuendo.

Llevaba un vestido blanco entallado que se pegaba perfectamente a su bonita silueta, resaltándola. La falda le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Sabía que el actor era un tipo impresionante, así que decidió ponerse a su altura para no sentirse intimidada en su presencia. De normal, solía vestir muy formal para ir a trabajar, con trajes sastre de chaqueta y pantalón o falda por encima de las rodillas, medias transparentes y zapatos de medio tacón, pero para ese día optó por el fantástico vestido de Donna Karan, unas medias negras y unos estiletos, que sumaban ocho centímetros a su uno sesenta de estatura, y se dejó la peluca negra dando la apariencia de un cabello brilloso suelto y elegante cayendo en bonitas ondas sobre su espalda, los contactos cubrían el color natural de sus pupilas y cubrió sus pecas con un poco de maquillaje. Adorno su rostro con un par de lentillas y por último un color rojo intenso que cubría el rosado sus labios.

Cuando se dio la hora de presentarse con el actor, por fin... Candy avanzó hasta situarse frente al impresionante edificio de Terrunce Grandchester, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron inmediatamente. Se introdujo en la caja plateada, para diez segundos despues las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente.

De espaldas había un hombre alto de aparente elegante, cuando él se volvió Candy tenía su sonrisa de cinco soles.

Lo primero que Candy miró fueron esos ojos azules, y entonces todo se detuvo, el sonido de los coches, cada paso, parpadeo, respiración, cada latido. Ella sólo conocía a una persona que tuviera los ojos de ese color zafiro de tan intenso brillo. Tardó en reaccionar, ocupada en calmar su alocado corazón para que volviera a ponerse en su marcha normal, y cuando por fin lo hizo al segundo después empezó a palpitar.

Desconcertada, se quedó mirándolo embobada en esa cara en el aquí y ahora. No esperaba volver a ver al arrogante despreciable nunca más, pero mucho menos estando de pie con esa pinta. Aquello la descolocó sobremanera, tanto que perdió el control de la fuerza. Por unos instantes, se quedó allí plantada como un pasmarote, mirando boquiabierta a ese hombre.

Imposible. Tenia que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto. Pero él continuaba observándola fijamente.

Por la tension de su mandibula, intuyo que empezaba a estar contrariado.

Candy ni adrede hubiera hecho una presentación mejor — pensó.

—Llegaste —dijo él tuteandola en cuanto la vio —sígueme—, pero ella no hizo caso, y no por contradecir, más bien por que no podia moverse, él le dirigió una penetrante y fría mirada muy distinta a las que le había brindado en Glasgow, algo que todavía desconcertó todavía más... y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Ella era otra mujer; una que él no había mirado antes de ese día.

No, espera... espera... se dijo. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí? ¡Ah! La respuesta no tardó en estrellarse fuerte y duro en su cabeza. El chico misterioso es...

Terrunce GrandChester...

—Señorita Andley. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Candy lo miró preocupada por que aquel hombre es Terrunce GrandChester.

Dios mio...

Tranquila, tranquila... Respira —se dijo—. Necesitaba un momento, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —insistió Terry desconcertado.

—Lo si...ento. —maldijo su tartamudeo y esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de quien era ella.

—No se preocupe, siga —le repuso.

Candy se introdujo a paso lento en aquel lugar, tratando de recuperar el aplomo para enfrentar la mirada con la del tipo que la había dejado plantada. Agarrándose de ese hecho obtuvo fuerza para enfrentar aquel hombre.

Por favor, pidió al cielo.

— Necesito discreción, —empezó a decir él cuando ya estuvieron sentados en los sofás frente a un gigantezco ventanal qué regalaba un espléndido cielo azul y soleado. Uno frente al otro se miraban intensamente. Sin embargo al segundo siguiente Candy lo miró casi molesta ya se había recuperado, al menos un poco, gracias por el plantón, penso, ahora más bien tenía íra.

— Quiero que hoy… empieces y que tratemos de ser un típico jefe y una típica asistente…

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —dijo ella, casi exasperada levantandose del sofá, por que de seguir allí iba a terminar llorando.

—Cumpliré con todas las funciones de una asistente…

Terry observaba aturdido, ante aquel alarde de fuerza por parte de la joven, casi le parecia tener frente a él a la pecosa del tren.

—Te agradeceria entonces... sabes estoy en apuros —dijo él manteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos. No tenía porqué pero algo en ella le atraía. Quizás su torpeza, no, no era torpe, su voz, si, aunque no recordaba con exactitud casi aseguraba estar hablando con la pecosa.

Candy sintió que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y el suelo parecía disolverse bajo sus pies. Un pie le falló y notó que toda ella se iba de lado. Pero Terry estuvo rápido y, aproximándose a toda velocidad, le capturó con fuerza la cintura, impidiendo que cayera.

—Debe ser la suela… —se excusó ella, sintiendo que el calor que emanaban las manos de aquel hombre traspasaba el tejido de su vestido nuevo y se extendía por la piel. «Para, cuerpo. Empieza a funcionar, cabeza», se dijo, abrumada por las sensaciones que la invadían en aquel momento—. Estoy bien, gracias. Ya puede soltarme —dijo, poco convencida, pero firme.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó él, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Sí, seguro, seguro. —Posó las manos sobre las suyas con el fin de apartarlas y él las retiró con cautela, no estando muy seguro de querer dejarla sin sostén, no entendia por que esta mujer despertaba sentimientos en él cuando la tuvó en sus brazos—. Gracias por la ayuda. --Candy se apartó de aquellos brazos fuertes.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Terry seductor, posicionándose frente a la chica.

Para Candy toda aquella ceremonia estaba un poco fuera de lugar tras lo ocurrido, pero tampoco era muy normal hacer una aparición estelar cayéndose una delante del qué sería su jefe. Extendió la mano y se la ofreció a a modo de saludo y cortesía.

—¿Así que usted es Mary Andley? —dijo él, sonrisa en boca—. Me han hablado mucho de usted.

—Espero que bien —respondió ella, entornando los ojos con inquina, un detalle que pudo apreciar el actor—. Y usted es Terrunce GrandChester. Un placer, supongo.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Andley —dijo él, devolviéndole la mirada, sin soltarle la mano.

—Me devuelve mi mano, por favor.

— Por supuesto, acompáñenme. —Terry le hizo un ademán con la mano que acababa de soltar la de ella para mostrarle el camino hacía el despacho.

—Al menos le gusta llegar puntual, que es un detalle de agradecer —comentó él.

—Se ve que a usted nunca le ha hecho esperar —le replicó ella a la defensiva.

—No, nunca, la verdad-- aclaró él con una sonrisa impertinente. Candy quiso decir algo, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, interrumpió, molesta con toda aquella cháchara banal:

—Disculpen, pero me gustaría comenzar con mi trabajo, imagino que tengo una agenda muy apretada —comenzó a andar más apresurada al lugar que el Índico con tal de mantenerse alejada de él. Mmmmm… Así que el chico misterioso se llamaba Terrunce y era ni mas ni menos que Terrunce GrandChester. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Cuando se lo contara a Annie, iba a alucinar. No pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de todo ese hombre era rabiosamente guapo.

Candy no podía estar más nerviosa de lo que estaba mientras terminaba de organizar un montón de compromisos a los que tenía que asistir su jefe, se preguntaba ¿Cómo se había metido en semejante problema? No solo tendría que estar encerrada durante horas junto a Terrunce y su irresistible atractivo. Y eso solo era el principio, luego iban a tener que estar en el mismo lugar, tambien a todas horas durante dos días, supervisando que todo marchar a la perfección en el teatro y en su camerino, Terrunce le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada de disparidad.

¿En qué momento había perdido la cabeza y había dicho que sí? ¿No era mejor perder el su trabajo y con ello todos sus sueños?

Aquella mañana trataba de centrarse en el trabajo, pero cada poco que lo miraba y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía mariposas en el estómago. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Ni que fuera una adolescente en las horas previas a una cita! ¡Aquello no era una cita, por Dios! ¡Era trabajo! «Céntrate, Candy, céntrate. No vas allí en plan vacacional con Terrunce GrandChester. Vas a trabajar».

Y lo que era el colmo, su amiga no le contestaba ninguna llamada, necesitaba a su amiga con urgencia.

¿En donde demonios estás Annie Britter? Cerró de golpe un dosier, que no estaba consiguiendo concentrarse en lo absoluto, y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos...

Continuará...


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

Luego de elevar otra oración pidiendo perdón por invadir la privacidad, Candy empezó a buscar en la oficina de Terrunce GrandChester, que estaba llena de libros y reconocimientos. No podía descuidar demasiado su trabajo. Terrunce regresaría en cualquier momento, así que debía ser rápida. Pero no podía dejar nada fuera de lugar, así que cada cosa que abría, tenía que dejarla tal como la había encontrado, se detuvo y miró el armario de donde Terrunce había sacado carpetas que contenían papeles, seguramente importantes, este era un sitio muy probable para encontrar algún documento que revelara alguna información de su pasado o su linaje. Caminó hacia el armario y sacó las carpetas llenas de papeles, miro su reloj se había acabado el tiempo, guardo la carpeta en su lugar y regreso al escritorio.

El resto de día fue una tortura para Candy, estar a su lado fingiendo ser quien no es, fue un completo calvario. A pesar de eso se las arregló para no lucir amedrentada, para que él no notara cuánto le afectaba su presencia, ni siquiera fue capaz de poner atención a la mitad de las cosas que le había dicho, con todo y eso Candy tomó nota mental de lo que consideró medianamente importante, detalles tan simples y a la misma vez tan reveladores, como por ejemplo; Terrunce GrandChester no hace diferencias entre las personas dependiendo su estatus social, no es petulante o arrogante, habla poco pero con quien y cuando lo considere correcto, le gusta leer la mayoría del tiempo, además es, ordenado, pulcro y muy discreto, caballeroso, generoso, hogareño, etc... Todo lo contrario al tipo engreido, descortés, o clasista que describen en la prensa amarillista. Terrunce GrandChester no es ostentoso, ni gasta por gusto, su carácter es impulsivo y quizás rencoroso cuando se siente rechazado, engañado, y, e aquí el problema de Candy, Terrunce GrandChester es un hombre que puede llegar a dar mucho en el amor cuando se presente la persona correcta, como su generosidad, esa bondad que intentaba a toda costa esconder, y su preocupación por los más débiles. Eran las cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse de él, pero por otro lado, también su orgullo, su terquedad y hasta su soberbia. No serían tan malos si no lo hiciera tan obvio.

Era evidente que él no esperaba un trato especial entre los dos, y ella no había podido evitar hacerse la pregunta de cómo sería con Candy White, divertido, dulce y cariñoso tal y como el chico misterioso que fue en el tren ¿Y cómo sería Terrunce GrandChester tratando de conquistar a una mujer? ¿Cambiaría su tono de voz, su mirada, su discreta sonrisa ? ¿Se vería más tranquilo y relajado, y no como si tuviera que cuidarse de cada ser humano que se le acercaba? Y ahora había tenido un atisbo de la verdad, definitivamente, cada vez se enamoraba más del misterioso chico del tren y del actor famoso Terrunce GrandChester.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de marcharse, salió del despacho tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, no sabía por que hacia eso. Tal vez era la manera en que estaba haciendo las cosas, tenía la sensación de estar traicionando alguien muy importante en su vida y en realidad lo era, y ese sentimiento no le gustaba.

Cuando lo encontró estaba de pie junto al ventanal del recibidor hablando por teléfono, él no se había percatado de su presencia. Era obvio que Terrunce GrandChester hablaba con alguien importante, Candy quizo hablar o hacer algún ruido para hacer notar su presencia, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Y deseo en ese momento más que nunca no haber conocido al chico misterioso del tren, fue un sueño del cual despertó muy feo y muy rápido, cuando sintió el ardor expandirse como el veneno en su pecho, cuando él dijo;

—Te he extrañado...

Terry miraba a travez de la ventana los transeúntes pasar, sostenía el móvil pegado a la oreja, sin poner mucho interés en los movimientos que afuera había, pero si muy concentrado en la voz que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea se giró para alejarse de la ventana, cuando la vió.

Su asistente temporal se encontraba en una pose sensual, cruzaba una de sus piernas de lado, y sostenía su cuerpo en el marco del la puerta con una mano.

Candy sintió la intensidad de esa mirada recorrerle en su interior como fuego ardiente y las piernas le temblaron. —Más tarde te llamo, —dijo él y espero la respuesta de la persona con la que había estado hablando por un largo tiempo, después que se despidieran terminó la llamada.

Terry sentía una extraña fuerza que lo arrastraba hacia aquella mujer que lo miraba con intensidad, aquello le agradaba, por que maldita fuera su cabeza, le gustaba su manera de ser, era raro pero se sentia comodo con su presencia, hasta quería que ella se quedara un rato más para acompañarlo, frunció el ceño, después alejo esos pensamientos por que donde iban terminaría seduciéndola, carraspeó y hablo.

—Imagino que has terminado —dijo tuteándola y esperaba haber pronunciado las palabras correctas.

—Esta en lo correcto—. Por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, Candy tenía ganas de hecharse a llorar, pero parpadeó tan rápido como pudo para evitar que las lágrimas atravesaran sus párpados.

Cuando se despidió fue de la manera más formal y profesional que pudo hacerlo.

—Señor GrandChester, le he dejado todo lo que necesita para hoy en orden — Terry solo la escuchaba, tampoco sabía que decirle, lo que si sabía era que no quería que se fuera—. He terminado de organizar su agenda —siguió Candy—, aún que era muy poco lo que había por hacer, su asistente es muy ordenada —sentía como lágrimas quemaban en su garganta y el nudo apretarse con fuerza,

—Gracias... —fue todo lo que él dijo y Candy se odió por sentirse tan miserable. Sintió como en el corazón se le había hecho un nudo de sentimientos, como pudo salió de ahí, pero justo en la entrada había una mujer rubia muy guapa, Candy se quedó fría de una sola pieza, la mujer le dedico una mirada altiva al mismo tiempo que le dijo;

—Soy la novia de Terrunce, esta esperando por mi, te puedes mover necesito seguir mi camino.

Cuando Candy salió por fin del apartamento de Terrunce con la desilución pintada en la cara. Pero eso si con la determinación de alzar una barrera impenetrable en su corazón, Tan absorta en sus pensamientos recorrió todo el trayecto de regreso a su apartamento, si ni siquiera darse cuenta cómo había llegado hasta su dormitorio, sin quitarse el vestido, o los zapatos se tiro en la cama. No sabía porque se había sorprendido tanto cuando la supuesta novia apareció. Candy sabía la clase de hombres que suelen ser un tipo como Terrunce GrandChester, reconocía que el chico, ya no misterioso tenía muchas cualidades, pero era un hombre soltero y con derecho de tener no una sino muchas mujeres, Mientras no llegue a su lado la persona que ocupe cada poro de su piel, y esa no era la pecosa que él conoció en el tren, ni mucho menos podía ser su nueva asistente. Al fin y al cabo ella sólo estaba de paso.

Necesitaba terminar ese artículo lo más pronto posible y poner un océano en medio de ellos era lo mejor. Estaba dispuesta a soportar después de todo no tenía otra opción. El sonido en la puerta con fuertes golpes cortó sus cavilaciones de manera abrupta, le tomó unos segundos llegar a ella, en el momento en que se dispuso abrir para ver quién tocaba de esa manera. La figura de Annie Britther apareció en su visión.

—Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? —fue el saludo de Annie.. Un sollozo largo escapó de los labios de Candy seguido de un abrazo de Consuelo por parte de Annie. Había llegado a Nueva York después de haber salido en el primer vuelo que encontró en Glasgow, en cuanto Candy le dijo el nombre del tipo Annie supo quién era. Lo había buscado en internet, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera nada sobre los éxitos en américa. Pero ella había oido su nombre en la universidad en la que estudiaba y lo que se decía de él no era bueno para su amiga, así que decidio viajar lo más pronto posible, sabía que Candy la iba a necesitar.

—Ahora sí escupe todo del chico misterioso, y recién descubierto actor y millonario hombre —dijo Annie, al tiempo que abría una botella de vino que traía en una bolsa café—, cuéntalo todo Candy White.

Antes de decidirse a hablar Candy bebió el contenido de su copa para tener la fuerza necesaria, entonces a Annie se le escapó un bufido por la boca de impaciencia, al mismo tiempo que hizo una mueca muy graciosa.

Terry se alejó de la pared en la que había estado recostado y salió al área del recibidor principal fue cuando vio a Susana allí en la puerta del elevador, se sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Susana lo miró también sorprendida al principio, pero luego se acercó a él, notando que la miraba con recelo. En el corto tiempo que habían estado juntos, que fue más bien fugaz, había pensado que él sentía amor por ella. Después de todo ella conocía la historia de su pasado, y si no hubiera sido por Stela, Terry fuera su esposo y Emma su hija, por fortuna ahora era un hombre viudo. No podia perderlo esta vez.

—Terry, he conseguido un bonito lugar para ti y para mi —dijo sin darse por vencida—. Esta noche saldremos por allí… para que continuemos lo de la otra noche. Terry nosotros nos amabamos, y si te casaste con Stela, fue por que te obligaron.

Terry la miró con odio, por que era algo que todavia dolía en su corazón, y que Susana hablará de Stela como si hubiera sido alguien sin importancia, no le agradó. Él se habia casado sin amor era verdad, Stella quedo embarazada la noche que su matrimonio se consumo, pero Terry tenia sueños y la había dejado como un maldito canalla, cuando decidio regresar a Inglaterra, Stela ya tenia tres meses de embarazo. Terry se odio por no haber estado a su lado, todo ese tiempo habia tenido momentos íntimos con Susana en américa. Cuando estaba por volver a América, antes de irse Stela le pidio que se quedara un tiempo y algo en su voz le impidió negarse, día a dia Stela logro abrir un sentimiento en Terry y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella. Después del nacimiento de su hija Stela enfermo de leucemia pero Terry se encontraba haciendo la obra de Romeo y Julieta cuando recibió una carta de Stela no una llamada por teléfono.

—¿De verdad pensaste que entre nosotros hay amor? —le dijo con desprecio y Susana no supo que decir. Ya ella había sabido que esto sucedería, que solo había sido un buen momento de sexo, sólo era asumirlo. Pero le dolía, y maldita sea por que todas las noches que le dio, seguían resonando en su cabeza. incluso todos los detalles cuando la llenaba de ropa nueva y cara, zapatos, abrigos costoso y de excelente calidad. Lo que hacía que todos esos detalles que le la habían hecho enamorarse de él. Pero no podia darse por vencida, quedar embarazada era una opción y lo ataría a ella para siempre.

—Podemos volver a ser felices.

\--No Susana, vete por favor.

Susana se dió la vuelta y se fue con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba a Stela por haberle quitado a Terrunce.

—Stela... —Terry cerro sus ojos... Nunca había hablado de lo ocurrido. En la medida de lo posible, había intentado no pensar en ello. Los recuerdos estaban encerrados en una caja hermética que había relegado a un rincón de la memoria. Quizá era lo mejor —lo más seguro—, dejarla allí, sin abrir. Camino hacia su habitación y saco de un cajón de su closet un sobre grande. Miró la carta que tenía en la mano y el corazón se le encogió al ver la caligrafía que tan bien conocía y tanto quería.

_Muy pronto nada de esto importará y nuestra historia formará parte del_ _pasado…_

Pero sí importaba. Importaba muchísimo.

_Mi querido Terry: Siento el silencio radiofónico. La semana pasada no me encontraba muy bien y me llevaron al hospital. Supongo que todos pensaron que era el fin, yo incluida. Y luego me dijeron que me habíais visitado y, aunque estaba sedada y no recuerdo haber oído nada, se ve que sí lo hice. Porque aquí estoy. Dicen los médicos que ha sido una recuperación de lo más espectacular. Terry, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo; los milagros, como los rayos, no caen dos veces en el mismo sitio. Quiero decirte gracias, aunque sin duda es una palabra que se queda corta a la hora de expresar mi gratitud. Estos últimos meses me has dado esperanza, amistad y una ilusión para vivir. Tus correos me han alegrado los días y —aunque no hubiéramos conseguido encontrar el amor— sabía que en la búsqueda me había permitido conocer a alguien también muy especial. Me alegro de haber podido organizar a tiempo la casa para nuestra hija. Espero que esta, y el dinero que saques a futuro, te proporcionen lo que te mereces en la vida. Seguridad. Independencia. Un sitio donde ser feliz. Tú me has hecho feliz, recordar nuestro que nuestro matrimonio fue un trato ventajoso de nuestros padres fue bueno por que me has permitido revivir esos días felices. No se me ocurre un regalo mejor que dejarte una parte de mi. Gracias. Cuídate y se feliz, hazlo por mí. Terry... Stella xx._

Candy le contó a Annie todo desde el momento en que se dio cuenta quién era su jefe, hasta la mujer qué dijo ser su novia.

Era sábado y solo estaría hasta el medio dia trabajando con Terrunce.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Terry, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Pretende que tome una decisión aquí y ahora?

—Eso pretendo.

—Pues prefiero pensarlo. Las decisiones precipitadas no traen nada bueno consigo —le repuso ella, levantándose de la silla.

—Hazlo rápido, ya has oído al señor Hatteway.

—Terry se puso en pie, sonriéndole burlón.

—Prefiero pensarme las cosas con calma, señor GrandChester. No tengo buena experiencia con los impulsos y tampoco con usted —le espetó Candy, recorriendo a toda velocidad la distancia hasta la puerta, pero Terry avanzó más rápido que ella y le bloqueó la salida con el cuerpo, presintiendo que la asistente pensaba marcharse sin darle una respuesta.

—¿Le importaría apartarse? —Se detuvo y le sostuvo la mirada. Era unos centímetros más alto que ella, pese a los taconazos de ese día, y visto tan de cerca era tan guapo que se le aflojaban las piernas. Maldito pretencioso. ¿Qué pretendía con aquella absurda treta? ¿Era por Hatteway o era por él? ¿Quería seducirla? Era inconcebible su descaro, y al mismo tiempo, irresistible. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le atraía tanto ese hombre a pesar de todo.

—Pues sí.

—¿Me va a obligar a apartarlo? —Su voz sonó firme aunque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Eso parece. —Terry apoyó el hombro en el marco y le lanzó una sonrisa combativa. Le brillaban los ojos como los zafiros y ella pensó que así de cerca los rayos verdes y las motitas amarillas resultaban hipnóticas. Parecían decir: acércate un poco más y bésame. Bésame mucho, Candy. Aunque no supiera que ella era Candy la chica del tren

—Está bien. No me deja otra opción. —Candy no pensaba doblegarse a los impulsos de su cuerpo. Estaba irreconocible. Él se encogió de hombros y ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyando las manos en su pecho (que era duro) le dio un buen empujón, logrando apartarlo un poco.

—Vaya, tienes fuerza —rio Terry, recuperando de inmediato la posición.

—¿Para ser mujer? —le preguntó ella con sorna, mientras lo empujaba de nuevo para hacerse hueco. Pero Terry estiró el brazo y lo apoyó en el marco de enfrente, cerrándole el paso otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo en una distancia muy corta y Candy tragó saliva, muy nerviosa con la cercanía entre los dos. El corazón le iba a mil y la respiración se le había acelerado visiblemente. Las pupilas de Terry se dilataron, mientras repasaba las facciones de la cara de su asistente: ojos enormes, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios llenos y rojos, una delicia. Sería un verdadero placer besarla.

Continuará...


	5. CAPÍTULO5

CAPÍTULO 5.

Candy desvió la mirada, molesta y excitada a la vez, y la posó en la pantalla de la laptop. Era incapaz de mirar a ese hombre sin que sucediera a continuación una de las dos cosas que le rondaban en la cabeza. La primera; sentía tantas ganas de besarlo ardientemente, y la segunda; abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Perdón no quería ofenderte —se disculpo Terry—, es que me recuerdas mucho a una persona, puedo darte una explicación, no…

—No la quiero —lo interrumpió Candy, volviendo a encararse a él.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron al tiempo que sus ojos se enfrentaban en una batalla ardiente, a Terry no le paso desapercibido los contactos que llevaba su asistente, pero luego se perdió mirando sus labios

—Me gustaría dártela.

—¿Es que tiene cargo de conciencia?

—Pues sí —respondió Terry, sintiendo unos deseos intensos de besarla. Sabía que estaba cabreada con él, pero también podía apreciar el deseo en sus jugosos labios entreabiertos.

—Por su novia... ¿verdad?

Terry abrió la boca perdido por que no entendía de donde había sacado aquella locura y sorprendido por el dolor en su voz al decir aquellas palabras.

Candy aprovechó ese momento suyo de debilidad y distracción para empujarlo más fuerte y apartarlo de su camino.

—Le llamaré mañana con mi decisión al señor Hatteway—dijo una vez fuera de la sala principal.

—¿Por qué no esta tarde frente a una copa? —preguntó a sus espaldas, terco con el asunto de tira y afloja.

Candy se detuvo y desanduvo los pasos dados, cuando llegó a su posición, alzó la mano y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra su mejilla, girándole la cara.

—Ahí tiene mi respuesta. — estaba realmente furiosa—. Es usted un completo jiripollas, señor GrandChester. Debería tener más respetó para su novia y no andar de don cazador.

Terry la miró con gesto serio y molesto, tocándose la mejilla, pero luego la siguió cuando las fantásticas caderas de la chica ondeaban a cada paso que daba y él se esforzó en no perder la mirada en ellas. Esa mujer tenía todas las pantaletas para hacerle perder la razón. Debía centrarse, era su asistente y no quería tenerla en la parte contraria, pero se lo llevaban los demonios por que cualquier relación extraprofesional entre ellos en ese momento estaba fuera de lugar.

En cuanto llegaron al recibidor, Candy se detuvo junto a las puertas del ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada. Un denso silencio los envolvió mientras esperaban. Aun que Candy no entendía por que él la habia seguido.

Terry pensando en lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido blanco que llevaba. En ese escote bastante pronunciado que acentuaba la suave blanca piel de su cuello y la tela pegándose a esos pechos increíbles, y sobre todo en cómo le agradaría quitárselo antes de... Dios, estaba perdiendo todo el criterio de caballerosidad. Pero no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de una mujer bonita y aquella mujer no era como las que a él le gustaban, pero ¡joder!, esa mujer parecia tener un iman potente en su interior que lo arrastraba cada vez más hacía ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y Candy entró en el habitáculo levantó la barbilla y dijo:

—Qué tenga un buen viaje señor GrandChester.

Terrunce tenía la mejilla colorada algo que inexplicablemente a Candy le resultó muy sexy. Ella sintió el impulso casi irrefrenable de entrar con él en aquel ascensor y devorarle la boca entera antes de arrancarle ese traje que tan bien le quedaba. Por suerte, las puertas se cerraron y el impulso se disolvió tan rápido como había surgido, dejándole una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Ir con Terrunce GrandChester a una reunión social era arriesgado. Pero ir con Terrence Grandchester a una reunión social en una residencia privada en las montañas era un peligro. Era muy consciente de ello, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre. Sin embargo, también entendía que debía buscar la información para el articulo. Y aquella idea tan disparatada podía ser una forma válida para hallarla. Tenía que admitir que la idea le daba un pánico atroz, y no solo por ese famoso actor que despertaba en ella todo tipo de impulsos desmedidos. Ir a esa cabaña requería un viaje, y a Candy solo el pensamiento de tener que montar otra vez en ese artefacto del demonio y estar a 33.000 pies de altura sin posibilidad de bajarse ya le producía terror, era una fobia que de niña había surgido con cual quiera que fuera el trasporte que implicaba hacer un viaje, tal vez inicio cuando intentaron llevársela a México encontra de su voluntad. Solo con esfuerzo pero mucho esfuerzo, llego a tolerar los viajes en tren. Contrariada, se dirigió a su apartamento la distancia donde vivía no era larga, así que en cinco minutos en un taxi llegó. Se dejó caer en la silla. Tenía que tomar una decisión y no sabía cómo negarse sin ser la nota discordante. El móvil vibró sobre la mesa y Candy miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Annie.

«No me lo vas a creer, pero he conocido a un tipo encantador. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novedad?».

«Tampoco lo creerás, pero he sido imvitada a una película de terror con él actor ».

«¿Tu jefe actorazo?».

«Sí, Rober Hatteway y se ha presentado esta mañana para decir que tiene una reunión en la residencia en una montaña».

«Que elegante».

«Pues imagina yo me he caído redonda de la impresión».

«Jajajajá. ¿Te ha dado alguna explicación de por qué es la reunion?».

« Pretende que vayamos a pasar un fin de semana a una cabaña con su perro». Annie leyó el mensaje y luego lo releyó, sin terminar de comprender el mensaje de su amiga.

«¿Qué pinta su perro ahí?».

«El perro es es problema. Se quiere divorciar Robert Hatteway», —le explicó.

«Ah… ¿qué pinta el perro en la cabaña? No lo entiendo»

«Se están disputando al perro en el divorcio».

«¡¿El perro?!». Annie no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué clase de excéntricos haría algo así?

«Sí, el chucho», —confirmó Candy.

«La gente cada día está peor», rio Annie.

«Pues sí».

«¿Y piensas ir a esa cabaña con el actor y esa pareja de canfílicos?».

Candy se recostó en la silla y meditó un poco más la respuesta.

«No lo sé, pero para llegar tendré que subir en un avión».

«Vaya, eso sí es una contrariedad».

«Lo sé, pero pienso que, aunque poco ortodoxa, decidirán justamente a quién prefiere Daisy».

«¿La esposa de Robert Hatteway se llama Daisy?».

Candy soltó una sonora carcajada, luego aclaró:

«No, Daisy es el perro».

«Aaah, ok, perro con nombre de perra, que excentricidad, imagino que ira la novia del actor».

«¿Tú crees?».

«Claro que sí. Ahora mismo estará ella con don Plantón dispuesta a ir a la cabaña del tío Tom».

«Jajajajá. Es verdad, no voy a ir». Candy a aguardó por unos instantes la respuesta de Annie, pero acto seguido esta dejó de estar en línea.

Después de dos horas de investigar, un árbol genealógico había echado raíces y crecido y sus ramas ocupaban varias páginas, lo que hacía presagiar que la busqueda sería más larga de lo que penso en un principio.

Estaba concentrada, O al menos eso intentaba, por que no dejaba de pensar en Terrunce y en todo lo que le rodeaba. Annie le habia contado un montón de sartas que en la universidad hablaban. Según Richard GrandChester era un conocido «mago de los negocios», había creado un fondo indexado internacional de la energía que prácticamente había doblado su volumen en el curso de su primera década de existencia. El fondo incluía productores de petróleo y gas natural, oleoductos, suministradores de carbón y fuentes de energía alternativa. Lo que producía una verdadera fortuna. Eso debería haber sido suficiente para cualquier familia, pero para Richard GrandChester no le basto con eso. De repente tras una mala negociación que casi lo lleva a la ruina, Richard GrandChester hizo un ventajoso acuerdo con familia Stonewood de descendencia noble. Unir en matrimonio a los herederos de ambas Familias. Para entonces los Stonewood se habían instalado en Inglaterra. Stela Stonewood tenía catorce años y Terrunce quince años, había nacido en ellos una amistad, pero no había amor al menos por el lado de Terry. Cuando Richard le dijo a su hijo del acuerdo matrimonial, Terry odio a su padre y se revelo para disgusto de Richard GrandChester, así hizo su viaje a América donde Elynor Breaker su madre incógnita lo recibió, hasta que el poder de Richard GrandChester se lo permitió.

Terrunce GrandChester y Stela Stonewood se unieron en matrimonio un año después y nueve meses después nacio Emma GrandChester.

«Nunca había sido feliz», era los murmullos que se decía de la joven señora Stela GrandChester. Aquellos chismes llevaron a los londinenses que mostraran tan poco interés por Terrunce, por su pasado, o por el futuro de su relación, era como un juicio de exilio en Inglaterra. El matrimonio duro un par de años quizás dos cuando Stela Stonewood señora de GrandChester expiró. Con el tiempo dejaron de ser el tema en la prensa y nadie volvió a mensionar más de ellos, tan sólo quedaron en murmullos de unos cuantos con un tema sin importancia.

A Candy Todo aquello la confundía. Sin embargo empezó a redactar un artículo biográfico de toda la información que iba colectando, No era que lo publicaria, más bien eran los extra de una pelicula inconclusa de Terrunce GrandChester.

De pronto recibió una llamada, cuando vio que se trataba del apartamento de Terrunce dudó si contestar o no. Sin embargo, su lado curioso la llevó a tomar la llamada.

—Alo. —En un momento llegó a creer que era Terrunce molestando con el mismo tema del viaje.

—Señorita Andley.

—Si... —Candy inmediatamente reconoció la voz de la señora del servicio, aquello la descoloco un poco.

—Perdone mi interrupción.

—No se preocupe, no interrumpe nada. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó Candy todavía extrañada.

—He tratado de comunicarme—empezó a decir la señora del servicio—Con el señor GrandChester. Pero mantiene su móvil apagado, y es importante localizarlo.

Candy frunció el ceño. Sabía que Terrunce se iría de viaje pero eso sería hasta mañana domingo, y la mujer del servicio parecía muy alterada.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Quizás yo pueda ayudar.

La señora del servicio no tuvo más que decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Media hora más tarde Candy había olvidado su fobia en cualquier transporte de viaje, y salía en el jet privado de Terrunce GrandChester con destino al Real colegio SanPablo en Inglaterra.

Había tratado de comunicarse con Terrunce GrandChester, pero el señor ni su bello cuerpo, ni su arrogancia que aparecían. Y dada la importancia del asunto no espero a que el señor se dignara aparecer. Por fortuna o quizás por desgracia ella conocía los muchos gustos que se podía dar su jefe; como el pequeño artefacto en el que se encontraba ahora mismo. Mientras viajaba cómodamente en el Jet privado, pero no por eso dejó de enterrar las uñas en los asientos,

Candy pensaba en todo lo que con una llamada se había enterado. Ahora todo parecía tener pies y cabeza y ella tenía el cuerpo para armar un rompecabezas, pese a ser una buena noticia, Candy no se sentía capaz de llevar hasta el final el trabajo que tenía que terminar en días.

—No me extrañaba que ella no haya aceptado. —Dijo Terry con aire apagado. Robert Hatteway le había comunicado que la señorita Andley se había excusado hacía un par de horas y no asistiría a la reunión—Esa mujer y su iman por dentro, pensó Terry que se hallaba sentado en unos de los sillones junto al escritorio en la oficina de Robert, malhumorado alzó la cabeza y miró que Susana no dejaba de observarlo,aquello le fastidiaba. Asi qué le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, Y Susana sin dejarse intimidar le devolvió un Sonrisa provocadora junto a una mirada coqueta de ojitos entornados.

Susana formaba parte de la compañia Stanford, así que Terry mantenía frecuentemente contacto con ella. Además Susana Marlowe habia sido Julieta en la obra teatral que lo llevó a la cima de los famosos en Broadway.

En ese momento un compañero busco a Terry, este viendo la excusa para alejarse de Susana no dudó en concederle unos minutos, pero al levantarse Terry olvidó su móvil en el escritorio de Robert, Robert distraído en su computador no se dio cuando el móvil de Terrunce anunció iluminando la pantalla, la entrada de una llamada, Susana miró la pantalla y no dudó en agarrarlo.

La llamada era del colegio en Inglaterra y sin ningún ápice de cordura para hacer lo correcto, rápidamente apago el móvil. Nada haría que Terrunce se alejara de su lado en ese momento —se dijo decidida. Las cosas estaban yendo justo como quería.

Candy entró en la habitación de Emma todavía en el colegio, la encontro sentada en la cama en posición fetal entre una nube de lágrimas. Parecía explotar en un llanto desgarrador del que pudiera estar todavía más. Se movía como si sus articulaciones ya no estuvieran bien coordinadas entre sí, cada vez más frágil, como los trazos de un diagrama que no hubiera sido borrado del todo. A Candy se le encogió el corazón al ver a la chica de doce años así.

Cuando Emma escucho la puerta cerrarse, alzó su rostro y se sorprendió tanto como se alegró cuando vio que no era el rostro de Susana.

—¿Tú, quién eres? --vaya tan elegante como el padre pensó Candy con ironía.

—Hola Emma. Mi nombre es Can... —se interrumpió al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir—. Mi nombre es... que importa mi nombre, soy la asistente temporal de tu papá.

—¿Y dónde está él? Acaso no puede venir y decidió enviar a su empleada. Candy no se intimidó a pesar del tono de insolencia que estaba dejando ver la chica.

—No se trata de eso Emma ¿puedo llamarte Emma? —a Emma le daba risa lo nerviosa que estaba la mujer, porque era obvio que lo estaba y para no soltar una carcajada asintió con un movimiento de cabeza— Es un poco más complicado —siguió la asistente personal de su padre—, pero no te preocupes que pronto estará contigo.

—Supongo que se enfadará mucho —dijo Emma y volvió a soltarse en llanto.

A Candy le dio tanta ternura que se tomó la libertad de abrazarla.

Aquel simple gesto tomó por sorpresa a Emma pero no le desagradó, siempre extraño mucho a su mamá y ahora a su papá. Para Candy estaba Claro que la joven necesitaba más de su padre.

Después de la muerte de su madre, Emma fue creciendo como cualquier niña que ha nacido en pañales de seda, los primeros años sus abuelos maternos se la llevaron con la excusa que Terrunce solía estar más tiempo en América. Y era verdad, Terrunce era muy joven para ser padre, para criar a su hija era un como un niño asustado, pero eso no le impidió darle lo mejor a su hija y estar con ella en cuanto el teatro le permitía alejarse de América. Se sorprendió mucho cuando Emma le pidio llevarla con él, algo que lo complació inmensamente porque no quería perderla. Sin embargo no lo hizo porque no quería que Emma fuera la comidilla de los periodistas y exponerla a un secuestro o cualquier peligro. Con esa verdad la identidad. de Emma GrandChester se mantuvo anonima para el mundo publicitario. Con la promesa de su padre que dejarían de separarse Emma habia aceptado ser una más de las internas del colegio San Pablo. Muy pocas personas conocian de ella y entre esas pocas estaba Susana Marlowe.

Terrunce había olvidado aquella promesa. La culpa no era suya había sido padre muy joven, muchas cosas aún todavía no las aprendía.

—No pasa nada Emma puedes confiar en mí. ¿Te gustaría hablar de lo que pasó? —le preguntó con cautela. Emma había sido expulsada del colegio por no seguir las reglas del internado en varias ocasiones y la última fue haberse escapado del colegio poniendo su vida en peligro. —Los GrandChester adoran los conflictos —murmuró la asistente de su padre.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en los ojos de Emma, iluminando aquel pequeño mar de tonos dorados, verdes, su cabello rojiso y castaños mechones le daba un aura de fieresilla rebelde pero Candy miró en sus ojos bondad y amor.

—Me alegro que no haya venido la frentona de Susana. —Dijo Emma con esperanza.

Candy no lo aguanto y soltó una ruidosa carcajada, que Emma no tardó en imitar.

—¿Te parece bien si nos vamos? —sugirió Candy. —Supongo que ya no puede seguir en esta casa de espantos. Y otra vez ambas rieron. Emma más relajada y hasta un poco achispada asintió.

Emma dirigió el taxi a la mansión Grandchester, solía salir cada quinto domingo para estar en su casa. Entre la asistente de su padre y ella habían formado más que una amistad. A Emma le agradaba mucho la forma de ser de la asistente de su papá, era muy graciosa y divertida.

En el teatro los actores empezaban a retirarse algunos ya iban con alcohol hasta el hígado, Terry ya se encontraba bastante cansado. también había tomado bastante. Pero quizás por el coraje que llevaba en el estómago no le había hecho el efecto esperado del alcohol que ingirió. Aquello no era bueno para Susana que esperaba aún Terry más relajado y no uno malhumorado. No había podido conseguir ni siquiera estar junto a él, cada que trataba de acercarse Terry se apartaba de ella y aquello la tenía realmente enfadada. Cuando vio que Terry se dirige a la salida se apresuró a ir tras él, todavía terca con el asunto. Lo que no espero fue que Terry le cerrara la puerta de su auto en la cara ignorandola por completo

Cuando Terry llegó a su apartamento llevaba el celular en la mano creyendo que se había quedado sin batería. Ya pasaba de las tres de la mañana y tendría un viaje al siguiente día a las siete, le extrañó ver la luz del recibidor prendida y a la señora del servicio sentada en un sillón con la cabeza de lado era obvio que estaba dormida.

No queriendo espantar su sueño se dirigió a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba haciendo la maleta en la habitación de Emma no dejaba de sentirse un poco cohibida por el lugar en el que se encontraba, era un muy grande y algo frío y solitario, aún así tenía unos hermosos campos verdes.

Habían ocupado los dormitorios principales durante la estancia en la mansión GranChester, después de la primera impresión que tuvo del lugar, Candy había pensado que un momentos de descanso le iba de perlas y más aun porque estaba en el dormitorío de Terry.

Cuando Terry desperto se dio cuenta que sólo tenía treinta minutos para estar listo para salir de su casa y estaba por meterse la ducha cuando tocaron con insistencia en la puerta de su habitación.

Continuará...

Saludos lectores.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Capítulo 6

Era una maravilla estar limpia. Candy pulsó el botón una y otra vez para que salieran más de agua hirviendo, aunque hacía ya rato que se había aclarado todo el champú del pelo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba que el agua le corriera por la cara, decidió que era un baño bien empleado.

Su teléfono vibró, devolviéndola poco a poco a la realidad. Miró la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que era Terrunce.

—Él señor se digno aparecer —dijo sin pensarlo—. Disculpe no era mi intensión —Candy se maldijo por haber dicho en voz lo que había querido pensar. —A Terry le dio risa que tuvo que apartar su movil de su oreja, su asistente le traía el recuerdo de la chica pecosa.

—Siento mucho que mis asuntos ocasionaran ponerle de humor señorita Andley. —dijo muy formal ya con el móvil otra vez en su oreja.

—Qué no es eso lo que hace una asistente, señor GrandChester .

—Por su puesto señorita Andley—. qué chica pensó.

—Entonces no hable tanto y escuche.

—La escucho pues.

—Es que no puede tomar nada enserio señor GrandChester.

—Me reta, señorita Andley. Puedo ser muy serio y usted terminaría loca por mi.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con su hija? Candy corto aquel tira y afloja verbal, por que el camino que iban...¡Ah! Ese hombre la excitaba, hasta en las discusiones.

—Recibirá su castigo, por su puesto.

—Sabía que una neurona no le trabajaba correctamente.

—¿Qué es lo quequiere decir?

—No se imagina por que Emma se comportó de esa manera.

—Supongo que es la edad de la rebeldía.

—No entiendo por que todos tienen ese pensamiento. Lo creía más inteligente señor Grandchester, lo que necesita su hija es amor, comprensión. Terry se quedo sin palabras comprendiendo lo que su asistente intentaba hacerlo entender. Entonces recordó como a la edad de Emma él mismo se sentía y lo que hacia para que su padre lo entendiera. De pronto el hueco en su corazón empezó a molestarlo, se había olvidado de llenar el espacio que Stela le había dejado, con su hija

Se había equivocado tanto, por que Emma le importaba y le importaba mucho más que ser un actor en Broadway. —Por favor, no sea duro con ella —siguió su asistente—. Emma es una joven extraordinaria, le aseguro que si..

—Entiendo señorita Andley. Por favor esperen por mi.

—Esta bien, señor GrandChester.

—Llámame Terry —la tuteo.

—Esta bien Terry —ella no le pidió que la tuteara también. No se daría por vencido. Ahora necesitaba llegar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

Después de hablar con Terry, Candy vio a Emma que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala. Al igual que ella se había dado un baño. Emma lucía unos vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera blanca. Y Candy habiendo salido de prisa no le hubo dado tiempo de hacer una maleta, ya que su intención es regresar en cuanto llegara Terrunce. Miró a Emma detalladamente, estaba triste, tenia los ojos rojos e inchados señal de quehabía estado llorando.

Emma al ver a la asistente de su padre se puso en pie y la miró expectante, como si esperara una reprimenda.

—Tu papá tomó un vuelo privado —informó la asistente de su papá—. Él ya vienen en camino.

—Seguró que esta molesto conmigo —nuevas lagrimas inudaron sus ojos.

—Ya veras que no —y esperaba que fuera así—. El sonido en su movil interrumpió el momento.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —dijo Annie al otro lado de la línea. —Estaba muy preocupada…

—Me lo imaginé, perdon por no haberte llamado para avisarte que no llegaría a dormir.

—Te oigo… alterada …

—Te parece si dejamos ese tema para otro momento ... —hubo un corto silencio de parte de Annie, y al cabo de este, dijo:

—Sí, sí. Como digas.

—Gracias por comprender.

—No creas que olvidare el tema —Candy no pudo evitar reír. No, por supuesto que no, sabía que Annie no lo olvidaria.

Después de la llamada con Annie. Candy se dispuso hacer el desayuno, Emma le había dicho que el personal del servicio solo estaba disponible cada quinto domingo, así que se encontraban solamente con los hombres de la seguridad en la mansión. No era muy buena en la cocina pero eso no era el problema, cuando vio en la despensa no habia nada para preparar. Molesta salió para buscar a un vigilante que con una sonrisa irresistible pudo convencer de traer comida rápida, y en media hora el hombre fotachón de seguridad en la mansión GrandChester regresaba con bolsas de comida lista para disfrutar..

Durante las siguientes horas Candy trato de animar a Emma un poco, no era que la recompensaba, por que el haberse salido del colegio no era para premiar, después de todo no era lo correcto y se lo explico con tiento, Y dado que iba a necesitar por lo menos un cambio más de ropa. Emma y Candy pidieron a uno de los hombres de seguridad que las llevaran a las tiendas de la Galería. Durante el paseó por la Galería ambas formaron una relación todavía más cercana. Candy tomaba nota de las historias que Emma le reveló sobre Terrunce GrandChester. Se sentía terrible. No solo estaba traicionando la confianza de Terry, ella le estaba ocultando quien era en realidad, era consiente de que todo terminara mal, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí, tenía miedo de regresar o peor de seguir.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión GrandChester, iban bastante animadas.

Terry ya se encontraba en la mansión GrandChester. Sentado en un sofá individual de piel color blanco frente al ventanal que daba la vista hacia el jardín principal. Observó llegar a su asistente y a su hija. Nunca antes vio a Emma reír como en ese momento lo hacia. Miró a su asistente y su risa se le antojó mucho. ¿Acaso lempezaba a gustar mucho esa mujer? Le recordaba a la pecosa podía ser eso, la unica manera de saber que es lo que sentia hacia ella; era conociéndola más íntimamente.

—¡Llegaste! —exclamó Emma en cuanto lo vió—. Al fin llegaste. Terry la alzó en sus brazos, y Emma se enroscó a él con piernas y brazos dándole otra vez rienda suelta a su llanto.

—Dios querido, Emma ¡me alegra tanto que estés bien! —exclamó mirándola y revisándola. Ya había hablado con la rectora del colegio SanPablo. Tuvo miedo cuando se entero que Emma había sido empujada por un carro el día que salió del colegio sin permiso.. Afortunadamente el conductor venia a una velocidad mínima.. Los policías locales fueron enterados y se encargaron de que Emma fuera revisada por un médico y luego se ocuparon de regresarla ellos mismos al colegio.

Él la abrazó, acunándola en su hombro, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, consolándola y consintiéndola. Emma se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si fuera una roca y alrededor todo fuera tempestad.

Terrence sintió más que nunca las palabras de su asistente. No pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima saliera de su pupila.

A Candy le dio mucho placer ver el cariño que su sexy jefe demostraba..

—Gracias por ocuparte. —se dirigió Terry a su asistente, cuando ya se hubo compuesto.

—No tiene nada que agradecer.

—Te agradezco, y me gustaria invitarlas a comer a un...

—Creó que no es necesario —le cortó Candy que no estaba dispuesta a permanecer más tiempo a su lado sin quedarse babeando por su atractivo—. Si esta bien con usted me gustaría regresar a Nueva York hoy mismo. —Emma se excuso diciéndoles que había olvidado su movil en su habitación. Pero cuando estaba por desaparecer de la sala principal se giró para ver a su papá, guiño un ojo instándolo a convencer a su asistente para que se quedara. Era obvio que Candy le agradaba mucho.

Cuando Candy y Terry quedaron solos a ella le empezaron a temblar las piernas, quería salir de ahí, ese hombre era un peligro para su salud. Estaba enloqueciendo, y ya había llegado a su límite porque, como era de esperarse su cuerpo empezó acalorarse.

Terry percibió el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente, estaba seguro que era el mismo que usaba la pecosa.

—No sé qué impresión te di— empezó a explicar su comportamiento—y tal vez te parezca el peor hombre. Pero hay algo en ti que me gusta mucho.

Candy quería que se callara, aquello empezaba a ponerse muy mal. Casi tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

—En mi último viaje a Inglaterra conocí a una mujer, me impresionó mucho su manera de ser, toda ella me gustó. Solo que el lugar y el momento no combinaban. —Por favor no sigáis, le pidió Candy en silencio. Por qué decía todo aquello ahora, cuando debería sacarla de su casa de su vida y olvidarse de ella. —Creí que no la volvería a ver—, siguió Terry Pero por casualidad o desgracia la chica se apareció en uno de mis restaurantes cuando yo me encontraba de mesero. Entonces me atreví a pedirle que saliera con migo. —Ahora Candy tenía los ojos como platos y la oreja bien parada. Si quería saber por qué no había llegado aquel día y a la misma vez quería salir de allí como una cobarde—. Si ella aceptó, no lo se,— continuo Terry pero yo falte por que había tenido un problema con Emma que no podía esperar, luego lo de mi asistentes en fin, creo que no volveré a verla,

—¿Por qué me dice todo eso? — Candy no podía con más información, pero parecía que su boca actuaba solita.

—Por qué esa chica hizo palpitar mi corazón como nunca nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera mi esposa. —Candy estaba temblando casi podía adivinar lo que él estaba por decir a continuación, tenía que evitarlo, ¿pero como?

—Y tú lo has hecho latir como un loco desenfrenado. — Lo había dicho, así de simple y tan complicadamente imposible a la vez. Ella brincaba por dentro y sufría por fuera. Terry le había confesado la atracción que Candy le hizo sentir, y ahora le declaraba a la misma mujer disfrasada. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Desde que murio mi esposa. —Y siguió Terry De pronto las confesiones parecían ser necesarias justo ahora que ya no podía más.

— Me olvide de mi hija. En lugar de cuidarla protegerla la interne en el colegio. Para mí, Stela había sido, la más buena, más… era perfecta, incluso… descuidé un poco los propósitos de mi carrera por estar embelesado con ella. Luego no pude sino considerarme un estúpido por perder momentos con ella—. Él respiró profundo. Ella le tomó la mano y se recostó en su hombro. Podía intuir que esto aún le dolía, y entendía, entendía tantas cosas acerca de él. Caminaron juntos hasta los sillones.

No era capaz de traicionarlo, fue lo que pensó Candy Ella era buena. Ella era diferente. Pero ella tenía una tarea que cumplir, algo que haría que él se molestara demasiado con ella. Algo que la haría alejarse, y tener que irse lejos después iba a ser duro. Recibir su odio, luego de haber estado a su lado, la destrozaría. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Jorge Johnson sabía que infiltrándose en la vida de Terrunce era la única manera de escarbar más allá de lo que cualquier reportaje pudiera hablar del actor. Quizá Terrunce le perdona el ser periodista después de todo él accedió a dicho proyecto, pero no perdonaría la mentira y la confianza. Justo en lo que ella le estaba fallando. Su corazón sufría.

—Si es por mi manera de ser con las mujeres… —volvió a hablar él— no me interesan..

—No tiene nada que ver con todo eso..

—Entonces hay algo. ¿Qué es? —Ah, cómo desearía poder contarle.. Podía ser que Terrunce fuera capaz de perdonarle la traición, el que estuviese tomando información a sus espaldas, pues ella había estado bajo presión. Si le contaba ahora todo, había una posibilidad de que la perdonara. ¿Cuánto se enfurecería con ella, a quien le estaba abriendo su corazón? Ella estaba bajo presión, tenía la esperanza de que esta pesadilla acabara pronto. Estaba trabajando duro para eso.

En poco tiempo, nadie sabría nada de ella; ni Terrunce GrandChester, y hasta aquí llegaría todo. Un tic-tac empezó a resonar en su cabeza, haciéndole pensar que el tiempo se iba, avanzaba dejándola atrás. En el futuro, cuando estuviera sola y sin él nombre que él le conocía como Mary Andley no existía, y Candy White recordaría estas horas con este hombre, sus discusiones y sus ojos. Lo bien que se sintió a su lado. Ésta, estaba destinada a ser una relación que acabaría muy mal. No veía la manera en que pudiera salir ilesa de esto.

Él le gustaba, pero casi podía jurar que lo conocía, sabía que él iría guardando y ella lo tenía bien merecido.

—Si alguna vez te fallara —le susurró Candy —, quiero que sepas que no fue con intención. Que, si en mi mano estuviera, yo… —él la tomó de los hombros y la separó de sí para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, puede no lo dudes dejalo seguir lo que sea que esta naciendo dejalo vivir, yo estoy encantado, si decides intentarlo ¿Tú has visto dónde estamos ? —le preguntó, haciendo un barrido con la palma de la mano en el aire. Las vistas sobre el lago desde su posición eran fantásticas. Candy miró a su alrededor y sonrió a su vez. Aquel lugar era increíble

—Este lugar es maravilloso. Me encanta.

—Disfrutemos de él. Vayamos juntos, que es precioso, y demos una vuelta, visitemos sus rincones. y luego vayamos a cenar a un buen restaurante, disfrutemos de la situación, ya que estamos aquí.

—¿Y nuestro trato de simple jefe y secretaria?

—¿Crees que se van a dar cuenta de que lo estamos intentando? es eso lo que te preocupa. No me importa.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Candy rio, nerviosa.

—Entonces ¿qué me dices?

—Pues… Que tengo que pensarlo. No me fío de ti ni un pelo —respondió, terca como una mula.

—Venga, si lo estás deseando.

—Lo estás deseando tú. —La asistentr echó a andar sin rumbo alguno.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Terry.

—No lo sé —respondió volviendo apenas el rostro

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—No, prefiero ir sola.

—Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho, no vayas a perderte.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso perderme. Llevo el móvil y sé usar el Google Maps perfectamente.

—No te fíes mucho de la cobertura. En estos sitios a veces se pierde la señal.

—Eso también lo sé —dijo con poca convicción, pero sin dejar de andar. No pensaba ir muy lejos, solo deseaba perderlo un rato de vista. Y sufrir un poco. Si pensaba que iba a aceptarle así de primeras ella no podia por más que quisiera.

Una hora después, harta de dar vueltas por el monte, volvió a la mansión hambrienta y cansada. Fue directamente a la cocina y se bebió un gran vaso de agua para recuperar el aliento.

—Beber tan deprisa no debe ser bueno —le advirtió él, sobresaltándola y provocándole la tos.

—Lo que no es bueno es asustar a alguien que está bebiendo, casi me ahogo.

—Te gusta magnificarlo todo, ¿cierto?

—¿Magnificar? Para nada.

—Todo lo llevas a la tremenda, te cabreas y te olvidas de disfrutar de la vida que tienes. ¿Qué carencias tienes? Tienes un buen trabajo, inteligencia y una cara preciosa. Y todas esas cosas hacen de ti una mujer poderosa a la que han regalado unos días en la mansión GrandChester.

—¿Esa es tu manera de convencerme para que tenga una cita contigo?

—Es la manera de convencerte de que te relajes un poco y que comas conmigo en un buen restaurante. Estoy seguro de que estás hambrienta, y que ese vaso de agua solo engañará a tu estómago un rato más.

—En eso es lo único que tienes razón: tengo hambre, pero la casa no hay nada de comida. Y aún así no necesito ir a ningún restaurante contigo.

—Venga, te pido una tregua. —Terry juntó las palmas de las manos en plan rezo.

—Está bien, subiré a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, pero más te vale que el restaurante merezca la pena o lo magnificaré todo y tiraré la vajilla por los aires.

—Me esforzaré al máximo, aunque en Inglaterra hay muy buenos psiquiátricos. Candy le sacó la lengua y subió a la planta superior para arreglarse. La cita prometía, pero no estaba segura si quería derribar por completo la barrera que había impuesto hacia él o dejarla solo a media altura, aunque el encantador Terrunce GrandChester bien sabía cómo ponerla a tono y hacerle bajar la guardia.

El actor había encendido prácticamente desde el principio todas las conexiones neuronales de ella, pero ella siempre se mostraba así de seca y estúpida con los hombres que le gustaban. Era una especie de mecanismo de defensa, una coraza para no parecer demasiado vulnerable y que, en muchas ocasiones, no había jugado muy a su favor. Sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo, pues era parte de su carácter y era difícil luchar contra sus propios demonios. En Glasgow, había bajado la guardia, aceptando aquella cita sin meditarlo demasiado, y ahora debía tener cautela si no quería volver a quedar como una idiota desesperada. Le gustaba su independencia, pero en su fuero interno, anhelaba acurrucarse por las noches con alguien en la cama que calmara el estrés de su día a día con un beso o una simple caricia.

Si todo terminaria muy mal por lo menos queria hacer el momento inolvidable.

Emma, Terry y Candy salieron a comer juntos y felices.

—Este sitio es fantástico —comentó maravillada, mirando alrededor y recreándose con las vistas al exterior.

—Entonces ¿te alegras de haber aceptado?

—Ya sabes que solo he aceptado porque estaba aburrida. Puf —rodó los ojos—. ¿Esos dos no paran nunca de darle al asunto?

—Se ve que no. Es el ansia que los devora por dentro. —Terry rio—. Y también sé que has dicho que sí porque sabías que esta vez no tenía escapatoria —añadió en broma.

—Exacto.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este sitio? —Terry la observaba divertido, era la primera vez que la veía realmente allí y además relajada, se le notaba en la expresión del rostro.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —Candy lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—Es obvio que sí. ¿No bajas la guardia nunca?

—Solo cuando estoy con amigos y puedo confiar en ellos.

—Ajá, entonces eso significa que no somos amigos y que no confías en mí.

—Muy observador. Significa exactamente eso.

—Entonces tendré que ganármelo —dijo él, guiñándole el ojo de una forma encantadora y a Candy un revoloteo de mariposas desquiciadas comenzó a revolverle el estómago—. Cameriere, per favore, una bottiglia di vino della zona —pidió, levantando el brazo para captar la atención del camarero, quien asintió con la cabeza a su seña.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —Le encantaba, por no decir que le ponía mucho, cuando él hablaba en otro idioma. Era tan sexy.

—Que te traiga un babero.

—¿Un babero? —Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

—Sí, para no mancharte ese precioso vestido con las babas que se te caen por mí.

—Eres un poco engreído, ¿no crees?

—No lo creo. Me gusta tomarte el pelo. Pero no te negaré que lo que he dicho sobre ti, no me ha emocionado un poco —comentó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Te recuerdo que tú lo has dicho. —Candy apartó los ojos de los de Terry y movió la servilleta de manera nerviosa, enroscándola entre sus dedos.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarnos llevar por el momento y disfrutar mutuamente de nuestra compañía?

—Es posible, siempre y cuando dejes de pedir baberos para mí.

—He pedido vino de la zona.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme? —Candy lo miró falsamente atónita.

—De eso sabes tú puedes sola.

—Mi scusi, questo vino va bene? —El camarero los interrumpió,

Continuará...

Feliz fin de semana...


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

Capítulo 7 «XXX»

—Perfetto, grazie.

El camarero abrió la botella y sirvió un poco en la copa de Candy bebió con delicadeza, dejando que el sabor de aquel vino le impregnara toda la boca, haciendo las delicias de su paladar.

—Está exquisito —dijo ella, tras tragar el líquido.

—Tenía ganas de probarlo, los vinos de Ticino tienen mucha fama y este en concreto es un Bianco de Merlot de 2011.

—No sabía que entendieras de vinos —comentó Candy, a la vez que Terry le daba el visto bueno al camarero y este servía ambas copas para dejarlos solos.

—No soy un experto, pero me interesan, sobre todo los italianos.

—No estamos en Italia. Y no eres italiano.

—Creo que la cultura de un país se rige un poco por el idioma que se habla en un sitio como este, ¿no crees?

—Es probable, pero hay excepciones.

—La esencia de la gente es la misma. Compartir un idioma es compartir una madre.

—Así que también eres filósofo.

—Soy muchas cosas que puedes descubrir tú misma si quieres.

—Aún no estoy del todo segura, déjame que beba una par de copas más de este Merlot y te cuento.

—Todas las que quieras, esta noche es sola para nosotros.

Emma fingió toser, porque al parecer se habían olvidado de ella, ninguno de los adultos le había pedido nada para beber . Pero estaba de lo más divertido escuchando, aunque no entendia todo, lo que en realidad era gracioso eran los gestos que ambos hacían...

Terry y la asistente de su papá la miraron con preocupación, como si de verdad se hubieran olvidado de ella.

Despues de alli todo lo que se dijieron fue por mensaje de texto,

—La verdad :—le dijo mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado y luego escribio en su movil—, no. De no ser por sus excentricidades no estaríamos disfrutando ahora mismo de una comida en este lugar. que es encantador para dar comienzo a algo.

Candy : —¿Das por hecho que va a surgir algo entre nosotros? :—bufó Candy, mientras le daba un buen trago a ese vino.. Terry estaba siendo demasiado encantador y sugerente estaba a punto de rendirse ante él.

Terry :—Es algo que tú y yo deseamos. Estamos los dos locos lo hemos confirmado,y he de reconocer que me gustas.

Candy:—¿Te estás declarando?

Terry :—Me estoy abriendo. No tengo miedo a expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente, no es nada de lo que alguien deba avergonzarse

— Candy adoptó un gesto serio:—¿Lo dices en serio? —Candy quiso que la tragara la tierra.

Terry:—Sí, totalmente en serio.

Candy:—Lo siento, ha sido una grosería por mi parte —se disculpó.

Terry:—Tranquila, seguramente te he hecho creer con mi comportamiento que soy un capullo. Pero cuando una mujer me gusta de verdad, me comporto de ese modo extraño.

Candy :--, Yo también suelo hacerlo, lo de comportarme de un modo extraño cuando alguien me gusta, y he de confesar que fue una sorpresa.

Terry ladeó la cabeza, brindándole una media sonrisa.

Terry:—¿Agradable?

Candy:—Puede que sí —cedió ella.

Terry:—Vaya —suspiró aliviado—. Esperaba un no rotundo.

\--¿Les parece si pedimos? Estoy hambriento. dijo esta vez dirigiendose a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban

—Está bien. —Sonrió ella, pues la idea de volverlo a escuchar hablar en otro idioma le excitaba sobremanera. Candy escogió un delicioso risotto de pulpo Terry solomillo de ternera al romero y Emma una pizza. Los tres disfrutaron mucho de aquellos platos de autor que combinaban la cocina tradicional con el vanguardismo, creando una fusión orgásmica que armonizaba muy bien con el ambiente de. aquel local tan peculiar de fachada de cristal.

—Este lugar ha sido todo un descubrimiento. Lo encontré de casualidad .

—Pues te felicito, Terry, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un lugar y una comida tan deliciosa.

Terry volvio a su movil—Gracias, espero que la compañía también haya tenido que ver.

Candy:—También, creo que ha sido lo más importante de la comida —dijo ella, dejándose llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Terry:—Entonces ¿ya estoy dentro de tu círculo de confianza? —preguntó él, tras limpiarse de forma varonil la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

Candy:—Depende de para qué.

Terry—Para compartir un postre, ¿tal vez?

Candy:—Si es de chocolate, sí.

Terry:—¿Y si nos arriesgamos un poco más?

Candy:—¿Qué me sugieres? —Candy empezaba a calentarse, al igual que la conversación.

Terry:—Tarta de tres chocolates suizos, con helado de nueces de Macadamia, virutas de trufa y sorbete de limón al cava —dijo, leyendo la carta a la vez que miraba a su asistente, recitando lentamente todos los ingredientes de aquel postre.

Candy:—Mi piace —dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Terry.

Terry:—¿Y eso?

Candy:—Yo también he estado mirando cosas por la web, una mujer inteligente debe crear munición que descargar en momentos puntuales.

Terry:—¿Y dónde pensabas descargar ese «me gusta» en italiano?

Candy:—Pues en esta ocasión, por ejemplo —respondió ella de forma resolutiva.

Terry:—No sabías que iríamos a cenar fuera.

Candy:—Una buena comida no siempre se sirve en un restaurante. —Candy estaba descargando demasiada munición. Estaba fuera de sí, suelta, loca, excitada.

Terry:—Me rindo, Bella Pettegolezzo, si seguimos esta conversación hasta el final, no podré contenerme y tendré que besarte.

Candy:—No hasta que compartamos esa tarta que me has prometido, soy muy golosa —dijo, acabando de rematar a Terry, quien hervía por dentro, deseoso también de saborear de arriba abajo a su guapa asistente.

Terry:--Solo la tarta de chocolate

Candy:—Terry, ¡me estás volviendo loca! —ella comenzaba a exasperarse. Ella lo que deseaba es que él la besara y la llevara de vuelta a la mansión para hacer el amor apasionadamente. Su cuerpo llevaba días mandándole señales en forma de sacudidas esporádicas y necesitaba calmar las ganas con él.

Terry:—Y tú a mí, quieres decirme de una vez qué quieres. —Terry le estaba tomando el pelo. Le encantaba verla a la desesperada y deseaba que fuera ella quien le pidiera lo que ambos tanto estaban deseando.

Candy:—Quiero volver a la mansión y… —Candy se iba sonrojando por momentos.

Terry:—Y que te haga el amor, ¿no es cierto? —Terry se inclinó un poco sobre ella y la necesidad de contacto empezó a crecer en la asistente, primero a la altura de su ombligo y luego empezó a descender hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Durante el trayecto en el auto hasta la mansión, reprimieron las ganas que se tenían, charlando por fin relajados de cualquier cosa con Emma, entre risas y Terry y Candy discretas caricias en las manos.

Al llegar a la mansión Emma se despidió para irse a su habitación y la asistente de su papá la siguió pero dandole una mirada provocativa a Terry que entendió a la perfección.

Candy estuvo con Emma en su habitación por aproximadamente treinta minutos donde ambas rieron y se conocieron un poco más. Candy sabía lo que podía pasar con Terry y a pesar de todo lo quería, lo deseaba, era pasión que la consumía y pedía más bien le exigía ser liberada. Candy le pidió a Emma una liga gruesa para sujetar la peluca bien a su rubio cabello y evitar cualquier inconveniente que la delataran. Estaba arriesgando mucho pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón.

Candy se despido de Emma con un _Que duermas bien..._ Emma correspondió del mismo modo. Candy se fue a la habitación en la que Terry ya la esperaba para su sorpresa, bueno ni tan sorpresa.

—Señorita Andley. —Él le envolvió la cara con las manos en cuanto la puerta se cerró y Terry se aseguró de poner el seguro. A Candy se le puso la piel de gallina, bajo el ligero vestido que llevaba puesto—. Te estoy tomando el pelo. Deseo tanto o más que tú esto, quiero besarte por todos los rincones de tu cuerpo, ver cómo tu espalda se arquea disfrutando de mí, y yo de ti. pero empezaré por besarte en la boca.

Aquel beso arrancó suave. Terry acarició con las yemas de los dedos el perfil de sus labios, haciendo que ella los entreabriera, sedienta de él. Se tornó loco, a medida que las embestidas de las lenguas calentaban sus deseos. Mordiéndose de forma sensual, sintiéndose y solapando sus respiraciones. Sus auras debieron fusionarse y formar un halo similar a las luces de la aurora boreal en Edimburgo. Era el beso más perfecto que ambos habían experimentado, de esos que van in crescendo y finalmente vuelven a descender para unir sus miradas y agrandar sus pupilas. Al romper aquel beso, ya no pudieron esperar más. Si en algún momento se les había pasado por la cabeza retroceder de ahí se les olvidó por completo. Volvieron con la necesidad apremiante de amarse por primera vez. Ambos habían sabido transformar el tira y afloja en algo mágico y espontáneo, dejando que la química y la física hicieran de las suyas, mientras compartían unos asientos de clase turista en un vagón de tren. Aunque sin ser consientes de ese hecho los dos llevaban el mismo destino de ida y vuelta, y es que la vida es así de caprichosa: une y desune parejas; las mueve por el tablero como piezas de ajedrez, haciendo combinaciones y jugadas, y del que solo saldrán victoriosos aquellos que deseen llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón. Y este parecía ser el caso de Candy y Terry.

Terry aprisionó a Candy entre sus brazos, inclinó la cabeza y le lamió la línea de la mandíbula antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Un jadeo salió de la garganta de ella cuando notó la erección de él empujando contra su abdomen. Su cuerpo empezó a actuar por su cuenta y lo rodeó con una pierna, apretándose contra su excitación, la quería sentir más cerca, caliente e hinchada, como la notaba pegada a su piel, y sus manos subieron hasta su pelo, que era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Las bocas seguían unidas en besos que empezaban antes de terminar, sumidas en un revoltijo de lenguas, deslizándose por dentro de sus bocas, fluidas y agiles. Terry comenzó a subirle el vestido por los muslos, deseando verla desnuda y ella se apartó lo justo para facilitarle la tarea de sacárselo por la cabeza con un rápido movimiento. Mientras Candy se peleaba con el cinturón, él le desabrochó el sujetador, que poco después estaba en el suelo junto al vestido. La camiseta del actor no tardó mucho en hacerles compañía y tampoco sus pantalones que, ayudados por las hábiles manos de su asistente, descendieron por sus largas y fuertes piernas y, tras quitarse las zapatillas con ayuda de los pies, acabaron tirados en el suelo. Cuando solo las braguitas y calzoncillos cubrían sus cuerpos, se miraron con deseo largamente, comprobando que todo aquello que habían imaginado no superaba la realidad. Eran mucho mejor en vivo y directo, o al menos a ellos se lo parecía en aquel momento.

—Dime, hermosa, ¿cuáles eran esos labios que te iban a explotar? —le susurró. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la miró a los ojos mientras le deslizaba las bragas hacia abajo, erizando la piel de las caderas de ella con aquel contacto—. ¿Estos? —Le besó la boca—. ¿O estos otros? —Con besos calientes y húmedos, inició un viaje en descenso por su cuerpo: la barbilla, la clavícula, el valle entre los pechos, el vientre, el pubis y finalmente el corazón palpitante entre sus muslos. De rodillas ante ella, le agarró el trasero desnudo y hundió la boca en su carne, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido, antes de que volviera a levantarse.

—¿Tú eliges, nena? Quiero hacértelos explotar. No he deseado nada tanto como te deseo a ti ahora.

—Quizá eran estos. —Ella le tomó la mano y la llevó a su entrepierna. Estaba tan mojada que los dedos de Terry se adentraron en ella sin ninguna dificultad cuando ella le instó a penetrarla. Terry sonrió y dejó que ella le guiara la mano. Le gustaba rudo y rápido, tal como pudo comprobar cuando al arquear los dedos le frotó la pared interna con fuerza y ella soltó un fuerte gemido. Su cuerpo se estremeció de puro gusto.

—Me vas a hacer explotar entera. Él se rió por lo bajo y siguió jugando con ella, disfrutando de su placer. Las piernas le temblaban y más que lo iban a hacer si sus dedos seguían presionando su carne más íntima con ese ritmo tan perfecto que no tardaría en hacerle perder el control.

—Solo tienes que pedírmelo —susurró, deteniendo el movimiento de los dedos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No pares, por favor. —La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra su piel desnuda, el sonido de su voz ronca y sus largos dedos entrando y saliendo de ella la estaban acercando al abismo orgásmico. Subió la otra mano y le pellizcó con fuerza un pezón y Candy dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado. Estaba casi a punto.

—Tal vez eran estos otros labios —dijo él, llevando el pulgar a la boca de ella para que se lo chupara, cosa que hizo con devoción, mientras él seguía penetrándola con los dedos de la otra mano, a la vez que los movía en círculos, provocándole un placer casi insoportable.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —le exigió ella, y Terry, que también deseaba entrar en ella más que nada en la vida, la agarró por las mejillas y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. La tumbó sobre la cama y la siguió besando como si no existiera nada en el mundo que no fuera su boca. Sin dejar de besarla, su cuerpo se fue acoplando al suyo y Candy separó las piernas. Cuando su erección entró en contacto con la vulva de ella, ambos suspiraron a la vez. Terry empujó y entró con facilidad. Dios, qué sensación. Era como tocar el cielo estando en la tierra. Ella le atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes, cuando él empezó a moverse rápido y fuerte, aplastándola contra el colchón. Las sensaciones se acumulaban en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, creciendo en intensidad. Cada vez estaban más cerca del clímax, sus bocas todavía pegadas, resollando por el placer.

—Voy a hacerte explotar —le susurró, embistiendo su cuerpo cada vez más rápido, ganando profundidad con cada embestida. Ella gimió contra su boca.

—Y yo a ti —respondió, antes de dejar escapar un grito, cuando su cuerpo se tensó placenteramente y después se apretó alrededor de su virilidad, desbordándola con un orgasmo que la estremeció entera, mientras él seguía arremetiendo, buscando lo que necesitaba, cada vez más rápido. El éxtasis empezó a desgarrarlo. Unas embestidas finales más profundas y fuertes y se derramó dentro de ella.

Cotinuará...

Buenos dias. Tengo una nueva historia que me muero de ganas por compartirles me llego el permiso y estoy trabajando en ella. Agradeciéndoles a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y opiniones me apure con este capítulo. Miles y millones de gracias como siempre saludos de JillValentine.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

Capítulo 8

Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, la barrera de su corazón era muy frágil o simplemente había llegado la persona perfecta para ella, pero en el peor momento. Creer que en ciertos momentos muy especiales de la vida, si tienes suerte, podías conocer a la persona adecuada. No porque esa persona o tú fueseis perfectos, sino porque la combinación de los defectos de ambos crea una estructura especial que permite que esos dos seres encajen el uno en el otro. Y sin embargo los remordimientos de la mentira eran demasiado perturbadores, el temor a decir o hacer cualquier cosa que a él le pudiera perjudicar, podría no dejarte tener la conciencia tranquila. Su sola presencia lo perjudicaba, al menos esos eran los demonios de Candy.

Jorge Jhonson había robado la calma y el sosiego a su preciado bienestar. Desmelenándose por completo ahora y dejándose llevar por sus instintos más primarios. Sabía cuál sería el final, sabía que no se podía volver a confiar después de ser engañado. Y sin embargo era una cobarde que no quería perder al chico del tren. Todo había sido tan bonito. Fue hermosos sentirlo dentro de ella y todo para después perderlo. No habría sido mejor no haberlo conocido.

Con su cabeza reposando sobre sus senos desnudos, Terry escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su mujer como una melodía de relajamiento. No creía que se pudiera sentir tan vivo, tan despierto y ansioso de vivir la vida con una mujer y ahora quería hacerlo todo junto a ella.

Todo lo contrario a Terry Candy se sentía una miserable. No era la indicada para preguntarle sobre Susana, a quien conoció mejor por Emma, pero era humana y sobretodo no era perfecta. Tenía errores como cualquier ser viviente en la tierra.

—¿Es Susana importante en tú vida, Terry? —Se atrevió a preguntar—. Es decir... más bien quiero entender. —Candy se maldijo por abrir su boca si no podía decir lo que quería. —Ella se presentó como tú novia. —dijo y no creía que la respuesta tuviera más tensión ahora mismo, como antes lo había tenido la pregunta.

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Si.

—Que tontería —dijo él quitándole importancia, pero Candy sintió que había inseguridad en su voz.

—No creo que sea una tontería.

—Susana no es mi novia. —Dijo molesto, pero no estaba molesto con su asistente, mas bien con Susana por que había llegado a su limite .

Candy dejó salir el aire. No tenía la satisfacción que necesitaba, quería más para sentirse segura.

—Susana, ¿qué derecho tiene con Emma?

Hubo un silencio. La torturaba con cada segundo que parecía ser una hora en un desierto.

A Terry hablar de aquello no le era fácil, pero si quería iniciar una relación formal y seria con su asistente, era mejor sincerarse, aunque tuviera que regresar el dolor de aquel momento.

—A lo largo de mi vida he tomado decisiones —Empezó a decir Terry separándose del espacio que lo había envuelto en la tranquilidad más reconfortante que jamás había tenido, para sentarse en la cama, a un lado de ella—. De las cuales no me siento orgulloso —su voz era ronca y pastosa. Entonces Candy comprendió que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación era más de lo que había pedido, y quería protestar, quería decirle que se callara, que ya no hablara más, que no era necesario, pero no pudo por que si lo era. De pronto apareció una fuerza en el ambiente de la noche que la obligó a alzar la mirada. Y entonces lo vio, era palpable. Vio cuan vulnerable Terry lucía. De cuán endeble estaba él ahora mismo. Aquello la descolocó, porque él estaba mostrando una cara desconocida. Una cara totalmente diferente a la del chico del tren y el mesero que la dejó plantada en Glasgow. Una cara diferente a la que volvió a ver cuando descubrió que el misterioso chico resulto ser un actor de Broadway, y ademas aclamado por todo el continente americano. Él que ahora tenía frente a ella tenia rostro incierto con gesto nervioso, incluso ansioso. —Decisiones de las que no me arrepiento —siguió Terry —. Tuve una niñez bastante atormentada. Después de que mi padre me alejó de mi madre, la relación con él fue bastante asquerosa que empeoraba día a día. Al cumplir los diez años comenzaba a revelarme, llegaba tarde a casa, era un chiquillo enojado con el mundo. Sediento de atención. Sediento de venganza contra su padre. Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando me obligó a casarme con Stela y entonces caí en la cuenta de que Richard Grandchester fue un hijo de puta, por qué hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta de que mi padre era un imbécil que no conocía otra clase de amor que no era hacia si mismo. Y me hice un hombre resentido. Odie a Richard Grandchester por abandonar a mi madre y a mi, porque en los primeros años de mi vida yo no fui importante en su vida porque esa es la verdad. No me quiso en su vida, dejo a mi madre embarazada de mí, para luego abandonarla, Y cuando me necesito, para tener más en la vida, me separo de ella, y todo por el dinero. Y lo odie más por amenazarme con destruir la tranquilidad de mi madre. Por que mi madre es Elynor Becker.

—Todo lo que Annie dijo era verdad pensó Candy—.

— Esa es la verdad de mi matrimonio—siguió él—. Conocí a Susana dos semanas antes de casarme. Tuvimos intimidad y yo le conté que me iba a casar y las razones, pensé que me echaría de su vida, que me odiaría, pero todo lo contrario acepto ser mi amante, y en ella olvidaba la vida que me impuso mi padre. —Candy no pudo aguantar con toda esa información y pronto las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas. Terry que no la escuchaba siguió contándole la verdad:

—No te digo esto con el afán de justificar mis actos, por qué es de cobardes escudarse detrás de una relación familiar disfuncional. No estoy contándote esto para que me compadezcas y trates de sentir empatía conmigo. —Candy ni siquiera pudo formular una palabra, tenía el llanto atorado con el nudo en la garganta cuando Terry volvió a hablar:

—Deje entrar a Susana en la vida de mi hija, que tomará decisiones por mi, incluso cuando Emma tenia diez años pense en hacerla mi esposa a pesar de no tener formalmente una relación, por que creía que ella era lo que Emma necesitaba. Cuando sali de viaje de América para hablar con Emma de mi decisión. Sin embargo Emma no tomó la noticia como creí que lo haría, todo lo contrario empezó a rebelarse, me dijo que si me casaba con Susana nunca más la volvería a ver. Regrese a América antes de tiempo y entonces comprendí lo estupido que había sido. —De pronto el semblante de Terry cambio y Candy vio a un hombre peligroso. —Encontré a Susana con otro hombre en su camerino. —Candy abrió los ojos de la impresión, por que de todo lo que había imaginado, eso era lo que no había pensado que iba a escuchar, siguió Terry —Susana lo niega, dice que yo lo imagine y que el hombre que estaba hincado metido bajo su vestuario no hacía nada más que arreglar la costura. Pero yo la había escuchado gemir. —Candy se trago un sollozo—. Sabes algo nena —siguió Terry. —No me importó, ni siquiera me lastimo en lo más mínimo. Así comprendí que Susana no era la mujer que ocuparía en lugar de Stela. No fue hasta entonces que Terry se dio cuenta que Candy estaba llorando.

—Hermosa. No por favor no llores por mi —Candy se sintió tan desdichada. Se sentía tan mala como Susana. No, ella era peor que Susana. Terry la odiaría y con razón.

—Terry... yo necesito decirte...

—No me digas nada, por favor no te sientas mal por mí.

—Pero tienes que saber que...

La boca de Terry no la dejó terminar, a pesar de que ella intentó alejarlo. Él sabía lo que ella iba a decir y no quería oírlo, aún no. Comenzó a besarla con necesidad. No la dejó pensar en nada más que en la pasión. Por qué se entregó desnudo, no solo de alma, mente y cuerpo, también le dio su espíritu. Y le hizo el amor en la luna, con las velas en forma de estrellas y dejó que sus cuerpos flotaran en el espacio sin fin...

Por que sabía que ella era la que su corazón había estado esperando toda su vida. Desde el momento en que la vio en la estación del tren, a la chica que se le enfrento como una salvaje, para luego buscarlo y hacerlo pagar por dejarla plantada. ¡Ah! Quería seguir con ese tira y afloja que le encantaba tener con ella, por que por mucho que tratara de esconderse debajo de esa peluca y esos lentes, no había nadie en el mundo con esas pecas escondidas con maquillaje y esa nariz respingona como la de ella.

Como quería quitarle ese pelo artificial para besar cada riso rubio con el que había fantaseado todos los días desde que la vio. Pero se contuvo, por que le gustaba ese jugueteo lleno de misterio.

Además el cariño con el que trató a Emma y lo feliz que ambas reían. Si, ella era la mujer que su corazón necesitaba. Y él que había pensado que no la volvería a ver...

Al día siguiente Terry fue a la habitación de Emma muy temprano, quería tener su aprobación sobre su asistente.

—Emma... —le susurró.

—Mmmm... —Emma entre abrió un ojo y lo volvio a cerrar.

—¿Como te a parecido la señorita Andley?

—Mmmm.. ¿Quien es la señorita A ... esa?

—Mi asistente.

—Ah, ella. ¿Por que?

—Solo quería saber tu opinión.

—Cual quier mujer es mejor que Susana, pero tu asistente personal me agrada mucho.

—Entonces no hay problema con ella.

—Será tu novia. —Preguntó Emma y río tímida.

—Creó que ya lo es —dijo Terry con una sonrisa boba

¿Me llevaras contigo a América? —Tenía la esperanza que si.

—Emma. Sabes que no es posible por el momento. Pero estaremos juntos muy pronto te lo prometo.

—¿Regresare al colegio? —Trató de disimular su desilusión.

—Creo que es lo mejor. —No era lo mejor y lo sabía, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a que Emma fuera la comida de la prensa amarillista, ni mucho menos a ponerla en peligro.

—Esta bien—. Dijo Emma al fin pero con tristeza

—Princesa, Te amo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y moriría si llegará a pasarte algo.—. Emma lo abrazó.

—Yo también te amo papá. Te prometo portarme bien, pero no tardes mucho.

—Te doy mi palabra de inglés. Emma río—Gracias princesa.

Dejó a Emma seguir durmiendo y salió de la mansión para llegar a un entendimiento con la rectora del colegio SanPablo.

Regresaron a Nueva York después de dejar a Emma en el colegio, Candy se despidió de Emma con mucho dolor en su corazón por dejarla en esa casa espantosa.

Durante el camino iba muy seria y muy pensativa. Toda ella estaba en punto de ebullición, pero Terry iba enserio con lo deformar una familia

—Hermosa, ya eres mi novia —no era una petición ni mucho menos era una pregunta. Él lo daba por hecho y lo dijo seguro y sin bacilar. a pesar de tener una sonrisa de estar pasándola en grande, que ella adoraba.

Tan sexy pensó Candy. La había tomado por sorpresa y inconscientemente Candy se sintió muy feliz por un momento. Luego la realidad la abofeteo haciéndola despertar de golpe. Y si creyó que no podía ir peor, se equivocó.

—Te prometo ayudarte con la maleta en el tren.

Ahora Candy estaba ahogandose por todo lo que ya no podía aguantar y abrió los ojos como platos. No podia ser. Despierta Candy, se dijo. Es una pesadilla y estaba alucinando y escuchando disparates. Pero Terry la miraba intensamente y empezó a temblar de los nervios. ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó en un susurro .

—¡¡Ah!! Te he atrapado,

—No entiendo lo qué dices.

Dios mío. Terry lo sabía, lo sabía todo.

—Que fingir en ser otra, para vengarte de mi por el plantón,

Dios mio que disparates estaba pensando Terry. Por que la tierra no se apiadaba y se la tragaba ya mismo. —Lo que no entiendo, es como te enteraste de que yo necesitaba asistente, — Preguntó Terry—. ¿Conocías a Robert? Estaba muda, se iba a morir de tanto aguantar el nudo de emociones que tenía atragantadas. Pero al parecer no era necesario las explicaciones, al menos no por el momento. —Bueno eso no tiene importancia. Te perdono, si tú perdonas el plantón. Estamos a mano —lo dijo simple y resuelto. Estaba tan feliz que no era capaz de notar la tensión en la chica..

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York. Era lunes así que se dirigieron al departamento de Terry y aunque él quería hacerle el amor a su novia, primero tenía que limpiar el camino para no tener malos entendidos. Así que fue a buscar a Susana. Poco después Candy necesitaba sacar todo lo que no la dejaba respirar y solo con Annie encontraría ese aire.

—Esto es un cañonazo —consideró Annie tras leer el artículo biográfico y escuchar todo lo que Candy le contó del actor—. De veras si no me lo dices tú, te prometo que no lo creería.

—Lo del artículo solo es una base. —Recupero su portátil y volvió a guardarla —No tengo la mínima idea de lo que voy a hacer. Terry da por hecho que somos novios.

—Pero no te dijo como se enteró de quien eras.

—Imagínate que piensa que me disfracé para hacerlo pagar por el plantón. Dios que embrollo.

—Es un chico listo —Annie chasqueó la lengua.

— Si, que no tardará en mandarme a freír espárragos cuando descubra la verdad.

—Creo que deberías desaparecer ese biográfico. Si alguien descubre que eres la autora.

—Si lo haré. Pero hoy no.

Susana reacciono mucho peor de lo que habia pensado. Terry había ido a su apartamento para advertirle que se mantuviera alejada de su vida y de la vida de Emma. Pero susana estaba trastornada, histriónica y le había gritado que él era un infiel, y que ella había intentado en vano aplacarse y amoldarse a sus continuos cambios de humor y arranques de mal genio. Y al final, aquella noche en que acabó perdiendo los estribos con otro, fue porque había colmado su paciencia con su obstinado rechazo. Que no le importaba todos los esfuerzos que había hecho con su hija.

—Ya veo que sigues el mismo camino manipulador que tu padre —le espetó con resentimiento—.

—¿Por qué tienes que sacar a mi padre? Deja de entrometerte en mi vida privada

—Porque te quiero. —le grito.

—¡Querer a una persona significa respetar sus derechos y los límites que esa persona se ha marcado en la vida! Nosotros nunca estuvimos en una relación. No eres una niña Susana y no te prometí amor, sabías cómo serían las cosas desde el principio...

—Por qué me tratas igual que a un perro que puedes llevar cogido de una correa y controlar como te venga en gana...

—No digas disparates —interrumpió él, frunciendo el ceño—. Vamos, Susana, procura calmarte y...

—¡No quiero calmarme! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar furiosa. Dime, ¿acaso serías capaz de poner a tu hija en manos desconocidas?

—No tenemos nada más de que hablar.

—Tú eres un hombre que ya ha pasado por un mal matrimonio y probablemente estas yendo de cabeza a otro.

—Hasta que seas capaz de controlarte como un ser humano normal, quizás hablemos, mientras no te cruces en mi camino. Una cosa más no vuelvas a decir que eres mi novia.

—¿Es esa simplona ¿verdad?

Terry la ignoro y salió bastante enfadado pero lo que más le cabreo con indignación— era lo detallado y convincente que ella le habia dicho todo... como si ella fuese la primera en creerse sus propias gilipolleces.

—¡Terry...! Regresa ahora mismo, o te arrepentirás.

Seguia escuchando los gritos de esa loca ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Susana ? Decidió no averiguarlo.

Candy tenía un fuerte deseo de ver a Terry cuando el teléfono sonó, se apresuró a mirar la pantalla para ver si era él quién llamaba. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron: era Jorge Johnson su jefe. Con un suspiro de cansancio, respondió de mala gana:

—¿Sí?

—Candy. —Jorge empleó un tono bastante seco, y había en su voz una satisfacción que no le gustó nada—. Necesito que vengas a verme. Tenemos que hablar.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Le hubiera encantado decirle que estaba ocupadísima, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa mínimamente convincente. Y como ya se encontraba al borde de la desesperación respondió.

—Muy bien. Dentro de nada estoy ahí.

El taxi condujo a las oficinas publicitarias. Encontró a Jorge en su oficina, que tenía las dimensiones de un pequeño apartamento. Estaba disfrutando de un rato de relajación en el sillón de masajes que ocupaba un rincón entero de la lugar, apretando botones en el panel de control.

—¿Te apetece probarlo? —le ofreció, dando unas palmaditas en el apoyabrazos—. Puede administrar hasta quince clases distintas de masaje. Analiza los músculos de tu espalda y hace recomendaciones. También aprieta y distiende los músculos del muslo y la pantorrilla.

—No, gracias. —dijo y se acomodo en un asiento normal próximo al sillón de masajes—. ¿De qué quería que habláramos? Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, concentrado en introducir un mensaje de programa en el sillón. El mecanismo empezó a zumbar y ajustó la posición.

—DeTerrunce GrandChester —dijo finalmente. —Para que más si no es hablar sobre ese tema.

—Me quedan días para lo que quieras saber, pero no...

—No te estoy obteniendo la información. Sin embargo se algo sobre él. Algo que necesito oír de ti.

Todos los instintos le gritaron que se fuera de allí inmediatamente. Jonhson siempre estaba acumulando información sobre todo el mundo, y no habría vacilado

Annie le había advertido que aquello era exactamente la clase de cosas que debía esperar de Jorge Jonhson. Ni siquiera podía sentise peor que una imbécil.

Pero debía determinar de la mejor manera como afrontar sus errores y eso solo era diciendo la verdad. Decidió que necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de encarar a Terry, por que prefería que el supiera de su boca la verdad aunque lo perdiera en ese momento, que perderlo odiándola cuando descubriese todo. Quizás lo llamaría hoy mismo y pudieran hablar.

Susana no pensaba dejar que otra tuviera lo que por tanto tiempo considero solo suyo...

Ese día Terry no fue a buscar a su asistente, estaba realmente furioso, y solo había una persona que podía escucharlo.

Continuará...

Lectores queridos hola a todos. Saben estoy un poco intrigada.

«¿Kamanance como dedujiste que Terry sabía quien era su asistente!» Sinceramente me sorprendiste.

Gracias y miles de gracias chicos y chicas nos leemos pronto. Tal vez más tarde o mañana. Gracias por comentar y por sus opiniones. Buenas noches.

JillValentine.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

Capítulo 9.

De camino a casa, con los pies pidiendo un descanso, había recibido unos cuantos mensajes de texto, de su recién adquirido novio. Aun no podía creer que Terrunce GrandChester el famoso actor de Broadway era su novio, no sentía ese derecho y al mismo tiempo hasta se sentía su dueña. Pero ahora no era capaz de mirar los mensajes, ni siquiera todo rastro de Terrunce en su teléfono. Incluidas algunas fotos divertidas con Emma que se habían hecho antes de volver a Nueva York. Pensó en lanzar el móvil al río, solo de pensar que ese aparato era el testigo, la torturaba solo con mirarlo.

Un momento después, tras tranquilizarse y entrar en una cafetería para tomarse un té con el que calmar sus nervios, recibió una llamada de Jorge Johnson, que rechazo inmediatamente. No estaba dispuesta a seguir manteniendo contacto con ese ser despreciable que la había engatusado para conseguir su propósito. Ya no era un simple articulo. Era algo más.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le había preguntado Candy a Jorge Johnson, cuando esté puso en sus manos el estado bancario de su cuenta. Sin embargo lo que llamó su atención de inmediato no era el papel del banco. Pero lo que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos eran los seis numeros que aparecía marcados y disponible a Candice White por la cantidad de $200,000 dólares.

—Un estado del banco —le contesto Jorge Johnson quitándole importancia. —No es impresionante. —Dijo como si acabara de ganarse la lotería—. Te han depositado en tu cuenta $200,000 y puedes hacer uso del dinero hoy mismo. —Candy frunció el ceño, sin acabar de entender por qué habían depositado mucho dinero, algo no iba bien. pensó.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Jorge Johnson cuando vio el disgusto que se formó en su rostro..

—Mi nómina semanal me llega por transferencia directa, cada viernes. Así que la semana pasada consulté los movimientos de mi cuenta, y el disponible era de $1,500 dólares. Esta cantidad seguramente es un error...

—Con esos doscientos mil dólares —La interrumpio Jorge Johnson —, resolverás tu vida. Solo termina tu trabajo con el artículo, y al final todos felices.

—¡Esto no es solo un articulo biográfico, ¿verdad?!

—Candy. No te ilusiones mucho, Terrunce no es hombre de una sola mujer, te dirá las cosas más bonitas por que es actor. Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto pero en caso de que Terrunce llegara a enamorarse de una mujer, pequeña Candy, no serás tú.

—¡Quiero la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer con el artículo?.—Volvió a preguntar saliéndose del tema. No estaba dispuesta a hablar de su relación con Terry y realmente se sentía furiosa, ya no creía poder contener más todo lo que llevaba dentro, era mucho de verdad que si. En cualquier momento iba hacer erupción. Jorge Johnson había jugado muy bien sus cartas. El dinero ya estaba en su cuenta y ella tenía todos sus pagos programados automáticamente.

¡Malditos!

—Te recuerdo cuál es tu trabajo pero sobre todo te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato. Así que por tu bien solo dedícate a cumplirlo.

En ese momento había entrado Robert Hatteway Sin anunciarse. A Candy no le extrañó su presencia. Y por el gesto en su rostro seguramente lo había escuchado todo. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué más tenía que pasar?

—Señorita White, es una agradable sorpresa volver a verla, por su trabajo no se preocupe sólo es un artículo, no tiene nada fuera de lugar, ya sabe para limpiar la fama de arrogante en el que tienen a mi querido socio.

Claro y ella se chupaba el dedo. ¡Miserable!

Incapaz de seguir escuchando a ese par de ratas callejeras, salió sintiéndose peor que al principio..

Solo quería estar sola y recomponerse lo antes posible del golpe. Pagó la cuenta del te y salió de la cafetería, decidió irse a pie.

Había andado demasiado con aquellos tacones del demonio, pero a Candy le encantaba encajar los problemas andando sin rumbo, como si el devenir del tiempo y el aire fresco de la calle fueran a hacer desaparecer los malos tragos como por arte de magia, y, en cierto modo, así era para ella. No le gustaba demasiado estar encerrada y, aunque su casa era su refugio, en momentos bajos le parecía como una carcel de mujeres abandonada y sola.

Cuando por fin cruzó el umbral de su apartamento, lanzó los zapatos de aquella manera en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, para seguir llorando a moco tendido, sintiéndose una perdedora en el amor y maldiciendo la especialidad en la publicidad que en su día había decidido escoger y que ahora le servía de lacra para que cupido la esquivara, convirtiéndola en una desdichada.

Esos sentimientos, por muy despechada que se sintiera, se habían agarrado con fuerza a su razón y no pretendían irse de rositas de momento. Amenazaban con torturarla un poco más, hasta que sus imaginarias manos se cansaran de aferrarse a lo que fuera que le hacían. Pero las distancias en esa profesión eran cortas, y bien que lo sabía.

Llegó a una zona de casas con jardines verdes y grandes. Solo lo habitaban famosos y empresarios reconocidos, Terry iba cubierto con un abrigo oscuro un poco desgastado, también llebaba un sombrero y una bufanda para que no fuera visto por los reporteros mal intencionados.

—Perdóname por haber llegado sin aviso —dijo cuando entró por la puerta de la parte trasera que tenía la mansión.

—No digas eso, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Pero dame un abrazo que te he extrañado. No te vez bien —agregó después de abrazar al hombre más alto y joven que ella.

—No te equivocas.

—¿Todo bien con Emma?

—En parte si y otra no.

—Te gustaría compartirlo con migo.

—Si. Creo que me caería bien.

Tras un rato de conversación entre madre e hijo. Ellynor tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión cuando escucho a Terry decir aquello:

—Creo que me retiro del mundo teatral Madre, así como he decidido alejarme de este mundo, así es mi deseo de que sea respetado mi mundo privado, creo que Ema ya tenido suficiente y yo también, sé que no voy a poder detener que algún día cualquier persona arrastre por los suelos mi nombre o de las demás personas que se encuentren involucradas, en caso de haberlas, pero no pienso ser partícipe de esa situación siendo actor. No más.

Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses de mi vida.— Ellynor estaba en shock, jamás creyó escuchar tantas palabras dichas por Terry, sobretodo que se las dijera a ella—. Ni siquiera he podido asimilar las o procesarlas —siguió Terry—. Me he equivocado tanto con Emma, me olvidé de la promesa. Creo que soy igual que Richard.

—No digas eso Terry. Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para tu hija.

—No. madre me olvide de ella, por que me importaba más lo que yo quería para mi y lo conseguí pero a un precio muy alto. Tengo miedo que Emma llegue a odiarme, como yo odie a Richard.

—Terry... No pienses así, es muy diferente empezando por que tu no eres Richard, estas muy lejos de ser como él.

—Y para empeorar fui a ver a Susana —siguió Terry. Quería llegar a un buen término y hacerle entender que no puede seguir involucrándose en las decisiones sobre mi hija y en mis cosas Pero esa mujer está loca.

—Calma, hijo todo tiene solución.

—No se que hacer.

—Habrá un modo de hacerlo, si buscas verás que todo se puede resolver.

—Emma me pidió que la trajera con migo, pero no puede venir a verte libremente, sin perjudicar a uno de los dos. ¡Demonios! No puedo llamarte mamá libremente. Creía que después de la muerte de Richard todo sería más fácil, pero a hora Susana lo esta complicando todo.

Ellynor también sufría por ver a su hijo en ese estado. Y le dolía no poder compartír su amor en público. Por qué no le reconocerían el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado a él.

—Perdona a tu padre. libérate por lo menos de ese peso. Y luego ocúpate del siguiente problema, no intentes resolverlos todos juntos por qué no lograrás salir de ellos.

—¿Tú lo has perdonado? ¿Has perdonado a Richard —le soltó con resentimiento, por que aún le dolía, le dolía que Ellynor no fuera a buscarlo cuando Richard se lo llevo a Inglaterra. Pero arrepintiéndose un momento después de haber dicho aquellas palabras cuando ya era tarde.

—No somos nosotros los que tenemos que juzgar, pero si quieres estar en paz con tigo, debes olvidar.

—Perdóname. Intento olvidar, pero es muy grande lo que tengo aquí adentro —señaló su cabeza, refiriéndose a su alma. —Qué creo que nunca podré olvídarlo—Terry dijo sorpresivamente sintiendo un peso menos en su cuerpo algo que no captó de inmediato.

—No digas eso, como te veo ahora ya has empezado a perdonar y olvidar.

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Por qué estás aquí hablando con migo de ese bicho que te molesta, y no has salido corriendo como cada vez que tratábamos de hablar del tema. Además estas haciendo lo correcto has empezado a ver tus errores. No es tarde hijo. Creo que afuera hay alguien digna de ti, y del cariño de mi nieta.

—¿De verdad? Por una extraña razón Terry se sentía diferente. Para bien.

—¿Hay alguien más? ¿Cierto? Terry abrió los ojos por la certeza de su Madre.

—¿Por qué piensas qué hay alguien?

—Por qué tienes un brillo nuevo en tus ojos, por qué estás aquí sintiéndote incapaz y sin embargo estas de pie luchando como un hombre, ya no como un joven, y sobre todo por qué quieres más.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Terry lo confirmo.

— ¿La conozco? Cuéntame, ¿como es ella? Preguntó Ellynor entusiasmada.

—No pertenece al medio artístico y no es bonita, es hermosa y pertenece a las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Además Emma la adora, ella me hizo ver mis errores mamá. Y, si, mamá estoy enamorado como un chiquillo.

—Me gustaría conócerla. —Le debo que esté cambiando tu vida, pensó Ellynor

Terry siguió contando con gusto como conoció a la pecosa del tren, la mujer vengativa que se hace pasar como su asistente, para hacerle pagar el plantón. Ellynor lo escuchaba y entendía la importancia que esa mujer se había hecho en la vida de su hijo, y si él era feliz ella lo era también.

Esa noche, Terry se quedó en casa de Ellynor. Al siguiente día le fue imposible salir de la mansión de su madre, la casa estaba llena de periodistas amarillistas. Había tratado de comunicarse con su asistente, pero no le contestó ningún mensaje ni tampoco las llamadas que le hacía. Empezaba a pensar que algo no estaba bien.

A Candy el día martes le lanzó desde arriba un inmenso cubo de agua helada. Cuando le comunicaron que la señorita Susana Marlow había preguntado por ella, y para hablar de un asunto importante. Habia retomado su trabajo de asistente a la misma hora por la mañana, pero cuando llegó Terry no se encontraba, aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Había imaginado que él iba a estar esperándola, tras su desilusión decidió que era mejor así, y se puso a revisar los pendientes O algún compromiso que tuviera su novio actor, parecía ser un día ocupado; reuniones, listas de tareas, más reuniones, y Candy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco agitada. No tenía ni diez minutos trabajando cuándo la vio.

—Buenos días— Saludo con cortesía y cautela.

Susana estaba bastante molesta. Había tenido que esperar a que la criada anunciara su llegada. A ella, que nunca lo había hecho y todo para hablar con esa poca cosa. Por eso en cuanto la vio no disimuló su desagrado .

—Así que eres tú la zorrita que intenta quitarme a Terry.

—¿Perdón...?

Solo esto faltaba para empeorar a un más su situación.

—Si crees que todo será tuyo niña, estas en el lugar equivocado.

—No la entiendo señorita. —Candy trataba de no perder el control, poco probable que lo consiguiera teniendo en cuenta los insultos que estaba recibiendo.

—Ne importa una mierda, ahorita mismo te largas de aquí.

—Creo que usted no es mi jefe para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.

—Soy la prometida de Terry, eso es más que suficiente, para que te largues ya mismo.

Vaya mentira, pensó Candy

—Si ese es el motivo de su visita, señorita Marlowe le sugiero hablarlo con el señor GrandChester. No conmigo.

—¿De verdad crees que es un estúpido y ciego de amor por ti? Yo estaba intentando darle un niño. Quería que tuviéramos una familia, pero llegaste tú y arruinaste todo, no permitiré que intentes quitármelo. ¡Furcia embustera!

—Será mejor que salga ahora mismo de aquí. No voy a permitir más ofensas hacia mi.

—¿O es que te importaba una mierda lo mal que pudiera estar pasándola yo?

—No tendría por que importarme en lo absoluto señorita Marlowe, cuando nunca nos hemos tratado. Y le repito debe hablarlo con Terry.

—No te voy a permitir que te quedes con lo que es mío ¿entiendes?

La señora del servicio que había escuchado todo, inmediatamente llamo al guardia de seguridad del edificio. Nunca había creído tener que sacar a la señorita Susana a pesar de que siembre se había portado brusca con ella, pero en esta ocasión lo haría y con gusto.

Susana estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a golpes contra la asistente que la miraba confundida, y sí también con miedo. Susana estaba comportándose muy agresiva.

Susana era una narcisista, necesitaba sentir que se había alzado con la victoria. Candy pudo notar la grandeza de ese problema. ¿Era un peligro Susana para ella?

Minutos después incapaz de seguir allí tras lo ocurrido. Candy tomó su cartera y salió del edificio de su jefe, no tenía ánimos para absolutamente nada.

Terry salio de la casa de su madre cuando la prensa amarillista se hubo retirado. Su asistente no le contestó el teléfono, y eso lo preocupó, ella desde anoche no le tomaba sus llamadas. ¿Estaría mal su teléfono? Suspiró, resignándose a encontrarla en el departamento.

Llegó directo a su despacho cuando hubo entrado a su apartamento, pero su asistente no estaba en su lugar . Esto ya no le estaba gustando. Era ya media mañana y ella no estaba aquí, no contestaba el teléfono, y él se estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Se tomaría la tarde libre? —se preguntó en voz alta, pero luego meneó la cabeza —Algo debió pasar —dijo él insistiendo de nuevo en el teléfono.

— Se fue antes de medio día —informó de pronto la señora del servicio haciéndolo sobresaltarse en su lugar. Luego Terry se preguntó si habría algun compromiso que a él se le hubiera pasado—, Fue después de que la señorita Susana la corriera de aquí. Entonces la señorita Andley salio cuando los guardias le pidieron a la señorita Susana que se retirara y esta se hubo marchado, su asistente no volvió

Terry se detuvo en su intento de intentar comunicarse con su asistente a travez del teléfono

—¡¿Qué Susana hizo ¿Qué?! ¡Joder!

Había intentado ser paciente con Susana, ahora lo haría de la manera menos humana.

Entró a su auto y lo encendió a la vez que se preguntaba de si era capaz de perdonar a Susana. Y luego inevitablemente pensó. Que haría si su novia era capaz de traicionarlo. Si era honesto con el mismo Susana no le importaba en lo absoluto. Pero su novia. Ella era buena. Ella era diferente. ¿Y si, por cosas de la vida, algo sucedía, y ella de verdad, de verdad, lo traicionaba? No como la pequeña travesura del Misterio en un tren. O como la mentira vengativa de una chica con peluca. No, si ella de verdad, de verdad lo traicionaba. Dolía solo pensarlo, pero entonces, él ya no podría volver a confiar en ella. No podría volver a mirarla como antes lo hacía. No, no la perdonaría, fue su respuesta.

Lo había sabido desde antes. Él era un hombre que no repartía perdón. Ni aunque fuera , no podría. Y entonces el corazón le dolió sólo de pensarlo. Ya. Para Terry. Eso no va a suceder. Y, respirando profundo, puso el auto en marcha y se fue. Era martes un día ocupado; reuniones, listas de tareas, más reuniones. Y ella no le contestaba.

Después de salir del apartamento de Terry, Candy no tenía ánimos para ver a nadie. Así que solo le quedaba una salida.

Con la vista puesta en la pantalla de su portátil, comenzó a escribir el artículo biográfico de Terrence GrandChester. No porque deseo hacerlo, sino porque no tenía otra alternativa sino porque las cláusulas del maldito contrato la orillaron al filo del precipicio, casi hasta el punto de hacerla caer.

Escribió la biografía de un hombre adinerado y poderoso, lleno de secretos oscuros que podrían destruirle si salían a la luz. Hubo un amor de juventud dondedos jóvenes totalmente diferentes que pesar de vivir en la época de igualdad fueron unidas por las ambiciones de sus progenitores. Tras dos años de un matrimonio desequilibrado, un abismo en el camino los separó. Uno de ambos jóvenes llegó a triunfar en la vida mientras otra dormía profundamente.

Candy Jamás había escrito algo en tan poco tiempo, ni mucho menos bajo tanta presión, el trabajo con él, sus estudios universitario por las noches y a Jorge Johnson diciéndole día a día que no olvidara su sueño de ir a Paris

Cuando había escrito las primeras dos mil palabras del artículo biográfico de Terrunce GrandChester sentía haber expresado la voz de otra persona. Como si ella lo hubiera liberado, como si mañana Terry fuera alguien diferente. y sin embargo a pesar de todo esto se sentía Tan vacía. Tan triste. Tan sola. Como si llevara una vida sentada en esa silla con los dedos pegados a un teclado y la vista fija en la pantalla de su portátil. Pero sólo habían pasado quince minutos. Y todavía era martes.

Durante unos instantes Candy llegó a un punto donde lo único que quería era salir de todo esto, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba se negaba a sucumbir ante Jorge Johnson, Así pues pasaban los minutos lentamente el mismo día.

Después de una hora tirada en la cama con un documento abierto en la pantalla de su ordenador, una página casi en blanco, tan sólo con un par de letras en la parte superior, Candy se levantó abruptamente y salió del refugio de su apartamento sin apagar el ordenador.

Continuará...


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

Lamento haber borrado el capítulo, pero aquí está. Saludos...

CAPÍTULO 10.

Contrario a lo que creía en cuanto al artículo biográfico de Terrunce GrandChester. Había tenido que mandar un avance por correo electrónico a Robert Hateway.

Candy le envió el que había escrito recientemente, no revelaba nombres a los que pudiera afectar, ni comprometía a Terrunce, ni mucho menos con la prensa amarillista.

¡Joder! Eso era ella ahora. Una amarillista.

Aunque por lo general estas noticias no cuenten con ninguna evidencia (o escasas) y sin una investigación bien definida. Este tipo de prensa sensacionalista incluye titulares de Catástrofes y gran número de fotografías coninformación detallada acerca de accidentes, crímenes, adulterio, y enredos políticos y sociales. En caso de gráfica o en televisión, se caracteriza por usar música impactante, colores extremadamente saturados, principalmente el rojo y tener su información desorganizada.

El término se originó durante la "batalla periodística" entre el New york world deJoshep Pulitzer y el New York journal de William Randolph Hearst, del año 1895 - 1898, y se puede referir específicamente a esa época. Ambos periódicos fueron acusados, por otras publicaciones más serias, de magnificar cierta clase de noticias para aumentar las ventas y de pagar a los implicados para conseguir exclusivas. El peródico acuñó el término "periodismo amarillo" para describir el trabajo tanto de Pulitzer, como de Hearst. A ello contribuyó el éxito del personaje_The Yellow Kid, _en ambos diarios.

El diario no definió el término y en 1898 elaboró el artículoWe called them Yellow because they are yellow. (El título es unjuego de palabras en inglés.Yellowsignifica tanto amarillo como cruel y cobarde.)

En portugués se la denominaimprensa marrom(prensa marrón). Algunos ejemplos de prensa amarillista pueden ser los tabloides ingleses o ejemplos concretos como Diario popular en Paraguay, Crónica en Argentina, el Diario extra en Ecuador o La cuarta en Chile. En Méxicoel periódico semanal Alarmá, en este mismo país durante el gobierno de Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León existieron presiones por parte del gobierno para evitar el, a su juicio, «desmedido amarillismo» en los medios de comunicación electrónicos.

Tenía material de sobra, material que podría perjudicar a Terry en su carrera como actor. Pero Candy no iba a sucumbir ante Jorge Johnson, ni mucho menos ante Robert Hateway.

Necesitaba concentrarse, leer y extraer lo adecuado para armar la biografía de Terrunce GrandChester. Después eliminaría el resto.

Sin embargo después de estar una hora tirada en la cama y sintiéndose jodidamente perdida, no había sido capaz de redactar absolutamente nada más que el títuloLa página estaba casi en blanco, solo tenía escrito en la parte superior:

**_El segundo accionista y actor, del Teatro _****_Standford. Más importante en América. «Terrunce GrandChester es Magnate o Romeo»_**

Pero tal parecía que ese no era el momento para escribir. Exasperada, salió para despejar su mente en una caminata.

Tenía tres días para descubrir que pretendían Robert Hateway y Jorge Johnson con el artículo. —Candy detuvo repentinamente su caminata. —O quizás no es lo que preténdasen hacer. Sino más bien lo que pudiesen ganar con el artículo.

Se supone que cualquier escándalo no solo afectaría al actor, —pensó y a la misma vez se preguntó.

—No. -Se respondió-. Cualquier escándalo perjudicaría no solo a Terry, sino a toda la compañía y actores de Standford. Entonces. ¿Por qué Robert Hatteway quiere perjudicar a Terry? ¡Mierda! No tenía que buscar en el árbol genealógico de Terrunce GrandChester, sino buscar en los negocios que Terrunce tiene con Stanford, e Inevitablemente se puso a llorar cual niña de cinco años. Mientras trataba de calmarse caminando sin tener un punto destinado. De pronto se dirigió a una tienda de regalos que vio a corta distancia,

"_Regalos para toda ocasión " _leyó, e inevitablemente pensó en Emma, por que si seguía metiendo más en suya cansado cerebro, iba a volverse loca.

Entro en el espacio lleno de globos, dulces, flores y peluches. Miró y miró. Cuando se decidió, Por fin, pensó la cajera mareada de verla pasar y regresar por infinitas veces. Candy escogió un peluche y una tarjeta después pagó y salió de la tienda de regalos. Después de escribirle en la tarjeta a Emma, Fue al servicio postal y los envío al colegio SanPablo en Inglaterra.

En el camino de regreso a su departamento ya iba un poco más despejada. Cuando recibió una llamada de un número desconocido.

—¿Alo?

—Señorita White —Candy reconoció la voz de Robert Hatteway. ¡Maldito! Qué ganas de decirle pensó.

—¿Qué necesita señor Hatteway? —preguntó cortante.

—He recibido su avance y es mediocre—Candy apretó los labios para no mandarlo al demonio. —Se que tiene más información. —Por su puesto que sabe, la pregunta es que pretende ganar con destruir a Terry. ¡Ah! Cómo le gustaría saberlo. Respira, respira, se dijo. No tenía que dejarse intimidar o todo se iría a la mierda.

—¿Mediocre? Eso le parece mi trabajo señor Hatteway.

—Candy. No me quiera ver la cara de ¡idiota!— exclamó Y Candy abrió los ojos como platos llenos de ira. ¡Miserable! ¡Rata de dos patas! ¡Culebra ponzoñosa! Respira, respira, se dijo.

—No estoy viéndole la cara de idiota—repitió con sorna—. Simplemente no le estoy entendiendo.

—Mira niña, vamos a dejarnos de jueguitos y quiero un artículo, como dicen los reporteros... ¡Ah! Si... sin pelos en la lengua. ¿Me entiende?

—Sinceramente, no. No entiendo señor Hatteway. —Él sabía confirmó Candy. Hatteway está enterado del pasado y presente de Terry. —Yo creí que un escándalo pondría a Stanford company en una situación financiera. Si el actor principal pierde credibilidad con el público. Afectaría no solo a él sino a toda la compañía. Por lo que usted también se vería afectado ya que Terrunce es su socio menor... y.

—No pregunte ni tampoco estoy pidiendo su opinión —la interrumpió—.sólo termine su trabajo. No le gustaría que Terrunce se entere de cuanto dinero tiene en su cuenta y por que es que lo tiene... ¿verdad? —la estaba amenazando. Candy apretó el móvil en su mano con muchas ganas de aventárselo en la cara a Robert Hateway. ¡Maldito, por eso Jorge Jhonson depositó el dinero en su cuenta! Para hacerla culpable. A ella y solo a ella. ¡Tonta Candy, tonta, tonta! Quería llorar por todo, el coraje que tenía ahora mismo y por toda la mierda que estaba metida. Y ahora comprendía porque Johnson le había puesto en ese proyecto. Ella era la única mujer Y conociendo al conquistador Terry. ¡Joder! Ellos tenían planeado esto. Pero ¿para qué? Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolieron. Necesitaba aire... Le encantaba ser la novia de Terry y adoraba a Emma. Pero había mucha mierda alrededor. ¿Que hago? Si le decía a Terry, podrían usar el dinero en su cuenta para culparla a ella y sólo a ella.

No.

Respira, respira, se dijo.

No dejaría que Robert y Jorge se salieran con la suya, sin que ella intentara defenderse.

—Aré lo que pueda señor Hatteway—dijo de lo más calmada, aunque en realidad estaba todo lo contrario.

Cuando termino la llamada con Robert Hateway ya tenía una nueva misión. El artículo le importaba un comino por el momento. Ahora necesitaba ser su propia detective y en caso de necesitar sería su propia abogada. Pero haría lo que fuera necesario para demostrar su inocencia. Y para eso necesitaba seguir trabajando de asistente con Terry, por que justamente allí estaba su libertad.

Cuando Terry había llegado al apartamento de Candy. la puerta estaba abierta y ñuns chica que no era su novia estaba tirada en el suelo llorando. Se preocupó y rápido se acercó a su lado para levantarla.

Annie al principio se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero luego se tiró a llorar desconsoladamente entre los brazos fuertes de Terry.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó.

— Oh... Se han metido a robar. Nos han robado todo lo de valor.

— ¿Y dónde está Mary? —Annie lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, pero después entendió que Candy todavía no le decía cuál era su nombre verdadero.

—Cuando llegué no había nadie, y así encontré todo —Annie señaló el lugar que todo estaba por todos lados tirado.

—¿Pero no sabes a dónde pudo haber ido Mary, quizás te dejo algún mensaje? —Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Salgamos de aquí, no hay que tocar nada. Voy a llamar a la policía para que hagan el reporte.

Al llegar a los edificios habitacionales y estando a pocos metros de distancia de su apartamento. Candy se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto vio a Terry y a su mejor amiga justo de pie al final de la escalinata que da al piso en el que vivía. Ambas miradas de Terry y Annie, se dirigieron inmediatamente a Candy. Un mal pero muy mal presentimiento se le instalo en la boca del estómago, causándole volteretas casi insoportables. El gesto descompuesto que ambos llevaban en el rostro parecía delatarlo todo, Annie incluso parecía como si estuviese llorando por mucho tiempo. Por lo contrario Terry parecía enojado, casi al punto de querer estrangularle el cuello. ¡Oh! No ahora. ¡Demonios!

—¡Llevo intentando comunicarme contigo desde ayer!—Terry soltó acercándose a su novia. Estaba desconcertado molesto y preocupado que ya no pudo contener su enfado. .

A Candy no le paso desapercibido el reproche en su voz y le temblaron las piernas en cuanto lo vio acercarse con gesto salvaje y peligroso.

—¿Porque demonios no cojes el maldito teléfono? —Le gritó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella. Candy pensó que hasta salvaje se veía tan sexy y caliente, pará Candy, no es el momento, para que pienses en sexo fuerte y duro.

—¿Te hice una pregunta?—repitió más molesto al ver que ella no decía nada. Pero en cuanto Vio el sonrojo, imagino lo que estaba pensando, y su gesto se suavizó un poco.

Sin embargo Candy ya no estaba tan caliente ¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa? Primero llega como el cazador de Jummanji y luego parece un indefenso gatito queriéndo lamer ¿pero qué lamería? ¡Mierda! Candy! Concéntrate. No es el mejor momento para tus fiebres corporales.

— Estaba cansada, me quedé dormida, y salí por comida—dijo pidiendo perdón al cielo por semejante mentira, últimamente le salían solitas.

Terry le dirigió una miraba penetrante , Estsba embelesado. Y a Candy regresaron los recuerdos de la noche que la hizo suya.

¡Demonios! Candy Es qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa, por Dios están en publico. Respira, respira.

Más calmada al menos en cuanto al sexo, pero aún seguía estando confundida y ahora más aturdida.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿porque están aquí afuera?¿Y por qué has venido? —Terry dejó salir un suspiro largo y cansado. Estaba impresionado y admirado de no verla con la peluca, ni esos contactos que cubrían sus verdes y brillantes pupilas.

—¡Candy! —Exclamó de repente Annie

¿Candy? Se preguntó Terry, y las miró sorprendido. Candy. No Mary ¿Qué mierda?

—¡Candy! Oh amiga... volvió a decir Annie

Por lo visto tenían mucho más de lo que hablar, pero ahorita quizás no era el momento. Pensó Terry.

— ¡Candy se han metido a robar! ¡Se llevaron todo! —Annie se detuvo y sorbió las lágrimas—Todo lo valioso del apartamento—dijo entre sollozos y lanzándose en los brazos de Candy—. Se llevaron mi portátil y la tuya también. ¡Candy nos han robado el dinero! —Seguía Annie sin darse cuenta el nombre que usaba para su amiga, y ninguna de las dos amigas se dio cuenta el gesto confundido que hizo Terry.

—¡¿Qué?!—Candy sintió toda la sangré agolparse los pies y el cuerpo helarse.

—¿Pero como carajo ocurrió? —Dijo sintiéndose cada vez más alterada ¿cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? Ahora si se iba a morir, ¡¿Que iba hacer?!

—Nena, cálmate —dijo Terry con palabras suaves. Pero Candy ya no estaba escuchando nada. Le era imposible hacerlo. No cuando la angustia se lehabía instalado en el pecho. No cuando el pánico se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. No cuando casi está completamente segura de que todo esto no es una simple treta negra. No cuando en la laptop... ¡Joder! No cuando allí está escrito todo absolutamente todo de Terrunce GrandChester. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya no más!. Si por casualidad. Si por una jodida casualidad se dan cuenta de la vida privada de Terrunce que esta en su laptop y leían todo lo que ella no borró. Estaría en grandes problemas, no solo con Terry con Robert y Jorge, sino con los judiciales y entonces nadie ni nada iban a poder ayudarla.

Había llegado la policía para hacer el reporte y tomar las huellas, pero Candy estaba perdida en una nube oscura. Algo le decía que esto todavía se pondría peor.

Terry hizo uso de su poder y se encargo de que investigaran más a fondo, pidio tambien detectives especializados y contrato a gente de barrio bajo, por si intentaban vender en las calles las laptops. .

Después de que los oficiales terminaron. Terry trataba de animarla. No entendía por qué estaba tan pálida.

—Trata de calmarte Candy—la llamó por su nombre—, sólo son cosas que se pueden recuperar fácilmente.

—Si supiera pensó Candy con tristeza. —Iremos a comprarte una laptop ahora mismo, —Candy negó con la cabeza. No se sentía con ánimos para hacer absolutamente nada.

—Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! Para este momento Candy ya no pudo contener más y explotó.—No tienes idea de la mierda en la que me he metido.

—Mi amor, preciosa, escúchate -- Terry trata de envolverla entre sus brazos pero Candy se apartaba.

El móvil de Terry sonó haciéndolo desistir en el intento de envolver a Candy en sus brazos.

—¿Robert?

—Terrunce, necesitamos hablar.

—imagino que es por lo de Susana.

Al escuchar aquello Candy lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Si.

—Lo siento Robert. Pero Susana ha llegado a mi límite de paciencia y la quiero fuera de Stanford.

Terry antes de ir a la casa de su novia se había dirigido al teatro y firmo una hoja despidiendo a Susana. No tendría más consideraciones con ella, no después de haber corrido y tratado a su novia de la manera en que lo hizo.

—Pero Susana es muy buena actriz. —insistió Robert, que no quería perder a una actriz como Susana.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo Terry con ironía. Era verdad Susana era muy buena actriz, pero parecía que actuar la estaba enloqueciendo.

—Te parece mejor si hablamos bien del tema.

—Si así lo quieres, está bien conmigo, pero no voy a cambiar mi opinión, quiero a Susana fuera de Stanford, te lo estoy diciendo desde este momento.

—¿En dónde estás ahora mismo?

—Con mi novia —dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Candy.

—¿Con tu asistente?

—Quién más... que ella.

Seguramente así se había enterado Jorge Johnson pensó Candy. Y es que al parecer Terry lo había gritado y A los cuatro vientos. No lo culpaba, ella lo haría de igual manera Si no hubiera toda la mierda alrededor de ella.

Mientras Terry seguía hablando con Robert, Annie se dirigió a Candy porque había notado que su amiga parecía en otro mundo uno oscuro y creía saber la razón.

—¿Qué tienes Candy? Te noto nerviosa. Vaya hasta parece que quieres llorar.

—Mi vida es una mierda Annie ahora mismo estoy metida en ella hasta el fondo. Y no sé qué hacer para salir sin consecuencias.

—Hablamos más tarde porque viene tu chico.

Candy se limpió las lágrimas que no pudo detenerlas.

—¿Podemos hablar?— le pidió Terry a su novia después de terminar la llamada con Robert.

—Candy asintió...

Continuará...

Queridos, queridos lectores, Lamento los errores lo hice deprisa, les dejo este capítulo corto, prometo corregirlo, estoy un poquito ocupada. Vale gracias, muchas gracias por comentar y opinar. JillValentine.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

No sabía que esperar de esa conversación, tampoco estaba segura de querer confrontarlo. Bueno estaba siendo un poco exagerada.

Luego de tanto silencio, luego de tantas mentiras de ella, de tantas verdades a medias. Pero a pesar de eso ahí estaba tragándose el temor para dejarse de caretas y ser sincera de una vez y por todas. Así implicase que fuera el final de su relación, así implicase que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Sentados en el deportivo de Terry, pero no dentro sino al aire libre, para ser exactos sentados en el cofre del carro. Las calles estaban solitarias. Terry solo observaba a su novia. Tenia desconfianza y ese sentimiento no le gustaba. No se iba a ir sin saber que pasaba con ella. Cuando la había vuelto a ver en su apartamento presentándose como su nueva asistente, su corazón había enloquecido. Había tenido la duda de que era la pecosa, y su corazón no se había equivocado. Se lo confirmaron sus reacciones cuando y sin que ella lo pidiera, él se excusó, por que no llegó al Bensons eleven. También los lentes de contactos que usaba para cubrir sus pupilas, había observado detalladamente sus ojos y en alguna ocasión el lente de hidrogel dejaba expuesto el color que intentaba cubrir; era verde esmeralda oculto por un color café oscuro. También en la ocasión que acepto ir a comer con Emma y él. Ella no llevaba su cabello mojado, aunque hay mujeres que no suelen lavarlo a diario de cualquier manera se sabía si había sido expuesto. A todo eso le sumaba su voz. manera de moverse, sus divertidas confrontaciones. y más. Pero habia estado tan feliz, creyó que ella lo había buscado por que sentía algo por él, como él por ella. Ahora sin embargo no estaba seguro de ese sentimiento, al menos no por parte de ella.

—Así que tu nombre es Candy.

No habia sido una pregunta, había sido una afirmación. Una sonrisa trémula se formó en los labios de Candy, pero solo asintió con la cabeza incapaz de confiar en su voz.

Nuevamente silencio...

— Terry, no soy quién tú crees, empezando por que tienes una idea errónea de mi.—Dijo Candy tras el silencio más tenso impuesto por ambos.

La expresión de Terry era serena, pero había un deje oscuro y pesado en su mirada que no estaba ahí hacía unos instantes.

—Por eso he venido... —aceptó él—. No contestabas mis llamadas, no sabía nada de ti. En un momento creí que todo fue por Susana, pero luego de analizar tu comportamiento, entendí que no era eso, y después de allí se vinieron más dudas.

—Tienes razón y no es algo que me guste—dijo y él la miró espectante —pero necesito decirte... Terry te prometo y realmente espero que comprendas que nunca he tratado de perjudicarte o querer hacerte daño en ningún sentido.

—Estas diciéndome esto por lo qué pasó en el Benson eleven.

—¡No! Por favor para de decir eso. Olvídate de ese momento. —dijo fastidiosamente. —La mujer que tienes frente a ti es diferente por ahora.

—No me dirás que tienes una hermana idéntica a ti. ¿Verdad?

—Por favor, Terry, esto es serio..

—Yo. Estoy siendo serio—la interrumpió —, creo que sincero también. Sin embargo tú eres la que me evita. Estas pensativa todo el tiempo. Es que no sientes nada por mi, ¿es esa la razón ?

—No se trata de eso.

—Entonces... ¿Que es Mary? ¡Joder! Candy... Lo siento pero no se quien eres realmente. Ella suspiró

— Soy Candice White y Candy es el diminutivo. Tengo veintidós años. Por favor quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte, y lo haré desde el principio para que puedas entenderme. Terry asintió un poco más relajado

—Mi padre era socio en la editorial del medio publicitario. —Siguió Candy— Pero murió en un accidente así de pronto cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Mi madre no se recupero y poco a poco ella misma terminó con su vida. —le dolía hablar de eso pero tenía que hacerlo. —Jorge Johnson me dio la oportunidad de trabajar en las oficinas publicitarias en Inglaterra, y jure en la tumba de mi padre que algún día yo sería la dueña y tendría su propia revista, Había trabajado duro y creí que ya lo había logrado, pero de pronto Jorge Johnson decidió que fuera yo quien debía publicar el artículo biográfico de un hombre del cual no sabía nada. Me hizo firmar un contrato y me aseguró que este sería el que me llevaría a cumplir mi sueño. Así que antes de viajar a América había decidido visitar a mi amiga Annie. Así te conocí en el tren. No voy a mentir que estaba realmente furiosa por el plantón, pero teniendo en cuenta, bueno, pensé que no te volvería a ver. Entiendes.

—Terry asintió. —Ese mismo día que no te presentaste en el restaurante. —siguió Candy —. Recibí una llamada de Jorge Johnson, mi jefe. Tuve que viajar pues los planes se habían adelantado. Cuando me presente ante ti como tú asistente, tenía diferentes emociones y a la misma vez estaba confundida, mi mente no prosesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, después todo pasaba rápido. Yo tenía un trabajo que cumplir y que odiava hacer. No se de donde sacaste la idea de que mi propósito era vengarme de ti —Candy sonrío triste y luego siguió — y aún que en su momento me pareció infantil ahora me gusta. Sin embargo tenía a la editorial presionándome. Tú y tus acosos disparatados. La universidad. Mi conciencia intranquila.

Terry estaba en silencio procesando toda esa información. No sabía que hacer ¡Joder! Hasta cierto punto comprendía a Candy . La vio de reojo y vio que Candy lo miraba expectante.

¿Qué demonios hacer? La quería mucho. No, la amaba, como nunca lo había hecho, cuando se casó con Stela fue en el proceso de su embarazo que llego a enamorarse de ella, o al menos eso creía, hasta que llegó esta chica traviesa y brava.

Pero ella estaba con él porque tenía, no por que queria. Aquel pensamiento le dolió como también cambiaba su decisión.

Su movil sonó de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación más importante de ambos. Terry contestó sin mirar a la pantalla del movil.

—Aló?

—Mi amor. —Era Susana y Terry frunció el ceño

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó malhumorado.

—He decidido ir por Emma y llevarla conmigo. —Terry se quedó quieto, sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Qué disparates estás diciendo?

Candy lo miro directamente a los ojos, quizás como esperando que ellos le dijieran que estaba pasando.

—No son disparates —siguió Susana—, Emma es mi hija, yo soy quien a estado en su vida, incluso mas que tú. y ahora no creo que seas un buen ejemplo para ella.

Susana terminó la llamada y Terry no tuvo tiempo para pensar en más que ir por Emma. Susana estaba loca.

Candy lo miraba con gesto preocupado, Pero él simplemente subió al auto.

—Terry... Candy intentó detenerlo pero la ignoró, lo vio encender el carro, y lo vio marcharse sin siquiera mirarla. Y candy entendió que todo había terminado. Terry no dejo contarle todo. Y ahora entendía que ese hombre se estaba llevando su corazón.

Casi al instante de que Terry se hubo marchado. Candy recibió un email en su móvil de Jorge Johnson. Le pedía regresar a Inglaterra, Y que ya no era necesario continuar con el artículo, porque Robert Hatteway ya se había encargado de hacerlo por ella. Y en ese momento supo quién se había metido a robar a su apartamento. El mensaje Venia con un documento que no pudo descargar en su móvil. Y un mal presentimiento se instaló en su sentidos.

Terry iba pensando en todo, pero ahora su prioridad era Emma. No entendía que pasaba con Susana, y saber que algún día pensó hacerla su esposa. Habría sido el peor error de su vida, por otro lado Candy no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza. Candy, Candy. Dios mío, Candy amarte duele. Pensó furioso, dolido, pero por alguna razón extraña no se sentía traicionado, quizás por que ella no lo había engañado con otro hombre. Y si era honesto con él mismo cuando se preguntó si sería capaz de perdonar a Candy, si ella lo traicionaba, se refería a la infidelidad de estar con otro hombre. Tomó su móvil y marcó a Inglaterra, para alejar un poco el nombre Y a su dueña Candy de su cabeza. .

Necesitaba asegurarse de que Emma estaba bien y todavía en el colegio. .

—Señor GrandChester, ¿Está todo bien?—Preguntó extrañada la rectora del colegio SanPablo..

—No —dijo sin rodeos—. ¿Emma sigue en el colegio?

La rectora había recibido una llamada de la señorita Marlowe para informar que llegaría por Emma, que estuviera lista. Entonces pensó que el señor GrandChester Llamaba para comprobar si la señorita Marlowe había pasado por Emma.

—Si señor GrandChester, Emma sigue en el colegio? pero imagino que no será por mucho tiempo...

—¡No! —Soltó fuerte y duro, —Lo siento rectora, pero prohibo que mi hija reciba visitas, llamadas o cualquier contacto con Susana Marlowe.

—No lo entiendo— preguntó sinceramente la rectora.

—Llegaré en cuatro horas. Y yo seré quien se lleve a Emma nadie más. Es muy importante esto para mi señorita Grace. Mi hija corre peligro. Al decir estas palabras. La señorita Grace envió la alarma a todo el personal del colegio. Excluyendo al alumnado.

Candy paso las siguientes veinticuatro horas tratando de localizar a Jorge Johnson o a Rober Hatteway. Cuando salió del apartamento lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a las editoriales. Una vez ahí la asistente le informó que su jefe no se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Había pasado las últimas horas de su vida tratando por todas las formas habidas y por haber de ganar un poco de tiempo para que el artículo no fuese publicado, no fuese salido a la venta. Decir que se sentía miserable no se comparaba con nada a ló que en realidad sentía en esos momentos, empezando con la angustia y la infinita impotencia que Inundaban su cuerpo a cada segundo. No pudo hacer nada para localizar a Terry, luego de sus intentos de verlo en el teatro, tratar de hablar con él por teléfono en más veces de las que podía recordar, y también trato de esperarlo afuera de su edificio más de una ocasión, pero él nunca apareció. El motivo realmente no lo sabía. Es como si se hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el viento, como si trataste de esconderse de ella

Por otra parte los intentos legales de tener toda esta locura tampoco surgieron efecto,

La noche anterior se anuncio por televisión el articulo biografico de Terrunce GrandChester, Candy quería morirse, quería echarse a llorar, gritar, quería desaparecer de la tierra y no volver jamás.

La cantidad de expectativas que empezaron a crearse alrededor del artículo luego del anuncio oficial, no se hizo esperar. La cantidad de inconmensurables opiniones en internet fue tan grande como el tamaño de sus nervios. Como el tamaño del peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba acabado. Annie tuvo que comprar una laptop para estar informadas.

Todo habia terminado, en la mañana su tumba fue cavada en lo profundo de la tierra. Luego de intentar detener a toda costa el artículo que ella habia escrito sobre la vida de Terrunce GrandChester. Cosa imposible. Había salido a la luz por la mañana. Había pasado las últimas horas de su vida sumida en un agujero tan oscuro, que lo que antes le hubo preocupado medianamente ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto. Había pasado las últimas horas, en especial esos días de muerte en una retina o negatividad que iba consumiéndola poco a poco. Los pensamientos de todo esto le robaban el descanso, más de lo que le quería admitir. No podía apartar la vista, con las manos lánguidas a sus costados mientras contemplaba la pantalla de la nueva portátil de Annie. Jorge Jonhson le había mandado una copia de su trabajo, lo que la hizo sentirse más miserable.

—Tenía que saber — Las palabras musitadas en voz baja no la abandonaban, pero no lograba que sus extremidades la obedecieran y pusieran manos a la obra.

Así pues después de un momento presa del valor momentáneo que la invadió en ese instante, descargó el mensaje y cuando se encontraba en la carpeta de descargados lo abrió. En tipografía NY Times, fie lo primero que vieron sus ojos. Entonces el corazón le empezó a doler, porque sabía que ese archivo era lo que ella no quería que saliera expuesto al público.

«**_Terrunce_** **GrandChester** **es: ** ROMEO, O MAGNATE»

La sensación de hundimiento que le provoca mirarlo, era casi tan grande como las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar. Apretujando hasta su último punto doloroso eran el recordatorio a lo que temía que finalmente las consecuencias de sus acciones la habían alcanzado. Sabía que esto podía pasar, sabía que Johnson y Hatteway no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, y aún así creyó que había bondad en las personas.

—Candy... —La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Candy elevó la mirada, y su pecho se estrujo al ver el rostro preocupado de Annie. Pero ahora mismo no tenía ánimos de fingir que se encontraba bien, no tenía las fuerzas para poner buena cara. No cuando en realidad se sentía como si estuviese a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

—Candy tienes que parar —dijo Annie en voz baja al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza en una negativa—. Tienes que dejar de torturarte del modo en el que lo haces. ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estoy?— Annie esta exasperada.

Candy no tenia las fuerzas para replicar, le encantaría tener la entereza suficiente como para decirle que no podía estar bien. No cuando se sentía agobiada, no cuando sesentía culpable. Se puso de pie dejando a Annie atrás y se marchó a su habitación. Pero Annie no se dió por vencida y la siguió.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer?—dijo Candy al fin.

—Buscarlo...

—Lo siento pero no puedo —la interrumpió —No puedo hacerlo, sé que todo lo que haces por mí es para apoyarme. No puedo simplemente borrar lo que hice. Nada de lo que haga ahora servirá para enmendar lo que pasó . Nada hará que Terry recupere todo lo que le quité? todo eso que le arrebate de las manos.

—No puedo creerlo—replicó Annie incredula—.¿Estás escuchándote? ¡Candy, tú no eres esta mujer! ¡Por el amor de Dios tú no eres su verdugo! Tú no eres la mala del cuento aquí por hacer lo que cualquier ser humano habría hecho en tu lugar—. Dijo Annie con mas suavidad. —Debes seguir buscándolo y decirle todo —susurró en un tono maternal que a Candy le dolió el pecho. —Búscalo y cuéntaselo todo, para que así puedas empezar a sanar, para que así puedas empezar a perdonarte a ti misma.

Candy sacudió la cabeza en negativa, lo había intentado, pero no había podido verlo y se sentía desesperada, e inevitablemente las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

El peor caos empezó esa mañana, y su vida entera dio un giro de 180• A partir de entonces el acoso de los reporteros, y periodistas no se hizo esperar.

Había salido tanto desde entonces, que ya ni siquiera se atrevió a salir de su casa por miedo a ser abordada por alguien, por miedo a ser interrogada o atacada por una serie de preguntas que realmente no quería responder. Aún hay cosas dentro de todo ese proceso de publicidad que no lograba entender, del modo que no logró dirigir como le hubiera gustado. La primera de ellas fue la manera en que el manuscrito fue terminado. Cuando su portátil fue robada aún faltaban párrafos para ponerle punto final.

A estas alturas no le sorprendía para nada si Jorge Johnson o Robert Hatteway habían contratado alguien exclusivamente para terminarlo, para acabar de redactar ese biográfico y así publicarlo bajo su nombre. Sólo con el afán de perjudicarle. A estas alturas no se sorprendía en lo absoluto de descubrir que Robert Hatteway sólo hizo eso para demostrarse así mismo el poder que tenía y la cantidad de daño que le podía hacer s alguien si se lo proponía.

Así pues había pasado encerrada en su habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas incontenibles en una maraña inconexa de sentimientos encontrados.

Una parte de ella le pedía. o más bien le exigía que fuera a buscar a Terry. Y la otra que tuviera orgullo y dignidad. Donde había quedado todo lo que ella le hizo sentir. Ahora no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo y para enfrentarse a él.

Así pues luego de emociones encontradas y un centenar de pensamientos nuevos respecto al rumbo que tomaría en su vida, decidió dar otro pequeño paso, decidió hacerle caso a Annie y buscar el cierre. Buscar la manera de eximirse de todo aquello que le atormentaba para así aprender de sus errores y poder continuar.

El guardia de la seguridad del edificio donde vive Terry la había dejado pasar sin ningún problema mientras habia estado trabajando con el actor. En esta ocación no fue así, lo que le confirmaba que Terry no queria verla. Pero ya había llegado hasta aquí y tenía que tratar una vez más, antes de regresar a Inglaterra. El apartamento habia sido pagado por un mes pero lo entregaría en cuanto hablará con Terry,

Terry Había llegado esa mañana en el jet privado. Lo primero que no comprendía era ¿Que demonios hacía la prensa esperando en todo el aeropuerto? ¡Demonios! Emma estaba con él. En cuanto bajaron los empujones, preguntas sobre la madre de su hija, no tardaron en acosar a Emma quien lo miraba asustada.

—¿Señor GrandChester es verdad que usted engañó a su esposa con la señorita Susana Marlowe?

—¿El nombre de su hija es Emma GrandChester?

—¿Por qué la tenía de interna en Inglaterra?

Tardaron 25 minutos en poder salir del aeropuerto. Terry iba furioso. Emma asustada. Apenas iban calmándose de la impresión y acoso periodístico en el aeropuerto, cuando Terry recibió una llamada de Robert Hatteway. Entonces su tranquilidad se había ido a la mierda, si había pensado en arreglar todo con Candy ahora mismo no quería verla, por que si la tenía frente a él no iba a poder controlarse. El carro iba camino a la casa de Ellynor cuando fue ella quien le dio el tiro mortal.

Ellynor había quedado expuesta. Terry no pudo más y golpeó una ventana del deportivo, cosa que solo hizo empeorar su humor por que el carro estaba blindado y solo consiguió lastimarse cuatro nudillos y la hinchazón en la mano completa. Tuvo que llevarse a Emma a la cabaña de Robert y la había dejado acompañada de su empleada de servicio, mientras tendría que arreglar todo el caos que había hecho Candy. Necesitaba ir a su apartamento primero.

Lo que jamás espero fue verla justo a ella en el peor momento,

El cielo empezaba a teñirse de colores cálidos que anunciaban la cercanía de la noche, esa era la única pista que tenía para saber que debía ser alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Hacia rato que se había quedado sin batería en su móvil, por eso no tenía ni una maldita idea de a qué horas serían. Pero ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones. Ahora mismo el menor de todos.

Estaba sentada en la acera, cuando un auto negro tomó la desviación a la entrada de la zona residencial del edificio e inevitablemente sintió el estómago ansioso y nervioso en una fracción de segundo. En el instante que el vehículo disminuyó la velocidad y llegó a la entrada. fue en ese preciso omento cuando lo vio. Se levantó con rapidez, decisión y fuerza que más tarde no iba a creer que lo había hecho,

Terry la vio y sintió tantas cosas bonitas y tanto odio juntos que había preferido no hablar con ella. Pensó ignorarla, eso antes de que la muy loca se le plantara frente al auto.

— Te lo voy a pedir sólo una vez amablemente. —Terry espetó en su dirección sin bajarse del auto, La frialdad y la dureza con la que le hablaba, le calo hasta los huesos, y hasta en las entrañas —Déjame en paz, déjame tranquilo de una maldita vez y para siempre. Ganaste me jugaste el dedo en la boca, conseguiste lo que querías, me expusiste crudo y real justó como querías. Ahora por favor apártate del camino y deja de buscarme. —Candy movio la cabeza en una negativa, desesperada.

—Las cosas no son como tú crees, las cosas no pasaron como tú piensas, tienes que escucharme, yo...

—Candy, no me interesa escucharte— La interrumpió bruscamente. —No me interesa saber qué carajos pasó. De la noche a la mañana dicidiste jugar y arruinarme. Por que eso hiciste, lo sabías, me arruinaste por completo.

A Candy se le formó un nudo de impotencia y frustración en la garganta y tubo que parpadear un par de veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que habian empezado a acumularsele en la mirada.

—Terry, por favor...

—Candy, no te lo voy a repetir —exclamó él —. Apártate del camino y déjame en paz de una buena vez. —Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza, la forma en la que él le estaba hablando la lastimaba de formas que no era capaz de comprender del todo.

—Lo único que quiero es que me dejes explicarte —suplicó con un hilo de voz. —Se que estas furioso conmigo. Se que no quieres verme. Se que no tengo cara alguna de venir a buscarte, pero necesito que sepas...

—¿Que necesito saber? ¿Qué en realidad nunca sentiste nada por mí? ¿Qué todo este tiempo fingiste solo para ganarte mi confianza y apuñalarme por la espalda? —Un genuino dolor atravesó en la mirada de Terry y se dibujo en sus facciones. —Candy se quedó sin aliento A la misma vez que negaba con la cabeza, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas—. Confié en ti—. siguió Terry—. Me abrí a ti. Deje todo por ti... —más lágrimas salían de las pupilas de Candy y una sonrisa dolorosa se dibujo en sus labios.

—¡Es que no entiendes! — trataba de controlar el llanto —. Robert Hatteway me anenazo, me obligó a escribir todo sobre ti.

La risa cruel e incrédula que salió de la boca de Terry estrujó su corazón.

—¿De verdad esperas que te crea? —espetó—. Candy, por favor, deja de verme la cara de estúpido.

Candy estaba angustiada y exclamó—: ¡Es la verdad, me amenazaron, si yo me negaba a cooperar me meterían presa! —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Como diablos tenía que actuar si no era de la manera en la que lo hice? —La expresión descompuesta e incrédula de Terry le dolio en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, debiste contármelo —dice con un hilo de voz —. Debiste hablar conmigo, para yo poder hacer algo.

—¡¿Y como mierda te lo decía?! — Candy no soportó más y estalló —¡¿Como diablos querías que pidiera tu ayuda?!

—¡Candy, sea como sea debiste decírmelo con un demonio! —Su voz la intimidó y por primera vez, la expresión furiosa en su gestó le envío un escalofrío de puro terror por todo el cuerpo. —¡Debiste decírmelo antes de que todo esto se fuera a la mierda! ¡Me entregaste en bandeja de plata!

—Él se lo robó —. El llanto que la invadía ahora era desesperado y angustiado, apenas podía respirar, apenas podía formar oraciones coherentes.

—Es que nunca debiste escribirlo ¡maldita sea! —refutó. Y sabía que tenia razón, sabía que no debía haber escrito ese maldito artículo, sabía que no debía haber escrito esa maldita novela. El silencio que le siguió a las palabras sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de sus sollozos. Y es tan grande el dolor y la angustia que no hacian más que apoderarse de cada rincón de su cuerpo y la dejaban sintiéndose vacía.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Candy con un gimoteo lastimero luego de un rato —. Sé que arruine todo, sé que te hice mucho daño, sé que...

—No... —la voz de Terry la interrumpió nuevamente—. No creo que tengas una maldita idea del daño que me hiciste, y no hablo de mi reputación, ni del caos que ha traído todo esto, ni siquiera de mi hija, hablo de mi, de mi habilidad para confiar en la gente, de mis ganas de abrirme a alguien. Me arruinaste y acabaste conmigo, Candy.

—Terry...

—Por favor vete —dijo y no fue una exigencia, sino una súplica —. Vete y no me busques más.

Candy asintió, incapaz de confiar en su voz para hablar. Asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que estaba decepcionado, porque nada de lo que ella digiera lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a ella.

—Lo lamento tanto — dijo por ultima vez al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Terry no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse ahí quieto mientras ella se aparta del camino y avanzaba con torpeza en dirección a la calle. Tenía que pasar junto a él, y cuando lo hizo, dolió hacerlo, le dolía tener que estar cerca de él y no poder tocarlo, le dolía no poder hacer nada más que tragarse los sentimientos. La parte empedernida de ella esperaba que él la detuviera... pero Terry no lo hizo, simplemente vio que seguía avanzando. Hasta que llegó a la avenida, y la vio parar un taxi, y la dejó que se marchase...

Continuará...

Disculpen mis errores. Gracias por seguir la historia, por comentar y como siempre por opinar. Buenas noches. Nos leemos.

JillValentine.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Robert Hatteway estaba empezando a estar inconforme, por eso había ido a las oficinas publicitarias, para verse con Johnson, con quien tenía firmado el ventajoso acuerdo del artículo de Terrence GrandChester, pero ya con la mano en el picaporte, a punto de entrar en la oficina de su socio Jorge Jonson, se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la voz de la asistente de Terrence Grandchester.

Siempre había dudado de Candy, a su parecer no era la persona adecuada para hacerse cargo de una simpleza, como robar información, o seducir a Terrence GrandChester. Aquella chiquilla estaba siendo seducida por GrandChester, cuando tendría que ser todo lo contrario. Pero le había hecho caso a Jonhson, y ahora no le quedaba más que tomar cartas en el asunto. Había escuchado la conversación de Candy con Jorge Jonson tratando de formar una idea acerca de la persona que estaba llevando su primer y más grande paso para lograr su propósito. Entró en el momento que creyó oportuno a la oficina de Jorge Johnson.

—Señorita White es un verdadero placer verle. —dijo Robert nomás haber cruzado la puerta, e inmediatamente dirigiéndose a Candy. —Por el artículo no se preocupe, usted entenderá que es para mejorar la fama de arrogante que tiene nuestro querido Terry —espero a que Candy dijese algún comentario pero la chiquilla solo lo escuchaba. —Podría por favor mandarme —Siguio Robert Hatteway —, una copia de lo que tiene hasta el momento, ¿porque imagino que tiene algo? preguntó con demasiada insistencia.

—Por supuesto que tengo algo — dijo pero Robert pudo ver la inquietud en su rostro, Pero vaya que tenía carácter, pensó.

Un momento despues Robert Hatteway le dio a Candy una tarjeta personal, claro incluía su correo electrónico y después de quedar en qué Candy le mandaría el avanse biográfico.

La asistente de Terry salió de la oficina de Johnson dejando a Hatteway pensativo.

—No estoy seguro de esa empleada tuya—. Le dijo Robert a Jonson cuando ya se encontraban solos y se aseguraron de que Candy se hubiera alejado.

—Solo está un poco sorprendida —dijo Johnson haciendo un ademán con la mano, para quitarle importancia al tema—, el dinero la tomó por sorpresa, pero Candy es muy buena en su trabajo. casi estoy seguro de que esa chiquilla, como le dices, ya tiene la información que necesitamos.

— Eso espero. Me voy —dijo y anuncio Robert —, quiero leer el avance biográfico que me enviara, después de leérlo me pondré en contacto contigo. Realmente espero que sea lo que necesitamos, sino todo se va a ir a la mierda

—Todo irá bien Robert—. Dijo Jorge tratando que su amigo se relajará un poco, sin embargo él mismo no estaba muy seguro.

Robert sabía que Candy no colaboraría. iba pensando en lo que había dicho Jorge.

Si Candy tenía toda la información. Podría esperar a que ella le mandara la copia del artículo y leerlo, entonces decidiría, pero si era demasiado tarde, y si ella no escribía todo o si sabía más.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó.

Robarse la información.

Había observado a Candy escribir alguna vez en un ordenador personal, el día que había llegado al apartamento de Terrence para invitarlo a la reunión en la cabaña. También porque Robert quería saber de la relación que había entre Terrence y su asistente. Así pues la mejor manera de enterarse, era invitando a Candy también.

Por otro lado, Hatteway creía que Terry tenía la confianza absoluta en él, quizás por que le compartía algunos problemas personales, entre esos temas estaban algunas de sus conquistas, incluso conocía de sus negocios, pequeños, sin nada más que un incendio para destruirlo. Eso era lo que creía Robert. Tenía la idea de que esa información sólo se puede decir alguien realmente confiable.

Lo cierto era que Terrence GrandChester no solía dar explicaciones ni comentarios de su vida. Aunque sí había una que otra persona que estaba enterada, y entre esas personas estaba Susana Marlowe.

Pero la verdadera fortuna de Terry y sus negocios estaban muy bien en Inglaterra y preferiría que todo lo relacionado a esa pequeña mina se mantuviera desconocido para Robert y para el mundo entero.

Harto de estar esperando Y estando cien por ciento seguro de que Candy tenía información, cogió su móvil para tocar un número en la pantalla táctil, que le dirigió a su contacto poco ortodoxo, encargado de sus asuntos bajos e ilícitos. Dio la información de Candy, bueno exactamente la dirección de su apartamento, que era donde quería que empezaran a buscar, y dijo sal y cal de que era lo que quería exactamente. Después de hablar con su contacto y resolver ese inconveniente. Robert llegó a su escritorio, ya se encontraba en el teatro Stanford, cuando vio la carta de despido para Susana Marlowe firmada por su socio, entonces le cruzaron por la cabeza más ideas de llevar mejor sus propósitos.

Terry quería retirarse de la actuación y pensaba darle a su madre las acciones que tenía con Stanford.

Sin embargo Robert no quería perder a Terry como actor. No creía que pudiera encontrar a nadie como él, si Terry se iba su teatro sería hundiendo poco a poco. Por eso ponerlo en una situación apretada, para obligarlo disimuladamente a seguir en el teatro y lo más importante que siguiera interpretando las obras. Reconocía que Terrence tenía un talento único y el mejor actor hasta este momento que conocía. Si esa era la solución a sus problemas pensó. Si lograba conseguir que Terrence descendiera, el público perdería interés por él, como primer paso afectaría su ingreso económico, y sus pequeños negocios en América perderían credibilidad hasta irse a bancarrota. Robert estaba informado que su socio de Stanford tenía una hija que estudiaba en Inglaterra, y vivía con los abuelos maternos, pero no conocía de dónde provenía la familia de Emma ni la gran fortuna que Emma tenía. Terry había enviudado cuando su hija tenía dos años y de la cual quería mantener la identidad oculta para que la chiquilla nunca fuera acosada por la prensa amarillista. También sabía el lazo que lo unía a Ellynor. Pero nada más. Y si quería que toda esa información saliera a la luz sin que sospecharan de él, busco a la persona adecuada cómo Jorge Johnson Y había logrado convencer a Terry magnificándole que mejoraría su fama en el medio publicitario. No había sido fácil al principio, pero después de varios meses Terry había accedido.

Le llamo a Candy para decirle que su trabajo era mediocre. No había nada de lo que él quería que se revelara, a su parecer eso era una novela antipática. ¿Entonces de que estaba sirviendo esta chiquilla? Si no estaba colaborando como él quería.

En ese momento había recibido la llamada de su contacto diciéndole que estaba hecho y que ya tenían los archivos extraídos del ordenador, y guardados en el dispositivo para enviárselos.

Después de un momento, entro Susana a la que había citado. La mujer tonta estaba enamorada de Terry pero en su momento no hablaría de él. Ya lo había intentado, por eso la descarto de sus planes. Pero las cosas habían cambiado las mujeres despechadas son malas ¿No?

Robert se dió cuenta de que la actriz estaba de muy mal humor, lo que le convenía porque con quién exactamente estaba enojada y resentida era con Terrence. Sólo fue necesaria un poco de información sobre los planes que tenía Terry con su asistente. Por cierto algo que no era verdad, pero de algo tenía que agarrarse.

—Esa mujer es muy importante para Terry, —le dijo Robert a Susana— Sabes que piensa retirarse de la actuación para casarse con ella.

—¡¡No puede hacer eso!! —exclamó Susana colérica. — Ese lugar es mio

—Tú siempre le guardaste sus más preciados tesoros. Yo también estoy un poco desconcertado de la decisión que ha tomado nuestro querido Terry.

Se hizo un silencio

—Hay algo que debo comunicarte Susana— dijo Robert con malicia al ver que la actriz no decía nada. —Terry quiere que te marches de la compañía, y hoy me ha pedido tu salida, Además Terry ya firmó tu carta de despido —. Dijo haciendo un gesto de lo siento mucho, al mismo tiempo que pone sus manos la carta de despido.

—Robert no puedes hacer eso —empezó a decir Susana contrariada—. Tú sabes que soy muy buena actriz —se alago a si misma.

—Querida losé pero... entiende le has dado muchos problemas... y...

—Robert no me alejes del teatro —rogó—-, dime que hacer, hago lo que quieras, pero no me alejes de Terry —suplico en un llanto desgarrador. Robert sonrió para sus adentros.

—Tengo mi sospechas sobre esa empleada que tiene Terry, ahora su prometida —dijo Robert y con mentiras llenas de veneno, que entre una y otra cosa había logrado poner a Susana justo donde quería.

Lo primero era alejar a Terry de América, para tener luz verde y publicar sin que Terry pudiera hacer nada para detener la bomba qué llevaba su nombre.

Susana llamo al Real colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra para decir que iría por Ema y pedir que la tuvieran lista lo más pronto posible. Susana no pensaba viajar a ningún lado. Todo había sido parte del plan de Robert.

Entonces Robert se comunicó con Terry para saber en dónde se encontraba y dar el siguiente paso. Con la excusa del desacuerdo sobre el despido de la actriz . Porque Rober no pensaba quedarse sin Susana en el teatro. Así se enteró que Terry estaba con su asistente.

Momento después Susana Marlowe. llamo a Terry, Mentira que sorprendió a Robert no por la llamada, ya que eso era parte del plan, sino más bien por lo que había dicho su actriz. Hasta él le habí creído. Sin duda era muy buena actuando pensó Robert, Conociendo a su socio Terry ya estaba fuera y no habría nadie que pudiera detener la bomba que iba a explotar.

Pero Susana cometió el error, el haberse callado tantos años la vida de Terry, ahora mismo no le sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera Candy lo sabía.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Susana y Robert habían estado conversando de la situación y otras noticias que ambos desconocían.

—Por supuesto que sí . ¿O qué piensas que soy? se indignó.

—Pensé que Terry no tenía más que sus negocios en América --Esto empezaba a no gustarle.

—Porque en realidad la fortuna es de Emma. Stela dejó a su hija protegida pero Terry puede manejar el dinero como le de la gana, y de seguro esa asistente estúpida esta detras del dinero de Emma.

Aquello podía ser un problema bastante grande pensó Robert. Incluso podía arruinar sus planes. ¡Mierda! Tenía que buscar otra manera.

Le hizo llegar los archivos a Jorge Johnson de inmediato, para que publicara todo lo que allí encontrara acerca de Terry.

Los periódicos, revistas, anuncios, clasificado, radio, televisión e internet, estaban informándose cómo pan caliente, y en cualquier momento se daria la señal para qué todo medio comunicativo hablara a los cuatro vientos sobre la publicación biográfica del actor más importante en América.

El siguiente paso fue mandar a todos los reporteros de publicidad amarillista que pudo encontrar, a que abordaran en el aeropuerto a su socio, también mando la noticia de quien era la madre de Terrence GrandChester a los mismos periódicos amarillistas, y éstos no tardaro en invadir a Ellynor cómo abejas a su panal, bloqueandole las salidas de su propia mansión. Robert sabía que Terry lo llamaría al haberse enterado que no podía llevar a Emma a la casa de su madre, ni mucho menos a su apartamento, orillandolo a ser su unica salida. Tener a Emma en la cabaña era un plan perfecto. La chiquilla tenía fortuna. Bien pues él iba a planear un secuestro y quedarse con millones de euros, esto último no estaba incluido en sus planes pero abriéndose enterado de la situación de Grandchester no se iba a ir sin un bonus extra.

Los medios comunicativos empezaron a soltar sin pelos en la lengua.

Candice White: La bella joven publirrelacionista encubierta, logro colarse en la vida del actor Terrence GrandChester, haciéndose pasar por su asistente personal. Muy inteligente la consideraban los periodistas, revistas, farándulas, noticias, chismes, prensa amarillista, Ya que ellos tras años de intentar acercarse a un paso del actor jamás lo habín lograron.

El biográfico fue vendido en todo el continente Americano como el día del Black Friday

Lo que salio era más de lo que los curiosos querían saber.

Terrence "Terry" Grandchester nació en la ciudad de Nueva York el 28 de enero. Su madre,es, Ellynor Becker la reconocida actriz teatral. Richard, el joven de Grandchester, heredero de los negocios más importantes en Inglaterra es su padre.

Terrence de GrandChester habiendo sido fruto de una relación _no reconocida _y mucho menos aceptada por parte de la Familia Grandchester, el joven Richard tuvo que ceder a las exigencias de la familia negándose a casarse con Ellynor.

Siendo Terry su primogénito, Richard no dudo en llevarlo consigo a Inglaterra, donde ya lo esperaba un matrimonio arreglado.- Así fue que, a la temprana edad, Terry fue arrebatado de las manos de su madre.

Esta experiencia traumática dejó huellas muy profundas en el carácter de Terry. Formando rencor hacia su padre Su niñez en el seno de la Familia Grandchester fue definitivamente infeliz. Su madrastra, una mujer bastante poco agraciada físicamente, no dudaba en hacer de Terry un objeto de burlas y sarcasmos siendo enfatizado el estatus de Terry en la familia como el "Bastardo".

Años más tarde, Terry fue finalmente enviado por su padre a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo en la ciudad de Londres. El chico, quien para entonces se había vuelto por demás hosco y retraído, se hizo rápidamente de mala fama. Consciente de que el Colegio San Pablo recibía consecuentemente generosas donaciones económicas de parte de su padre, Terry sabía que su estancia ahí estaba por demás asegurada, así que no ponía el menor empeño en asistir a clases con regularidad ni mucho menos intentaba acatar cualquiera de las innumerables reglas que regían el Colegio.

A los quince años surgió una amistad entre la heredera de los Stonewood y el heredero del emporio millonario Grandchester, Richard Grandchester a un paso de perder todo su emporio llega a un entendimiento millonario con familia Stonewood y se anuncia el compromiso de sus herederos. Terrunce Grandchester se niega a un matrimonio para disgusto de su padre. Lo que había sido una amistad con Stela Stonewood, se vuelve una pesadilla para Terrunce quien se aleja de Inglaterra.

El contacto con su madre nunca se rompió de forma definitiva, esporádicamente recibía noticias de ella, pero nada mas. En Diciembre, Terry viaja a América tras la decición de su padre en contraer matrimonio con la heredera joven de familia Stonewood proveniente de la nobleza en el viejo continente. Cuando Terrence GrandChester llega a América su incognita madre ya es una celebridad en Brodway y con excepción de un par de sus más allegados servidores, nadie sabe que ella tuvo un hijo. Terry se presenta de forma inesperada en casa de su madre, quien lo recibe con un amoroso abrazo, pero también con una petición que deja a Terry por demás dolorido. Ella le pide que no la visite más pues teme que si alguien se entera que ella fue madre soltera, esto tenga consecuencias negativas para su carrera. Sintiéndose finalmente traicionado por la única persona con la que le unían lazos afectivos, Terry regresa a Londres y cumple la voluntad de su padre. En el puerto conoce a la bella joven Susana Marlowe y nace una intima relación. Stella Stonewood, su prometida lo esperaba. El enzale de estas familias fue muy venefactorio para Richard GrandChester.

El matrimonio fue muy comentado en los primeros días, donde se hablo del desprecio e infidelidad de parte del joven actor GrandChester hacia su esposa. Tras un mes de matrimonio. Terry se va nuevamente a America, y cumple su sueño ingresar al teatro, su carrera despega y se vuelve primer actor después de. Romeo y Julieta.

Dentro del teatro Susana, quien mantenia intima relación con el él lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Pero Terrence nunca la toma en serio. Un día recive la noticia de la muerte de Richard GrandChester y Terry regresa a Inglaterra, Es en su regreso que se entera del embarazo de tres meses de su esposa, El joven actor recibió la noticia en hora buena, pero también la culpabilidad de sus actos son su verdugo, _quizás siembre lo sean_. La joven Señora de GrandChester le pide que se quede, a lo que su esposo no pudo negarse.

La ternura y el amor de Stela conquistan el corazón de su esposo. Sin embargo la obra de Romeo y Julieta que se lanzaría pronto, lo obliga a regresar a América, es en Broadway donde la compañía Stanford agota entradas cuando se levanta el telón para protagonizarse _Romeo y __Julieta. _El nombre de Terrence GrandChester se lanza al éxito millonario.

Los rumores de un noviazgo empieza a llenar los periódicos. No es hasta en la gira de Stanford, que el actor recibe una carta de Stella Grandchester.. Después de un año Stella muere por leucemia dejando en los brazos de su amado esposo a su hija Emma GrandChester. Toda información es mantenida en secreto. poniendo como excusa la seguridad de la heredera, ¿será que realmente quería poner a la heredera segura o quería asegurar su fortuna?

Los comentarios de que Terrence GrandChester se desentendió de Ema GrandChester dejando a la pequeña en manos de los abuelos maternos. Fueron su pan de cada día luego de la muerte de Stela.

El triunfó del actor fue gracias a las influencias de Ellynor Becker a quien se le considera una dama digna de admiración. Ahora es conocida como una concubina.

Tras más de diez años de mantener una relación íntima con la actriz Susana Marlowe, Terrence por fin le pedirá ser su esposa...

Robert pusó un poquito más de información para darle sazón, sabía que Terry no leía las publicaciones. Así que se tomó la libertad de poner el linaje de Emma Grandchester Tema del que Terry nunca habló con Candy. pero Rober no pensó en ese detalle, estaba eufórico. Y la noticia del Biográfico de Terrunce GrandChester seguía y seguía.

Se dio a conocer que Terrunce había salido de América a Inglaterra un día antes de que saliera su artículo biográfico, como pólvora en los medios publicitarios. La primera Actriz Ellynor Becker fue atacada y ofendida por el mismo público que la llevó a la cima. La declaración de la actriz Susana Marlowe no se hizo esperar.

Festejando mientras disgustaba de una copa de vino Robert siguió con el siguiente paso.

Dos pitidos y la voz de Terrence se dejó oír.

—Qué bueno que contestas muchacho— sonó preocupado —, he tratado de comunicarme contigo pero no sé qué está pasando. Salió un artículo sobre tu vida y a levantado todo un caos, es demasiado Terry.

Robert le explicó a Terry pocos detalles de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aló qué Terry había reaccionado impulsivamente con comentarios nada sensatos.

Tras haber términado la llamada con su socio. iba a dar su último paso con su actriz Susana Marlowe.

La actriz había sido acechada en el teatro Stanford. La intención de los periodistas había sido en localizar a Terry, pero poco después recibieron la noticia de que el actor no estaba en América. Así que al ver a Susana salir de Stanford y dado que formaba parte de la historia que estaba meneando el continente americano. decidieron hacerle su interrogatorio

Susana vivía en el cielo, estaba encantada de ser el centro de atención y más encantada con el tema que se llevaba en este momento.

\--¿Es verdad que usted fue amante de Terrence GrandChester mientras él mantenía su matrimonio oculto en Inglaterra?

Susana fingió sorpresa y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Lo que Terry yo vivimos fue Amor puro —dijo con una cara de inocencia—, ahora que la historia ha quedado descubierta no tiene caso mentir, ¿verdad? Susana pusó unos ojitos entornados--, él fue obligado a casarse —dejó caer una lágrima--. Pero yo lo comprendí y por eso siempre lo esperé--. Término de decir haciendo un sollozo.

—¿Pero por qué tantos años y no la hizo su esposa?

\-- Bueno pienso que a veces no es importante un papel firmado, sino la relación entre ambos, y yo me considero la esposa de Terry desde hace doce años.

Se formaron muchas "O" en las bocas de los reporteros y los ojos como platos de todos.

\-- ¿Usted mantiene algún tipo de relación con la hija de Terrence?

\--Por supuesto, Emma y yo somos madre e hija.

\--¿Entonces porque la decisión de mantenerla interna y tan lejos de su padre?

\--El propósito es hacer de ella una dama digna de llevar con honor su linaje.

Susana miró su reloj disimuladamente y sonrío pensando qué en estos momentos Terry estaba de regreso en su apartamento.

Esta vez no lo volvería a ver pensó con mucha tristeza. Candy iba destrozada del alma, y le estaba costando mucho pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Terry. Todavía no creía como había sucedido todo, todavía no creía como la había tratado Terry. Será que realmente se merecía eso. Quizás sí...

Pero todavía dolía.

No le importaba nada más no cuando ya todo estaba hecho y perdido sin punto hacer reparado. Su biográfico fue lanzado de todas las maneras, mañas, y malicias que pudieron hacer, y lo más triste es que su nombre firmaba todos y cada unos de los artículos en los que se mencionaba acerca de la vida de Terry.

Si ella se merecía eso, resolvió.

Terry sentía un gran vacío en su pecho al ver que ella se iba, sabía que no estaba enojado con ella por haberse infiltrado y tratar de conseguir un artículo de él, sino que él sí confío realmente en ella, y ella no confío en él, y para que ese sentimiento surgiera nuevamente en él, sólo sería por un milagro. Si tan sólo Candy le hubiera dicho todo, estaba seguro de que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, él hubiera publicado algo contundente sin perjudicar a terceros, pero en esta ocasión ella había perjudicado a su madre y a su hija las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Pero le dolía, le dolía mucho que ya no sabía donde estaba el dolor, era algo tan transparente, algo que no podías tocar pero que quemaba hasta cada célula, cada poro, cada latido de su corazón, dentro de él. Dejarla ir era lo correcto. No, no quería que se fuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su auto y fue detrás del taxista que llevaba a la mujer de su vida.

Candy contemplaba su imagen en la ventana trasera del taxi en el que se hallaba, se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que miró su reflejo. La chica que se reflejaba frente a ella en este instante le era completamente desconocida a la chica destrozada de hacía solo unos minutos. Negó con la cabeza. —No creo estar bien nunca —admitió para sí misma. No pudo conseguir que Terry le dejase explicar cómo habían pasado las cosas. Ni mucho menos pudo conseguir las pruebas de su inocencia.

Cuántas lágrimas tendrían que caer más, para qué se acabaran completamente. Aquello podía ser una buena manera para distracción, penso con un mohin. Así que empezó a contar: Una lágrima. Dos lágrimas. Tres lágrimas. Cuatro lágrimas, y de repente escuchó la bocina de un carro, el conductor estaba en total desquiciado, o será que se le habían quedado los dedos pegados en la bocina, pensó. A pesar de que el taxi seguía avanzando en el tráfico nocturno, ella que había creído que en cualquier momento dejaría de escuchar aquel desquiciado conductor, ahora ya empezaba a desesperarse de que el dueño de aquel carro tan loco como él siguiera pitando. Giro su cabeza para poder mirar a través de la ventana trasera. Cuando vio quien era el desquiciado no era nada más ni menos que el chico del tren. Y ella que había pensado que ahora si no lo volvería a ver.

\--Continuará...

Feliz fin de semana.

Quería agradecerles aunque tarde discúlpenme a las personas que me desearon feliz día de las madres, igual mis mejores deseos, siempre hay que ser 100% positivos, y como siempre millones y billones de gracias por acompañarme en el mundo ficticio de Candy y Terry*. Por comentar y opinar.

Nos vemos pronto.

JillValentine.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

Capítulo 13

El corazón se le detuvo durante una décima de segundo cuando vio quien era. Estaba sorprendida de verlo allí, en medio de la calle, rodeado de coches, que al igual que ellos seguían avanzando en la misma dirección. Pero no podía ser él. Seguramente estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación.

—¿Quiere que me detenga, señorita? —Le preguntó el taxista, sin apartar sus ojos del camino.

—Sí —alcanzó únicamente a responder Candy. En esos momentos todo era confuso. Su mente se encontraba entre una nube muy extraña, como una pizarra con muchas frases en la que acababan de pasar el borrador de forma rápida. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho, para intentar calmar el bombeo alocado de su corazón.

Susana se encontraba feliz, acababa de terminar su entrevista. Ahora todo américa, sabía que ella es la mujer de Terry. Se dirigía exactamente al apartamento de Terry para que fueran juntos por Emma. Había escuchado decir a Robert por telefono que Emma GrandChester se encontraba en la cabaña en las montañas. Estaba muy feliz hasta que divisó a cierta distancia el automóvil de Terry, que estaba orillado con las luces de emergencia encendidas. Se cambio de carril para orillarse también, pensando que pudiera tener algún tipo de problema con el auto y estaba por bajarse, cuando su estómago empezó a bullir de cólera, cuando vio que Terry estaba abrazando a la maldita embustera. Por un momento tenía ganas de ir y arrancarle el cabello a Candy, pero se tragó todo su coraje y volviendo a introducirse en el tráfico nocturno, tomó el camino de las montañas.

Terry la miraba intensamente. El pelo rubio resplandeciente le caía suelto y ondulado por los hombros. Ella no era consciente, pero desprendía sensualidad por cada poro de la piel. Se había orillado cuando vio al taxista orillarse con su carro también. Se sentía nervioso, extraño, confuso. Y si, tenía miedo también, miedo a equivocarse, pero estaba siguiendo lo que su corazón le decía, ignorando completamente a la razón. Había caminado con paso firme y decidido hasta ella, al abrir la puerta la había mirado con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Qué ganas de besar y morder cada uno de ellos.

—Hola. —La voz ronca y sensual de Terrence sonó a su izquierda.

Abriendo sus ojos de repente, Candy se giro siguiendo el sonido grave de la voz que la hacía vibrar cada una de las células de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se detuvo el carro taxista, ni mucho menos escucho cuando Terry abrió la puerta del coche.

Se le dibujó en su rostro gestos, preguntas y emociones en cuando vio a Terry. No era una alucinación. Era Terrence GrandChester. Con el pelo castaño alborotado y tremendamente sexy que contrastaba en la piel de su rostro, sus zafiros etéreos con rayos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad y ella se perdió mirando su profundidad.

Estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Terry la había alzado suavemente para que saliera del carro taxista. Terry pagó lo que indicaba el taxímetro y lo despachó, por último pegó a Candy a su cuerpo poniéndola entre sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido

—No sé si estás haciendo bien… dijo Candy al descuido, perdida en su ensoñación

— Quizás, pero haces que me olvide de todo, Candy, incluso de cosas de las que no debería olvidarme.

Candy reaccionó y dejó a un lado sus uertes brazos, para fruncir el ceño sin comprender.

—¿De qué no debes olvidarte? —le preguntó, confundida.

—De que eres una reportera amarillist... Antes de terminar la frase, se arrepintió de haberla dicho. «Maldita sea», se reprendió para sus adentros. Candy no le reprochó por que justamente así se sentía.

—Si lo sé y entiendo que estés enojado…

Terry pensó algo rápido.—No me hagas caso solo son tonterías—dijo, tratando de quitar importancia a sus palabras.

—¿Tonterías? ¿Qué tonterías? ¿Los hechos? ¿Que te mentí haciéndote creer que yo sería tu asistente temporal para obtener información? No Terry, no creo que sean tonterías.

—Desde que te has cruzado en mi camino —respondió Terry en broma para olvidar ese tema—. No sé en qué me estás convirtiendo, pero me obligas a hacer o decir cosas, que no hice cuando era un adolescente, pero no puedo estar del todo enojado contigo, yo acepté esa treta. No te voy a mentir que dudé de ti y creí que no contestabas mis llamadas por que era parte de tu plan, me volví loco pensando que sólo te habías entregado a mi para obtener información.

Candy bajó la mirada.

—Terry, nuestros mundos son muy diferentes… —Terry frunció el ceño, descolocado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

—Porque a pesar de todo le hice daño a tu familia, tu sangre, y porque yo no soy mujer como las que estás acostumbrado, Terry.

—Shhh… —silenció Terry a Candy—. ¿Me vas a salir con esas cosas? ¿Sabes en qué siglo estamos?

—Cuando me presente delante de ti como tu nueva asistente, yo no sabía que eras tú. Y cuando saliste con la locura de que yo queria vengarme de ti no supe como reaccionar, era consiente de que tenía que decirte la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que no entendieras porque lo hacía. No conteste tus llamadas, era porque me sentía en un pozo sin salida. Me sentía acorralada.

—Ahora entiendo la velada animadversión que había entre tú y yo —comentó Terry—. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Incluso tu comportamiento conmigo.

—Lo… Lo siento mucho —. Candy tenía la boca seca—. ¿Cuando supiste, quien era yo en realidad?

—Casi desde que te vi, creí que seguiamos en el plan del misterio. ¿En verdad pensabas decirme?

— Por supuesto que sí, aun que por otra parte tenía miedo, entiendes tenía todo en contra para enamorarme de ti, Terry. Todo en contra —repitió recalcando cada palabra— y, sin embargo, me he enamorado de ti como una loca. Sorbió por la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Yo quería que te enterarás por mí, te lo quise decir la vez que hicimos —Candy guardo silencio y se sonrojó—.

—Cuando hicimos el amor —asintió con la cara avergonzada.

—Pero no me dejaste, luego intente decírtelo cuando pasó lo del robo y luego todo paso rápido, te fuiste sin decir nada, tenía tanto miedo, crei que no me querias volver a ver.

—Me fui por una emergencia—. Terry evitó decirle de la llamada de Susana—. No podía esperar más tenía que salir y estaba confundido y dolido, pero pensaba regresar y a aclarar todo contigo.

—Recibí un correo electrónico de mi jefe--siguio Candy—diciéndome que me olvidará del artículo que regresará a Inglaterra. Entonces vi venir lo peor, e intenté comunicarme contigo intenté verte, te espere fuera de tu apartamento fui al teatro, pero nadie sabía nada. Nadie me dio razón de ti, ni siquiera miré a Robert. Creí que no querías verme. Después cuando se anunció en los medios comunicativos lo del artículo, me quería morir. Intenté detenerlo pero nada sirvió. no pude hacer nada.

—Tuve que ir al colegio en Inglaterra —dijo al fin Terry—. Pero regrese la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo Cuando llegamos me extrañó ver a los reporteros en el aeropuerto. Entonces recibí la llamada de Robert y me dijo lo que se había publicado en varios artículos y quién era la persona que lo firmaba, me llené de rabia, de ira… —confesó Terry en un arranque de sinceridad —Sobre todo por... —Terry se había callado súbitamente. Candy resumió que lo hizo para no herirla, pero sabía lo que iba a decir, y tampoco podía recriminarle nada por tener esos sentimientos. Ella había lastimo a su familia. Le había destrozado la vida, su tranquilidad.

—No puedo decir que no te entienda, ni que no comprenda tu rabia… No me quiero imaginar lo que ha tenido que pasar tu madre… —comentó Candy, poniéndose en su lugar—. Ha tenido que ser horrible.

—Bueno mi madre está tomándose todo sin importancia. Aunque Emma se asustó mucho.

—¿Emma esta siento molestada en el colegio por los reporteros?

—No de hecho Emma está aquí en América. Tuve que ir por ella el día que me fui sin decirte nada. Susana me había lamóado para decirme que se la iba a llevar, porque yo no era un buen padre, la muy loca.

—No me lo puedo creer… —dijo Candy.

—Mírame —le pidió.

—Eres la única persona que conozco con humanidad —afirmó, enjugándole los ojos con los pulgares—. La única con una bondad infinita. Eres tan distinta a todos los reporteros… Tan, tan distinta. Tú tienes luz interior —recalcó con suavidad y una brisa de admiración en la voz—. Y eso es lo que ha hecho que te ganes mi corazón completamente. Ademas, también estoy enamorado de ti como un loco —dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Candy cerro sus ojos, y la expresión de su rostro había una sombra.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Terry al ver el gesto

— Terry necesitas saber quién está detrás de todo esto, e intentado decirte. Aunque no sé si me vas a creer.

—Tenemos que hablar en un lugar más privado, no tardaran en darse cuenta de quién soy, así que iremos a la casa de mi madre.

— ¿A la casa de tu madre? preguntó Candy en un susurro.

—Sí ahorita es el lugar más seguro. Aunque no lo creas.

—¿Ahí está Emma? —pregunto teniendo más miedo porque la niña la rechazara, y Temía que la madre de Terry no la aceptara por ser la desgracia de su carrera. No podría reprocharle nada si fuera así. El comportamiento había sido funesto ante la situación.

—No Candy, Emma esta en la cabaña de Robert. No quiero que vayas a pensar mal de lo que voy a decirte, por favor—Candy asintió Aunque notó que había desconfianza en las palabras de Terry. Aunque no se lo dijera directamente. —La razón porque e mantenido a Emma oculta, excluida de Los reporteros, es por su linaje y la fortuna qué le heredó Stela antes de morir. La posición en la que se encuentra Emma la expone a secuestros o tipos de extorsión. No quería arriesgar a mi hija a nada de eso

Candy frunció el ceño sin comprender--. Emma tiene conexión con la corona gracias a Stela Stonewood quien fue bisnieta de la reina. Que hayas puesto esa información en el biográfico es un peligro para Emma, por eso tuve que esconderla ¿me entiendes?

Ahora entendía por qué habían estado diez años sin saber de Emma, pensó Candy,

Tenía que haberse puesto en el lugar de la familia de Terry,

No, no, espera, espera,se dijo. Terry estaba pensando que ella había publicado el artículo. Cuando lo cierto era que ella ni siquiera sabía esa información.

—Terry, espera. Yo no publique el artículo biográfico.

Susana Marlow iba conduciendo en total desquiciada con destino a la cabaña. Al principio había sido sólo una broma el haberle dicho a Terry, pero ahora iba en serio. Pensaba llevarse a Emma con ella. Por desgracia para Susana no tenía un helicóptero o un jet privado para llegar más rápido, así tenía que manejar algunas millas más para poder llegar a la cabaña de Robert.

Emma se puso alerta en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Se levantó de la silla del vestíbulo en la que había estado sentada con un indeterminado número de horas que no había contado. No era difícil adivinar que se avecinaban problemas en cuanto vio a Susana que se acercó a ella de unas cuantas zancadas. Tenía el rostro crispado por la rabia.

—Ven aquí —dijo Susana en tono áspero. Aferró del brazo a Emma y tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta uno de los sillones que había en la planta baja. —Susana, suéltame —se quejó Emma—. Me estás haciendo daño.

Susana cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Solo entonces la soltó, dándole un ligero empujón.

—¿Qué es eso de que me llames Susana? ¡Yo soy tu madre! —le dijo entre dientes--. Tienes que decirme mamá

—¿Qué? —Esta abrió los ojos de par en par—. Mi mamá es Stela. Susana alzó la mano. El tremendo bofetón que propinó a Emma resonó en cada rincón de la cabaña. El golpe le hizo girar la cara. La mejilla, severamente enrojecida, le ardía como si algo le quemara la piel. Emma se acarició el rostro tratando de aliviar el escozor. Y pese a que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar por el dolor, se mordió los labios, contrajo la mandíbula y se tragó las lágrimas. Un silencio gravitó sobre sus cabezas.

—No te voy a permitir que me hables así —atajó Susana. Tu madre fue una estúpida, que solo sirvió para nada.

—Y, yo no te voy a permitir que hables mal de mi mamá —repuso Emma con firmeza. No iba a volverse a dejar ni amedrentar por la loca de Susana—, ya no soy tan pequeña.

Emma no pensaba dejarse más así le diera mil bofetadas—. Y tampoco voy a permitirte que vuelvas a pegarme —añadió. Emma se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te estás escuchando? —inquirió Susana abriendo después los brazos de par en par—. Esa estúpida de la asistente, te ha lavado el cerebro. Te ha puesto en nuestra en contra; en contra de tu madre y de tu padre. Tu familia —recalcó. —¿Sabes lo que busca esa maldita mujer? ¿Sabes lo que quiere de ti? Emma alzó la cabeza enfrentándola..

—No lo digas. No se te ocurra decirlo —dijo. Pero Susana siguió hablando.

—¿No te das cuenta de que no es más que una muerta de hambre? ¿Una infeliz que solo busca vivir de nuestro dinero?

—¡Deja de insultarla! —exigió Emma defendiendo a la asistente de su padre—. A Mary le importa un bledo nuestro dinero. Susana se iba a volver loca. Tenía que hacer recapacitar a Emma.

—Nos vas a traer la desgracia a la familia.

—No, Susana . Eso ya lo hiciste tú. Desde hace diez años. No me eches a mí la culpa. Susana se plantó delante de Emma.

—No voy a consentir que esa, se salga con la suya —aseveró mirándola con ojos fríos y distantes. Su expresión se veía rígida, intransigente, como la de la señorita Grace—. No lo pienses ni por un segundo.

Emma se la quedó mirando un largo instante.

—No tienes medida, Susana —dijo. Pero a Susana le daba igual lo que dijera.

—Jamás te dejare ir con esa reportera embustera, y para tu información no se llama Mary. La zorrita se llama Candy. No creo que tu padre la perdone nunca. Así que piénsate bien las cosas.

—Me da igual. No quiero estar con nadie más que no sea Mary o Candy.

En esos momentos la puerta del lugar se abrió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la señora del servicio, en cuanto entro a la pequeña sala, pero en cuanto vio a Susana corrio junto a Emma, y se volvió hacia Susana.

—¿Sabe el señor GrandChester que está usted aquí? —dijo, pronunciando las palabras con visible desconcierto y desconfianza.

Susana cerró la puerta a su espalda y se hacerco a la señora del servicio.

—¿Con quién eres que estás hablando ? —preguntó directamente.

—¡Con la señora de GrandChester! —respondió Susana antes de que la señora le diera tiempo a contestar. Los ojos de Susana seguían fijos en la criada. En el fondo de su mirada azul había nacido una sombra de peligro que le hicieron temblar las piernas a la señora del servicio.

Terry detuvo el auto y se giro hacia Candy

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso de que tú no publicaste el artículo?

—Recuerdas que se metieron a robar al departamento y que se llevaron la laptop de Annie y la mía —Terry asintio—, pues ahí estaba todo escrito para lo del artículo.

—¿Por eso estabas nerviosa? —Candy asintió.

—¿Entonces quién te robó fue quien público la información? —respondió Terry pensando en que eso sería lo que le diría.

—Después de que te fuiste — siguió Candy sin responder a la pregunta de Terry, porque si no lo hacía así, nunca iba a atreverse a decir quién había sido el causante de todos sus problemas—. Me entró un email de Johnson, mi jefe, a mi móvil diciéndome que ya no era necesario encargarme del artículo, ya no me necesitaba por que Robert Hatteway lo había terminardo por mi.

Terry estaba al borde de la exasperación. Se echó las manos a la cabeza. No podía ser, no después de tantos años trabajando con él—. Al principio creí que se trataba de un artículo para tu fama —siguió Candy—, pero después de que me pusieron el dinero en mi cuenta comprendí que era algo más. Cuando Robert me pidió, más bien me exigió que le mandara una copia de lo que tenía escrito, le mandé lo que había hecho de una novela. Por qué no comprometí a nadie, ni hablaba de nadie, ni te perjudicaba a ti. Ese mismo día me llamó para decirme que mi trabajo era mediocre y que quería que pusiera todo sin pelos en la lengua o se encargaría de hacerte creer que yo había vendido el articulo por $200000. Me horroriza la sola idea de que pudieran tener alguna prueba contra mi…

Terry se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces. Estaba agobiado intentando asimilar toda aquella información. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces? ¿De qué estaban hechos? ¿Acaso no tenían corazón? ¿Acaso no eran humanos?, se preguntó mientras organizaba su mente.

—Después pasó lo del robo y luego de ahí todo fue un infierno, pero estoy completamente segura de quién se robó la laptop fue por órdenes de Robert. Eso fue lo que intentaba explicarte hoy en la tarde —-siguió Candy--, pero estabas tan furioso conmigo y comprendí que no me ibas a creer nada de lo que yo te dijera. Lo siento Terry. Todo es mi culpa.

—Hey… tú no tienes la culpa, pequeña —se adelantó a decir Terry—. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa. Alargó el brazo y le acarició suavemente el rostro. Una lágrima se escapó y resbaló por su mejilla.

—No lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, muy mal, Terry… —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento, que lo siento mucho.

—Candy, tú no tienes que sentirlo, tú no eres responsable…

—Terry pusieron en mi cuenta $200000 diciéndome que si yo decía algo, todas las pruebas me culparían sólo a mí.

—Dios tenemos que ir por Emma —Dijo de pronto Candy —, tengo un mal presentimiento Terry.

En el camino Terry llamo a su piloto para que tuviera listo el jet. Candy llevaba los ojos cerrados, Terry iba manejando como alma en pena, pero no se quejaba porque comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

Terry Candy no eran los únicos que iban con rumbo a la cabaña, sino también un equipo profesional contratado por Robert y el mismo susodicho iban en camino. Todos con el mismo destino, pero con un diferente propósito.

Continuará...


	14. CAPÍTULO14

CAPÍTULO 14.

Las fuertes rafagas de viento fueron las causantes de que el transporte en el jet privado de Terrence GrandChester fuera suspendido, y no habiendo otra manera que la vía terrestre, así pues Candy y Terry viajaron en el deportivo hacia Peekamoose Mountain.

Candy así lo prefería, aunque sabiendo la situación hubiera viajado agarrada de la mano de la fobia para subir al jet, con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible. Se mantuvieron conversando, bromeando todo el camino y llenaron los espacios de los temas que les faltaba por hablar.

—¿Tú crees que Robert pretende alguna clase de venganza contra ti ? —Candy le preguntó con cautela.

—¿Por qué motivo? —preguntó sintiéndose inquieto.

—¿Porque piensas retirarte?

—Eso sería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos —dijo Terry considerando que podía ser una posibilidad.—¿Cómo lo sabes—. Terry preguntó confundido.

—¿Olvidas que fui tú asistente?

—No, no lo olvidó — murmuró,

Candy se incómodo, por que dolía recordar que había finjido ser su asistente, para robar información para su articulo biográfico —. Terry la miró fijamente, sería posible que Robert Hatteway intentara retener mi estancia en la compañia Stanford pensó—. Supongo que tiene sentido lo que dices — dijo Terry tras unos instantes de reflexión—. Pero ¿por qué demonios está tan empeñado en joderme precisamente a mi?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que Robert tiene alguna carta escondida en la manga. Te lo garantizo. Parecía tan segura de lo que decía que lanzo una mirada a Terry interrogativa.

—¿Conoces a Jorge Jonhson?

—Sí, lo conocí. Robert estaba saliendo con una chica con la que yo había —Terry guardo silencio estaba a punto de decir que habia salido con la chica—, y me encontré casualmente con ellos en un bar de copas, y estuvimos hablando unos minutos los tres —dijo simple y sencillo.

—Cuando Jorge Johnson me infiltró en el artículo biográfico, me prometio que tras terminar mi trabajo sería mandada a Paris, siempre he querido publicar de la moda, pasarelas— guardo un silencio y Terry la vio cerrar sus ojos—. Pero no pudo ser así, —Terry la miró interrogante—. Me dijo que no cumplí con mi trabajo y que èl dinero que me pagaron me sería reducido, la verdad nunca consideré ese dinero mío. Pero mis esfuerzos para llegar a mi meta quedaron tirados, porque me despidieron. —Terry apreto el volante hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos—, y... Me da un poco de miedo —siguió Candy—, que Robert trate de tomar réplicas hacia mi.

—Como se le ocurra aunque sólo la idea le cruze la cabeza hacia ti, juro que fregaré el suelo con su culo. No tienes de que preocuparte pequeña. Candy necesito que me contestes algo. —Candy empezó a sentir que todo se le movía en el estómago. era parecido a la ansiedad y miedo juntos. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Terry tomó aire antes de decir.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia y empezar nuevamente? —Candy parpadeo nerviosa, ser su novia, ¿que no lo eran ya? ¿Que no se habían reconciliado hacía unas horas?

—¿Candy?—La voz de Terry la hizo dar un brinco.

—¿Tú novia? Preguntó tontamente.

—Si, mi novia, mi amiga, mi amante. Y mi esposa. —Ahora si estaba en shock. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Seguramente se había quedado dormida y aquello era un jodido sueño.

—Si —dijo, pensando en que le gustaría que fuera la realidad. Sin embargo cuando sintió los labios de Terry en sus labios, se dió cuenta de que si era real. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que horas habían detenido el auto

—¿Y que pasará con tu trabajo?-- Preguntó cuando terminaron con el beso, siendo conscientes de que no debían perder mucho tiempo, y renovaron el viaje.

— Los planes se adelantaron.

—¿Y Emma? Preguntó por qué seguramente Emma ahora mismo la odiaba.

—Emma está complacida, le caes muy bien,

—¿Qué pasará con el artículo, y Robert Hatteway, y...?

—... y puedes estar segura de que lo dejaré muy claro antes de deje el escenario —la interrumpió.

—Creo qué le molestara reconocer que es ambicioso.

Terry la miró con perplejidad, como si fuera un comentario que nunca le habían hecho antes. Hubo una pausa, y luego dijo: —Enseguida —aprendes a guardár las apariencias dentro. La gente se ríe de ti si no lo haces.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Terry un poco perdido.

—Es como los cangrejos en una caja. —Vio que él no entendía y se explicó—: Puedes meter un montón de cangrejos en un recipiente pequeño, y ninguno de ellos se escapará. Porque en cuanto uno de ellos intenta subir por las paredes para salir, los demás tiran de él hasta que vuelve a acabar dentro. Robert no dejará que simplemente te vayas,

—No le voy a pedir permiso.

—Voy a dar una entrevista y diré toda la verdad. —dijo Candy en un susurro pero simple y resuelta.

—Apuesto a que eso de encararte con la gente se te da muy bien —dijo Terry.

—Sí, hay momentos en los que no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. —le siguió el juego—,. Pero tampoco es que sea así por naturaleza.

—Claro —dijo sonriendo escépticamente.

La sonrisa seguía agazapada en las comisuras de los labios de Candy cuando levantó la vista y vio a Terry . No estaba segura si estaba frunciendo el ceño o haciendo una mueca, pero se lo veía contento.

—Tienes la sonrisa como una boba

—No me he reído como una boba--, contestó a la defensiva—. Yo nunca me río como una boba. Y antes de que digas una palabra más...

Se miraron a los ojos a Candy su presencia le resultaba demasiado próxima, demasiado intensa, como si alguna corriente hubiera empezado a fluir entre ellos. Candy aparto la mirada, cortando la conexión. Un destello burlón brilló en los ojos zafiros.

Sabía cogerla desprevenida. Podia sentir cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. No sabría decir qué tenía Terry que siempre conseguía atravesar sus defensas. Maldición, era astuto. Agresivo, avasallador, pero lo bastante inteligente para cubrirlo todo con una capa de don de gentes. Era diez veces más hombre que los dioses Adonis, y era simplemente demasiado, demasiado en todos los aspectos.

Tras un instante Candy se quedó dormida Si ni siquiera haberlo pensado, y cuando despertó fue porque escuchó que el carro se había detenido y la puerta abrirse, pero cuando abrió los ojos tenía unos Zafiros directamente puestos en ella.

—¡¿Por qué me miras así?! —saltó Candy. Terry la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Me haces gracia.

—¿Y en qué sentido, si se puede saber?

—Tienes los ojos rojos y has dicho unas cuantas tonterías mientras dormías.

—Estás intentando sacarme de quicio. Jamás he hablado en sueños.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé decir muchas cosas, pero creo que las que has dicho tú son mucho más interesantes.

—No tienes pruebas.

—Soy Terrence GrandChester, ¿crees de verdad que no las tengo? Candy quiso decir algo, pero se tomó su bebida que habían comprado en la estación de la gasolinería.

—No bebas tan deprisa o te va a dar la tos —le advirtió Terry dando un sorbo.

—Aquí lo único importante es lo desconsiderado que eres, además de mentiroso.

—¿Mentiroso? —Terry soltó una risotada.

—Desde el minuto uno que nos conocimos en aquel tren lo supe.

—¿Y si lo sabías por qué fuiste a la cita?

—¿Y por qué piensas que sí fui?

—Tú me lo has dicho.

—¿Yo? —Candy fingió escandalizarse, agarrándose el pecho. Terry la observó divertido.

—Claro. ¿Cómo si no sabrías que no fui?

Candy lo miró, una sonrisa bobalicona desdibujó su bonito rostro.

—¿Crees que te estoy juzgando?

—Creo que me estás molestando, y estoy demasiado relajada como para que me afecte —respondió volviendo a coger la bebida para deleitarse con aquel refrescante liquido, iba a ser duro volver a la triste realidad y no seguir disfrutando de aquellos lujos. Terry sólo la observó divertido.

Pero su felicidad pronto sería substituida por la presencia de Susana.

Susana arrastró la maleta de Emma por el brillante suelo del pasillo en la parte superior de la cabaña, al bajar se fue directa a la puerta haciendo un breve cabeceo a las dos mujeres amarradas, que se encontraban en el interior de la pequeña sala semicircular de la entrada justo al lado del comedor. Pero Emma y la señora del servicio la ignoraron.

Después de abrir la puerta la mirada de Susana se centró en el coche que acercándose desfilaba lentamente por una abarrotada carretera y se planteó llamar a Terry para asegurarse de que era él.

Pero a hora estaba empezando a estar nerviosa, hubiera salido sin ningún contratiempo si Emma hubiera cooperado, pero antes de agarrar el teléfono decidió no hacerlo.

Al volver a cerrar la puerta, y mirar por la ventana y antes de a apartarse de la ventana, fue cuando se fijó el la persona que estaba apoyada en el cristal junto al conductor del deportivo de Terry. Era Candy

Candy miró que se abría la puerta y luego se cerraba y luego se abría. Entonces vio a una mujer ¿Era Susana Marlowe? Sorprendida y negándose a creerlo, pegó un poco más la cabeza al cristal y parpadeó alucinada al descubrir que si era Susana la que estaba allí, sólo había cambiado de lugar a un par de metros a la derecha.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí esa loca? —dijo Terry que primero vio el carro y luego la vio en cuanto giró a la derecha en la entrada de la propiedad de Robert. Después de enterarse de lo que había hecho su socio queria sacar a su hija de ahí. Todavía le costaba entender por qué Robert le jugo así. Él que había sido su representante, además compañero de doce años de actuación juntos lo había puesto en semejante situación.

—¿Es Susana —preguntó Candy, había tratado de que la voz le saliera con aplomo, pero solo consiguió que sonara insegura.Terrence estaba de espaldas, inclinado sobre el deportivo, ya había apagado el motor del carro.

\--Si, y no entiendo qué demonios hace aquí.

Terry se irguió en toda su estatura al salir del auto y a zancadas llegó a la puerta de la cabaña. Durante una décima de segundo pensó que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación. Debía de ser fruto del cansancio. ¿Era Susana Marlowe la que estaba en la cabaña ? Entornó los ojos.

Susana apenas pudo soportar su intensa y penetrante mirada azul zafiro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Terry en la entrada sin cruzar la puerta pues Susana le impedía pasar al interior.

Susana respiro tratando de no acobardarse y pelear por lo suyo. En cuanto vio a Candy bajar del auto el estómago empezó a llenarsele de rabia, coraje e impotencia.

De fondo, las notas de las hojas y los pájaros flotaban en el aire con una irritante melodía. «Era estridente », pensó Susana para sus adentros.

Había ensayado un centenar de veces ante el espejo lo que le iba a decir exactamente. Ahora solo tenía que repetirlo como un lorito. Debía estar tranquila, sin embargo, al final le salió todo de forma precipitada.

—Lamentó… no haberte dicho que vendría por Emma, para que no corrierá ningún peligro ahora que todo se ha descubierto.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí--, afirmó Terry seco. No era la respuesta que Susana esperaba, ni el tono. De hecho, se sintió ligeramente dolida y decepcionada.

—Quería decirte que—. Susana guardó silencio unos instantes antes de decir—: Si te he dicho algo que te ofendiera, te pido disculpas. Ella es...

— Candy—le cortó Terrence—. La conoces muy bien.

Susana lo miró unos segundos. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no iba a conocerla? Pensó llenándose de más rabia. —Es tu asistente, no debes de confiar en esa mujer, ella te traicionó. —dijo Susana con la respiración agitada—. Todo el mundo conoce tu pasado, gracias a Candy—agregó a media voz como si fuera un reproche.

—No es buena idea que hayas venido, Susana —dijo Terry tratando de que la situación no se saliera de las manos.

Susana sintió que se le descomponía el cuerpo cuando se encontró con el brillo metálico de sus ojos. La estaba invitando a que se fuera, y encima por esa mujer que tanto detestaba. Enderezó su cuerpo, notó como por un segundo se le paraba el corazón antes de que comenzara a palpitar aceleradamente, golpeando su pecho de manera salvaje.

Emma y la señora del servicio habían tenido que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo antes de poder levantarse y tratar de caminar cuando escucharon voces afuera. a medida coqmo avanzaban más y más Emma oyó a su papá y la voz de Candy.

—Emma—. Candy llamo a la chica sintiendo la mirada casi axficiante de Susana.

Emma, escucho a Candy decir con voz angustiada.

—No te acerques a mi hija, Candy... --le gritó Susana a Candy cuando la vio que se acercaba.

Candy miró a Susana como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

El odio y la furia con la que pronunció el nombre de Candy hicieron que Terry se convenciera de una cosa, y fue que el instinto le decía que Susana era capaz de todo incluso no soltaría a Emma por voluntad propia—.

Pero ante la mirada furiosa y cargada de fuego, Candy prefirio ir alrededor de la cabaña sin ninguna reticencia más. No había tenido ningún plan, solo había bajado concentrándose en llegar hasta donde estaba Emma, y cuando vio la imagen de Emma con la empleada del servicio atadas, se paralizó, soltó una exclamación de miedo cuando regreso toda su atención a Emma, en su garganta la sangre deslizándose por su labio inferior le hizo sentir el dolor que Emma recibio el golpe, sintió que nuevas fuerzas la recorrían y queriendo ir y matar a Susana, haciendo que tensara su cuerpo y que su pulso fuera igual de firme que en su mejor momento. Emma supo por la mirada de Candy que seria capas de ir y matar a Susana, si no decía algo que la calmaba. No quería más que ver con Susana.

—Estoy bien—. Aseguro Emma—. Pero estaríamos mejor si nos echaras una mano por aquí. —Dijo para tratar de apaciguar el momento, no quería que Susana fuera a hacer una tontería. Habia visto que esa mujer estaba loca y la creía capaz de todo contal de salir victoriosa.

—¿Emma fue Susana quien te abofeteo? Candy sabía que había sido Susana, pero quería qué Emma se lo confirmara.

—Si. Emma había recibido más de una bofetada por Susana en sus doce años de vida, pero no creía conveniente decirlo. Ya no tenía importancia. Sólo esperaba que Susana se fuera definitivamente de su vida y de la vida de su padre. Recordaba que Susana le pegaba cada que mensionaba que extrañaba a su mamá, o siempre que la mencionaba. Susana siempre había ido personalmente al colegio San Pablo para informarse y visitar a Emma pero no era una visita cordial, amable o porque le interesará su porvenir, sino porque siempre le recordaba que ella sería su mamá, o que su papá y ella se iban a casar y a tener más hijos, mientras ella seguiría internada para siempre.

Al principio Emma había creído todo lo que Susana le decía, pero la vez que su papá fue al colegio SanPablo, para decirle que se iba a casar con Susana. Ella se negó y gracias a Dios su papá la comprendió, le dijo que entonces sería como ella quisiera, que si ella no estaba a gusto con Susana él iba a respetar su decisión. Candy la abrazo de repente y Emma empezó a llorar, pero no fueron Lágrimas de tristeza, sino de una emoción nueva, algo bonito en su interior.

—Esperen un momento aquí. —dijo Candy—. hasta que yo les diga que todo está bien pueden salir—. Emma y la señora del servicio asintieron.

—Por favor, sólo necesito hablar un momento con tigo— Susana le suplicó a Terry —. No soy una acosadora, ni una novia despechada, ni tampoco tú enemiga.

—No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos. Terry se giró, molesto de que la proximidad de esa mujer siguiera resultándole tan insoportable y dio un par de pasos aproximándose a la entrada de la cabaña. Ahora más que antes necesitaba alejar a Emma de Susana.

—Lo siento.

Terry apreto los puños, estaba conteniendose por que despues de todo Susana era una mujer, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo, volviendo a abrirlos antes de girarse.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —siseó furioso dando una zancada hasta ella. El brillo de los ojos zafiros se intensificó lleno de furia durante unos segundos algo que hizo a Susana primero sentiera miedo, pero en un segundo paso al deseo—Sabes que te amo—le soltó ella con algo que a Terry se le antojó a sucio, podrido.

Terry levantó una ceja divertido.

¿Cuánto le había contado a Robert, maldita hipócrita? Definitivamente la queria lejos bien lejos

—Eso dices siempre —acepto—, quería saber hasta donde llegaba vuestro juego —mintió haciendo que Susana abriera los ojos como platos —, pero respóndeme a una cosa —continuó expulsando todo el veneno que podía con sus palabras—, ¿Qué tipo de juego estabas representando con Robert?

Quería hacerle daño. Había pretendido herirla y realmente lo había conseguido. Terry leyó en sus ojos el dolor que trataba desesperadamente de ocultar y por un momento hizo que toda su conciencia de generosidad desapareciera y dejara paso a las cenizas de su rabia.

—Estás equivocado —murmuró ella mirando a Candy. Era evidente que esa le había llenado la cabeza de mentiras. —No estaba jugando. De ninguna manera.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué llamabas a lo que pasó? ¿Como le llamas a lo que me dijiste? ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme que te llevaras a mi hija? No sabes cuanto me reprocho el haberte dejado entrar en mi vida, y dejarte tomar deciciones con la vida de Emma.

Susana contuvo la respiración ruidosamente y Terry percibió como apretaba los puños, manteniendo los brazos fuertemente pegados a los costados. Su autocontrol se iba a la mierda era envidiable.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio para que te alejes de Emma, y de Candy. Y de la gente que me rodea? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para Salir de mi vida Susana, y para que no vuelvas nunca?

—Vale —Susana murmuro, cerrando los ojos. Pero enseguida volvió abrirlos y antes de subió a su auto para marcharse se volvio a Terry y dijo.

—Te amo. Yo haría cualquier cosa, sería cualquier cosa, incluso moriría por ti.. Susana subio al auto le encendió y se marcho con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

Ya pasaba de medianoche pero por una extraña fuerza Terry tenía ganas de salir de ese lugar, así que sin vacilar les dijo a las tres mujeres que subieron al coche y cinco minutos después avanzaban por el camino contrario del que habían llegado.

Robert había tenido que suspender su propósito de secuestrar a Emma y pedir millones de Euros. Su vuelo no había sido permitido. Quizás no sería buena idea secuestrar a Emma GrandChester, eso pensó por un momento pero no descartó el plan todavía Tenía la duda si lo haría o no.

Continuará...

Buenas noches, queridos lectores. Qué creen. Sí ya casi terminamos esta historia. Ya tengo los primeros nueve capítulos de la historia que les mencioné. Eso si les quería decir que la historia A mi parecer, es realmente hermosa, y también es triste. Aunque el final es de Terry y Candy. No es como las historias que hemos leído. Pero bueno quizás un cambio no sera malo. ¿Verdad? Espero que que sea de su agrado, como les digo el final es Candy y Terry, pero tiene muchas lágrimas.

JillValentine.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Lo primero que hizo Terry al llegar a la gran manzana newyorkina, fue ir a ver a Jorge Johnson.

Durante todo el camino de regreso había recibido algunos mensajes que auguraban las buenas nuevas, pero decidió no decir nada hasta estar completamente convencido. De lo que si no dudaría es que haría pagar a los desgraciados que estaban involucrados, por lo que habían hecho. Fuera quien fuera. Que actuarán contra él, le valia una mierda, Pero habían afectado a su hija, a Candy y a su madre. Eso no podía perdonarlo.

Cuando se metieron a robar al apartamento de Candy, Terry había puesto investigar a un pequeño grupo de veinte personas, incluidas personas mal vividas del barrio bajo. Pues gracias a ese paso se había enterado por su abogado de las buenas noticias. Encontraron a los tipos que habían hecho el trabajo por Robert, lo que le confirmaba la versión de Candy, y eso bastaba para hundir a tres ratas callejeras. Cómo había sospechado desde un principio habían tratado de vender la laptop en las calles de los suburbios.

Terry se encontraba visitando a al primero de los tres dichosos que cambiaría de código postal, para vivir en la mansión de la cárcel con anterioridad privilegiada.

Después de dejar a Candy, Emma, y la señora del servicio en casa de Ellynor. Terry se puso en contacto con su abogado, el detective que había puesto para investigar a Jorge Johnson había hecho un excelente trabajo y ahora mismo se encontraba en la estación de policía levantando la orden para arrestar a Jorge Johnson.

Al llegar a la Editorial publirrelacionista de Jorge Johnson. La secretaria de Jorge que en un principio se nego a dejarlo entrar, pero con la orden que Terry le enseño, la mujer no pudo negarse más.

—Buenos días señor Johnson mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Jorge abrió los ojos como platos. En su oficina estaba Terrence Granchester esperándolo muy cómodo. Él actor estaba sentado en su sillón de masajes. Se pregunto porque su asistente no le informó que tenía gente esperando por él, y nada más ni menos que el actor.

—Muchacho, qué sorpresa encontrarte en mi oficina. ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? —Jorge se sentía nervioso, tanto que ni siquiera dejó hablar a Terry. —Si es sobre el artículo, te puedo explicar.

Terry sólo lo escuchaba, riéndose en su cabeza—. Primero lamento mucho —siguió Jorge—, las mentiras que nos dio Candy, ¿verdad? Quién lo iba a creer con la cara de inocente que tiene. Pues a mí también me engañó.

—¿Cómo lo engañó?—. Terry no pudo aguantar más y preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

—Pues veras había colocado un anuncio solicitando a un reportero con experiencia para hacer reportajes infraganti, y cuando ella me contacto dijo que tenía experiencia trabajando en Inglaterra como publirrelacionista. Mira que era una mentira.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Que no era ella su empleada?.

—Ay muchacho, Claro que no. Candy tiene su propia empresa en Inglaterra.

—Expliqué

—Pues veras —empezó a decir Jorge—, Yo tenía negocios con el padre de Candy y al morir éste se rompieron los negocios y pues su empresa quedó allá, me imagino que la muchacha se hizo responsable. Sólo mandé el anuncio diciendo que necesitaba a una persona preparada para hacer tú artículo biográfico y ella se presentó con un buen currículum. Además era la hija de un viejo amigo.

Terry que no aguantó más lo mandó callar aventando unos papeles hacia su escritorio.

Por supuesto que Terry sabía eso. Pero con el detalle de qué Jorge Johnson se había hecho cargo de la empresa de Candy, sin que esta supiera nada, había sido su propia empleada cuando era la dueña. Terry no podía creer todo lo que se descubre en un camino sin siquiera haberlo buscado... No por algo dicen que todo en la vida se sabe, tarde o temprano.

Cuando Jorge leyó los papeles supo que Estaba perdido, no sólo el delito que había cometido con la empresa del señor White, sino también del contrato que no habían cumplido con el mismo Terrence Grandchester, Además los negocios con Robert, el dinero depositado en la cuenta de Candy, el dinero que ahora estaba ganando por el artículo que había sido robado de la laptop. Los documentos venían con las pruebas sin dejar ninguna duda.

No tardaron ni un minuto cuando dos oficiales entraron a la oficina de Jorge Johnson para arrestarlo. Claro Jorge no pensaba irse solo a prisión y hablo de Robert Hatteway.

Primer Jaque mate.

Cuando Robert Hatteway llegó a su oficina en el teatro Standford, se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Terry ahí, pero se sorprendió más al no encontrarlo solo, sino con su abogado.

—Terrence —saludo—, creí que estarías en tu apartamento sin querer salir, después de todo lo que han estado hablando de ti. —Dijo Robert fingiendo pesar.

En esta visita de juego de ajedrez, Terrence había tenido que hacer una de sus mejores actuaciones conteniendo toda la ira que tenía contra su representante, socio y compañero de doce años de carrera.

—No entiendo Robert. Cómo es que llegaste a hacer tanto daño hacia mí familia.

Aquella afirmación tomor desprevenido a Robert, inquieto empezó a mover en su asiento. Pero por algo era actor ¿no?

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Terrence. ¿A pasado algo con tu familia?, ¿ tu mamá está bien?

—Jorge Johnson está detenido ya a hablado. Además hay pruebas en su contra, como los tipos que contrataste para que se metieran al apartamento de Candy. incluso Susana confesó todo lo que le habías pedido que hiciera.

Esto último se lo inventó, pero no fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión pues él sabía aquién había contado ciertas cosas Y a quién no.

Por supuesto Robert se puso a la defensiva, echándole en cara todo el tiempo que lo ayudó, y que por él, había logrado su sueño de carrera como actor.

—Claro que te lo agradezco, pero lo que tú has hecho, salda la cuenta mucho más veces de lo que tú hiciste por mí. Así que me sales debiendo.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Terry antes de salir de la oficina que había sido su segundo hogar por doce años. Así como pasó con Johnson, así pasó con Robert. Después de que Terry saliera entraron dos policías y lo arrestaron.

Segundo Jaque mate.

Aquella mañana Candy decidió hacer tiempo antes de enfrentarse ante Terry, y lo que fuera que se presentara. De normal, conseguía arreglarse en poco más de treinta minutos, pero ese día disfrutó de una placentera ducha de veinte minutos, se secó el pelo durante más de media hora, se maquilló con extremo cuidado consiguiendo una apariencia muy natural y eligió a conciencia su look, sacando toda la ropa que había traído y extendiéndola sobre la cama. Tras lo sucedido entre Terry y ella la noche anterior se sentía rara. ¿A qué jugaba el actor? Ahora sí, ahora no, ahora te dejo plantada, luego te pido un beso, después no te lo doy. Noviazgo, matrimonio. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué pretendía con todo ese tira y afloja? ¿Enfadarla? ¿Crisparla? ¿Conquistarla? ¿Excitarla? Pues… Pues lo estaba consiguiendo. Candy se encontraba a esas alturas tan cabreada como seducida por ese presuntuoso y exasperante hombre, y eso solo podía suponer una combinación bastante peligrosa para su corazón no acostumbrado a sufrir mal de amores.

Ella no era una persona muy ducha en aspectos románticos, solo había tenido un par de relaciones medio serias, ninguna había superado el año y en solo una de ellas había sentido algo parecido al amor.

Llevaba sola más de un año y a sus veintidós casi veintitrés y, aunque había desistido todavía en encontrar el hombre perfecto, era bastante escéptica al respecto. Todos los tipos que se cruzaba tenían taras o estaban tarados (más locos que una cabra) y no habían conseguido llamarle la atención mínimamente, pero Terrence sí lo había hecho. Era guapo, algo indiscutible, de verdad que si era guapo, pero pese a que esa cualidad era la primera que había podido percibir, no era la que más le atraía de su persona. Su atractivo radicaba sobre todo en ese carisma arrollador que destilaba a raudales, en esa sonrisa traviesa que lograba hacer temblar sus rodillas, en esa lengua mordaz que conseguía estremecerla. Desde el encuentro en el tren no había podido dejar de pensar en él y en lo mucho que le gustaría sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, dándole calor allí donde más lo necesitaba. Lo ansiaba de un modo que conseguía descolocarla, y así estaba ella esa mañana. Por completo descolocada y rara.

Annie y Candy, se habían hospedado en la casa de ni más ni menos que de Ellynor Beecker. Después de llegar el miercoles de madrugada. Candy había tenido que ir por su amiga alas 7:00 am, habían sido asechados dos veces por periodistas amarillistas, una vez en el apartamento que le dio la editorial, que por su puesto ya entregaron, y la segunda en la entrada a la mansión de Ellynor Becker.

La madre de Terry las había recibido con los brazos abiertos y sin resentimientos. Algo que a Candy le benia de pelos, porque su conciencia no estaba tranquila. Solo le faltaba dar un cierre a la historia, le hubiera gustado que Annie estuviera con ella en el momento que se enfrentaría a todo el continente americano, pero Annie ya había faltado mucho a su trabajo y a la escuela, aunque eso si se divirtió mucho paseandosela aquí con su novio temporal. En fin.

Annie se regresó a Inglaterra el día de ayer en la tarde. Emma, Ellynor y Candy fueron a dejarla al aeropuerto de Nueva York. A pesar de que el Ellynor pidió ser resguardada para evitar que la prensa amarillista las acechara, la seguridad no se pudo impedir del todo. Así se enteró Candy que Susana Marlowe había protagonizado su mejor papel en la entrevista que dio el día martes por la tarde. Quizás por eso se marchó de la cabaña sin hacer mucho escándalo Sabiendo lo que había hecho con triunfo. Por eso había tenido Candy un enfrentamiento con Terry la noche anterior, por supuesto Terry no estaba nada contento por lo que había hecho Susana, pero ella tampoco estaba nada contenta con su novio...

Candy creyó que Terry iba a desmentir a Susana, después de todo sería lo adecuado. ¿No?

—¿Vas a desmentir la entrevista de Susana? —Preguntó Candy después de la cena.

—¿No?

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba y tomó a Candy por sorpresa tanto que abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Después de todo lo que hizo esa mujer? insistió, recordando el golpe en la cara de Emma que le dio Susana..

—Candy. No tiene importancia Susana está loca. Además regresaremos a Inglaterra y todo Se olvidará con el tiempo. —Candy no podía creer que Terry estuviera hablando en serio. Pues ella también no pensaba ser la otra. Bueno tampoco así, pero casi. Sin embargo lo hizo saber.

—No estoy comprendiendo Terry, pero tampoco quiero verme como la otra.

¡Mierda! ¿Porque no podía tener la boca cerrada?

—Amor no crees que estás un poco exagerada. —Exagerada.

¡Mierda! De verdad estaba siendo exagerada. Quería darle un golpe a su cabezonería.

—Si piensas que darme mi lugar. es ser exagerada. Lo siento pero no quiero ningún lugar en tu vida.

Quería decirle del golpe que le dio Susana a Emma, pero se mordio el labio, porque Emma le pidió que por favor no dijera nada. Lo hacía para no tener más problemas.

Con qué Susana se fuera de sus vidas para siempre le era suficiente. Emma tenía un gran corazón, pensó Candy

Cuando por fin entró en la cocina a las diez de la mañana, Terry no estaba allí. La que sí estaba era Ellynor Becker, metida en unos vaqueros pequeños que parecían sacados de la sección de niños de H y M. La mujer estaba preparándose el desayuno. Una especie de batido, seguramente dietético de un color verde muy poco apetecible. Desde la puerta, Candy lo miró con asco al batido y saludó a Ellynor con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señora Becker.

Ellynor se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Era guapísima y tenía un porte con el que solo se nace. No le extrañaba que siguiera siendo una de las actrices más aclamadas del momento después de su hijo. Noticia que había sido expuesta al público gracias al artículo.

—Buenos días, querida. Creo que dadas las circunstancias podemos tutearnos, si te parece bien. Candy asintió y se acercó a la mesa.

—Iba a desayunar un batido. He preparado mucho. ¿Te apetece? —preguntó la actriz.

—No estoy muy segura. ¿De qué es?

—De acelgas y tofú. Está muy rico. ¿Te pongo un poco y lo pruebas?

—De acuerdo, Ellynor, lo probaré, gracias.

La verdad no queria probarlo. --Candy ante todo el glamur se dijo.

—Nunca hay que decir no a probar cosas nuevas por muy repulsivas que nos parezcan a primera vista. Los ojos no son un buen indicador siempre. De hecho, muchas veces mienten y nos venden basura disfrazada de glamur —comentó, sirviendo un par de vasos hasta los topes. Luego se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, dejándolos encima.

—Toma. —Le pasó el batido y Candy lo cogió para sorberlo con cautela.

—No está mal —dijo educadamente Candy, dándole otro traguito.

Estaba horrible.

—Es fantástico. Te deja el cuerpo estupendo. Ya verás.

—¿Si tomo muchos de estos, acabaré teniendo un cuerpo como el tuyo? —rio Candy.

—No, no te engañes. Este cuerpo se consigue a base de muchas horas de trabajo en el gym. No solo estoy delgada, estoy fuerte y fibrada.

—No se me da mucho el tiempo para ir al gimnasio.

—Pues debes buscarlo, tu cuerpo y tu mente te lo agradecerán. Cuerpo sano, mente sana, ya sabes. —Alzó las cejas un par de veces, antes de beberse de un trago todo el batido—.

—En el coche de regreso, hablabas en sueños. --Candy casi se atraganta con otro traguito de el batido verde al escuchar aquello. --Pero puedes estar tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Solo yo te escuchaba. —Ellynor dibujó una graciosa mueca—. Debe gustarte mucho.

—¿De quién hablas? —Candy no entendio pero luego se temía lo peor. No solo había estado cascando como una cotorra en el deportivo cuando se había quedado dormida, segun Terry. Sino tambien en el carro de Ellyonor.

—De mi hijo. Terrence GrandChester. No te lo reprocho. Todo lo contrario.

—No me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

—Te aseguro que no… Pero estuviste muy graciosa, de verdad que sí.

—¿En serio? —Candy no lo creía.

—Sí, mucho… No sufras, mujer, creo que a Terry le gusta mucho..

—¿A Terry?

—Sí, claro, ¿a quién si no?

—¿Cómo voy a gustarle hablando dormida?

—No te menosprecies, Candy. Eres una mujer muy guapa y muy graciosa, pese a que no te cuidas nada y eso se nota. Una buena sesión de peluquería hace milagros con las puntas quemadas. —La vista de la actriz estaba clavada en su cabello y ella entonces lamentó no habérselo saneado.

—¿Tan mal lo llevo?

—No, mujer —rio, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Lo normal en la gente como tú. —¿Como yo?

—Que no se cuida. Pero, no te preocupes, un problema que tiene solución, no es un problema. Te daré el número de Misty Jones y ya verás ¡qué cambio más radical! Tu pelo nunca sabrá que hubo un día en que lo abandonaste por completo. Misty es la mejor. Yo nunca dejo que nadie más meta las manos en mi pelo.

Y según para Terry, Candy hablaba mucho. Seguro que esa tal Misty Jones costaba un ojo de la cara, pensó Candy. Aun así, asintió.

—¿Ha bajado ya?

—¿Terry? —Preguntó Ellynor divertida, negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Lo cierto es que la actriz se lo estaba pasando bomba. Pese a lo que muchos opinaran de ella en las redes sociales, ahora mismo no le importaba, no tenía un pelo de tonta, ni siquiera por lo que se decia de su persona.

Ellynor en la primera reunión que había mantenido con la pareja se había olido algo entre los dos jovenes, cosa que había podido confirmar en el trayecto en coche. Recordo decir a Candy en sueños que quería desnudar a Terry y vestirlo con sus besos. Ellynor tuvo que morder su lengua para no echarse a reír.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\--Candy asintió.

—¿Los quieres? Candy la miro interrogativa sin comprender --¿A Emma y a mi hijo. Los quieres?

Candy estaba muda. ¿Que decir? Que sí que se moría por él, y que no veía su vida sin Terry. Que su cuerpo lo había extrañado mucho en la noche.

\--Siento haberte molestado Candy.No era mi intención.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —dijo Candy soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro y apoyando los brazos en la encimera—. Solo sé que quiero a ese hombre, no podría mantenerme lejos de ese cuerpo y esa cara, me tiene atrapada. Soy suya. Ahora y siempre.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta todo lo que había dicho.

—Pues en ese caso tendrás que valorar qué es más importante para ti.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? —bufó con la cabeza gacha.

—No tiene por qué serlo. Terry desea tener una familia y tenéis medios más que suficientes para que no suponga ninguna traba para tu carrera o la suya.

—Lo sé —asintió con pesadumbre—. Pero estoy acojonada, la verdad. ¿Y si soy una esposa horrible?

Ellynor rio. ¿Quién no se preguntaría algo así?

—Qué va, seguro que lo haces bien —le repuso.

—No me conoces. —Abatida, se quedó mirando el suelo de la cocina.

—No, lo cierto es que no, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es lo que vas a conseguir, si sigues adelante con el tira y afloja. Yo si fuera tú lo tendría claro. Candy levantó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de Ellynor.

—¿Qué tendrías claro? Pregunto Candy , dejando a un lado el hecho de por qué estaba metida en esa casa con el actor, la actriz, Emma, la señora del servicio y lo peor de todo lo que Susana había dicho en su entrevista que fue la discordia entre Terry y ella.

Ellynor se sinceró: —Que no dejaría nunca marchar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Candy asintió, estaba prácticamente convencida de que se había equivocado por completo al rechazar tanto a Terry ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Emma y Terry? ¡El último momento le había hecho un drama premio a la mejor loca desquiciada con el tema de Susana con él. Había sido horrible!

Cuando Terry por fin bajó a la planta inferior, las tres estaban esperándolo. Emma se levantó a darle un beso a su papá estaba muy contenta de estar ahí con él y su abuelita, y ahora teniendo a Candy en su vida

—Parece que me estéis esperando —dijo divertido cuando los seis ojos de las presentes se posaron sobre él.

—Lo estamos haciendo, le recuerdo que esta aventurilla la propuso usted —dijo Candy con fingida molestia, terca como una mula, Aunque se alegraba demasiado de verlo y de compartir con él.

—Lo siento, señorita White, si me permite tomar un café estaré encantado de acompañarle a donde tiene pensado ir.

—Esto no es un juego Terry. El bienestar de Emma está por encima de cualquier cosa en este momento —dijo Candy insinuando su respuesta.

\--Por supuesto no es un juego señorita White, futura señora de Grandchester nadie la contradice. Sólo recuerde que hoy tiene que dar la entrevista.

Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Mierda!

Aquello Era lo único que le faltaba cerrar a Candy para siempre, ese horrible y a la misma vez el mejor capítulo de su vida. Horrible porque las cosas pudieron haber salido muy mal, y la mejor porque gracias a eso lo vio en la estación del tren por primera vez.

Durante todo el trayecto Candy trato de no pensar demasiado en lo malo que pudieron haber terminado las cosas y trato de no tener ninguna emoción como las que ahora mismo la embargaban.

Al llegar al estacionamiento. Candy vio por primera vez el New York Times building, situado al oeste del Midtown Manhattan, Nueva York. Aquella construcción de 52 plantas 32 ascensores con un valor de 850 millones de dólares. Era impresionante a pesar de qué el 9 de marzo de2009, por motivo de lacrisis financiera, el New York Times se vio forzado a vender parte del edificio (unos 70000 m) por la suma de 225 millones de dólares.

Lo primero que Candy vio fue la abrumadora cantidad de personas apiñonadas en el espacio. Le hicieron flaquear las piernas por un segundo, e hicieron mermar la fuerza de su interior. A pesar de eso y de los flashes segadores de las cámaras fotográficas, logró avanzar hasta colocarse en la tarima del escenario improvisado. El murmullo general iba apagándose a medida que los reporteros amarillistas, farándula, chismes, YouTube, Escándalo, y la prensa. Le iban dando la palabra.

— Buenas tardes—saludo Candy—. Lo primero quisiera agradecer su presencia en este lugar. Quisiera agradecer las acciones que se tomaro nen venir y escuchar lo que tengo que decir, y también quiero aclarar un par de cosas antes de tocar el primer tema que deseo tratar el día de hoy.

La primera de ellas es que no voy a hablar ni ahora ni nunca de nada que concierna en termino GrandChester, simplemente porque no hay nada que decir y recibir al respecto.

—Las protestas comenzaban a dejarse escuchar con voces fuertes y exclamaciones. Sin embargo Candy no se dejó intimidar y continúo.

— El motivo de esta reunión es únicamente para dar a conocer la noticia de mi retiro. —hubo más exclamaciones que tuvieron que ser silenciadas por el editor de New York Times —. A lo largo de los últimos meses —siguió Candy—, he descubierto que no tengo derecho alguno en escribir para satisfacer el gusto de nadie. No tengo deseo de escribir acerca de nadie más. Más que de las telas, zapatos, diseños de la última moda, enfrascarme de lleno en el mundo publirrelacionista en París.

Decenas de preguntas se lanzaron una vez más al mismo tiempo que flashes la deslumbranron por unos instantes. Candy carraspeo y continuo.

Asimismo deseo que sea respetado la privacidad y anonimato para la familia GrandChester, y para mí.

No somos un tema revelante y todo aquello que redacte en el biográfico ha sido sacado con contexto para perjudicar a la persona que menos se lo merecía, se que no voy a poder detener a nadie de seguir arrastrando por los suelos el nombre de las personas involucradas. Pero si puedo decirles de una vez, que no voy a hacer partícipe de esta situación ni un solo segundo más. Por mi parte no habra otra declaración más que está. Las personas involucradas con el proceso de la creación del artículo biográfico Magnate o Romeo.

Artículo que fue extraído sin mi autorización, del cual no voy a dar ningún detalle más. Ya no me concierne. Muchas gracias de nuevo por venir. Gracias por su atenció. Con permiso.

Pero para sorpresa de Candy no fue todo.

Se detuvo abruptamente congelándose en su lugar en cuando una voz resonó en todo lugar.

Incluso todo los ahí presentes enmudecieron. Por un momento solo se escuchaban respiraciones, carraspeos, y el Eco del micrófono.

— Buenas tardes —La voz fuerte y segura de Terrence GrandChester logró poner a todos los que ahí se encontraban con los ojos como platos y formando una «O» en sus labios—. Quisiera aclarar unos temas y lo haré solo una vez. Me retiro de la actuación, como me retiro de la compañía Stanford. Pronto se dará a conocer a los nuevos socios. Así que no daré ninguna explicación de ese tema.

No tengo ningún compromiso, ni lo tendré con la señorita Susana Marlowe. Ha sido sólo una compañera de teatro que en un tiempo formo parte de la vida de mi hija, pero nada más. Lo que sí me gustaría compartir, Y anunciar es mi compromiso con la señorita Candice White. Y por último quisiera pedirles que sea respetada y privacidad y la vida de mi familia. Exclamaciones y muchas preguntas se quedaron sin ser contestadas —. Gracias por la atención. Con permiso. Terry bajo de la tarima, le tomo la mano a Candy. Juntos salieron de New York Times...

La semana había sido cualquier cosa menos normal, pero a Candy le daba completamente igual. Estaba feliz y relajada. Tenía la sensación de que era cierto eso que decían que el amor todo lo cura y, aunque no estuviera segura de que ese sentimiento tan serio se hubiera catapultado hasta su corazón de esa manera tan fortuita, la alegría y agitación que sentía desde que había estrechado lazos con el actor se le asemejaba bastante. Nunca había sido defensora del instant love, creía que era una solemne chorrada y que eso solo pasaba en las películas y en los libros románticos, pero ahora quizá debiera tragarse sus palabras. Era algo totalmente posible, con química o sin quimica entre dos personas se daba. Disfrutar del dulce momento y saciarse de Terrene para siempre.

Pero había alguien más que no pensaba lo mismo.

Continuará...


	16. CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL

La noticia del próximo enlace matrimonial entre Terrence GrandChester con la señorita Candice White, ocupó columnas y columnas en los periódicos, La prensa, New York times, Clasificado, Facebook, Instagram, You tube. Una semana después del anuncio de su marcha definitiva de la compañía teatral Stanford. Fue él propio actor principal Terrence GrandChester, quien hizo oficial con una nota de prensa, donde desmintió tener un romanse con la actriz Susana Marlowe.

Su intención de contraer nupcias con la señorita White, a quien se mencionó como la autora del artículo biográfico de Terrence GrandChester, y quien se hizo pasar por su asistente personal temporalmente. Sin embargo dicho acontecimiento no le afectó en lo personal y profesional en lo más mínimo. Los tiempos habían cambiado. El mundo se hacía cada vez más extraño los jóvenes vivian la vida más rápida, y liberalmente, Las modas corrían de manera más rápida y a nivel extravagantes… Y aún así los reporteros hicieron todo tipo de comentarios. Si bien el actor era un hombre discreto que se había mantenido alejado de cualquier medio informativo entendían que buscara una esposa con la que poder tener por fin la familia deseada. Sin embargo, que la elegida fuese la joven que había sido estigmatizada por su escandaloso artículo biográfico, desató todo tipo de comentarios malintencionados sobre todo en el periodismo amarillista. No obstante el publico no osó a hacer ningún tipo de crítica y optaron por hacer oídos sordos a los reporteros amarillistas. Ahora se esperaba ver pronto el gran enlace entra la pareja más perfecta e importante del momento. Dicho evento se llevaría acabo en un mes, vista por la urgencia de Terrence Grandchester de viajar de nuevo a Inglaterra para atender sus negocios. Pero se rumora qué tal urgencia se debe a que la señorita Candice White futura señora de GrandChester está de encargo. El día de ayer se vio salir a la pareja de un consultorio de ginecología, la pareja no dio ninguna explicación de por qué la visita al reconocido doctor Martin. Los enamorados aseguran que la fecha del compromiso se realizará en una semana, aún no se conoce donde se celebrara el evento.

¿Qué dirá la actriz Susana Marlowe del nuevo amor eterno de Terrence GrandChester?

Otra noticia escandalosa fue la detención de Robert Hatteway y su socio Jorge Johnson quienes estrecharon manos en un ventajoso acuerdo. Ahora esperan sentencia por su señoría Elroy De Andley, en la corte judicial de Nueva York en los próximos días, por delito de robo, e incumplimiento de contrato hacia Terrence GrandChester y Candice White. Jorge Johnson conocido como el director de las editoriales publicitarias en Nueva York, enfrenta una demanda millonaria por la señorita Candice White, la demanda se funda, mentira, y privación a sus derechos.

" El Medio" La editorial publicitaria situada en Inglaterra donde la joven era una empleada más, cuando realidad era la primera accionista de la compañía. Tras el descubierto del fraude y como indemnización Jorge Johnson tendrá que ceder el porcentaje de sus acciones equivalente a un «35%», a la señorita Candice White, quien solo pide que se haga justicia en la memoria de su padre.

También se dieron a conocer los nuevos socios de la compañía teatral Stanford en una nota de prensa.

Margaret Willson antes conocida como la señora de Hatteway, y la actriz principal Ellynor Beecker, esta mañana unieron lazos y prometieron dar el mejor entretenimiento para el público. También anunciaron la próxima gira de Stanford. para dar a conocer a los nuevos actores que formaran parte de la compañía Stanford. Se rumora que Karen klasse se integra como la actriz principal. El público espera la buena nueva.

Otra bomba que se dio a conocer recientemente, en las redes sociales, fue la salida inesperada de Susana Marlowe, la causa que la obligó a dejar la compañía Stanford se es desconocida. No obstante se espera que la actriz que interpretó a julieta con Terrence Grandchester, aclaré que la llevó a salirse del mundo artístico teatral, pero se dice que por el momento Susana Marlowe no piensa salir a dar ninguna explicación, incluso algunas personas cercanas a la actriz desconocen su paradero...

Caminaba vestida con ropa de segunda, sin poder lucir su escote con diamantes, gemas y dispuesto para seducir a cuanto hombre ella quisiese, el cabello corto y a hora teñido, Tenia que mantenerse en las sombras. Había sido testigo ocultó el día que se llevaron arrestado a Robert, y supo que era mejor esconderse un tiempo. Sabía que su nombre había ocupado lugar en las redes sociales. Ardía en rabia.

Todo por lo que pudiesen opinar de ella y de su situación era culpa de Candice White, esa poca cosa, aquel ejemplar a la vista en un puesto de revistas y noticias al día llamó su atención, y que el nombre de Terrence se pudiese leer con suficiente claridad hizo que estirara el brazo y cogiera las hojas con excesiva fuerza. Estaba fechado con el día de hoy pero la nota hacía dos días, leyó con avidez hasta que asimiló aquella nota de prensa en la que se informaba del inminente matrimonio de Terrence GranChester con la señorita Candice White. El anuncio desmentia y humillaba su nota de prensa. Contrariada y furiosa destrozo el diario ante la mirada del confuso vendedor. que al ver aquella rabieta ya sin rastro de aquel estupido anunció, prefirio dejar así la situación, algo le decía que era mejor perder cincuenta centavos, que terminar en manos de aquel mostro disfrazado.

La cabeza de Susana daba vueltas violentas mientras empezaba a llenarse de preguntas,

¿Terrence se casaba con ella? ¿Qué clase de estupideces eran esas? Ante la noticia, se sintió inconvenientemente traicionada. Terrence se había deshecho de ella, la había corrido de Stanford, y ahora se iba a casar con su asistente. Cuando hubiese contraído matrimonio con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, la había preferido a alguien tan poca cosa como Candice White. Se le revolvió el estómago lleno de resentimientos. Inspiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, y sus sentimientos derroteros.

Ella merecía esa vida, ella merecía a ese hombre, que la cuidara y la valorara, que le diera el prestigio que Candice le había robado. En definitiva, necesitaba a Terrence GranChester. Nada más que por su posición,

Una semana después...

La noche de la fiesta de compromiso de su papá, Emma frente al espejo ultimaba los detalles de su vestido, inclinó su cabeza revisando el conjunto azul turquesa con pequeñas piedras verdes en lo bajo del vestido. Emocionalmente se sentía tan distinta… Nada tenía que ver la imagen que se reflejaba ahora, con la que tenía grabada en su retina del colegio. La emoción de aquella noche, el latir de su corazón, y el saber que pronto tendría un hermano llenaban y calentaban su corazón.

Recordó cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Candy.

Después de regressar de New York times, se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión de su abuelita, ella incluida, Emma, Candy, y su papá.

Cuando Candice a si de repente perdio el conocimiento, por suerte Terrence se encontraba sosteniendola por la cintura y evito que el cuerpo flácido de Candy se estrellara contra el césped. Todo mundo corría por todos lados incluyendo el personal de servicio sin saber que hacer, y Emma más serena trajo alcohol y una toalla de tela. Se acercó a Candy ante la mirada de estupefactos de Ellynor y su padre aún sin reaccionar, hasta que Emma les dijo que era alcohol, fue Ellynor quien reacciono apresuradamente y se acercó para ponerle leves toques en la nariz respingona de Candy, haciéndola estornudar. Para entonces los empleados ya habían llamado al médico personal de Ellynor, y cuando este dio la noticia nadie hablo, ni se movió por un momento, para que después todos brincaran y se abrazaban con mucho entusiasmo, incluyendo al personal de servicio por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Emma sonrió regresando de sus recuerdos.

Volvió su mirada al espejo y entonces la vio.

Emma retrocedió mientras trataba de alejarse, pero ella le siguió a través del umbral de su habitación. La sonrisa que ella llebaba no abandonaba sus labios ni un solo instante.

A cuestas Emma encaro a la mujer que allí se encontraba, y trato con mucha fuerza interior de que no notara lo asustada que estaba. Se sentía como atrapada en una pesadilla. Lo primero que Emma pensó fue que aquello no podía ser real, pero el miedo, la furia y la impotencia zumbaban en su entorno como un enjambre de insectos, y aquella sensación le era demasiado familiar. Había sido su realidad cotidiana durante años cada vez que Susana estaba cerca de ella.

Frente a cualquier persona, Susana tenía un aspecto magnífico, una piel delicada como la porcelana y en forma. En conjunto parecía el vivo retrato de una mujer responsable, que ha sabido sentar cabeza y se gana muy bien la vida, Susana había tenido que vender su cuerpo para presentarse ese día como lo que era una dama. Si embargo sólo alguien que la conociera como Emma sabría que dentro llevaba un monstruo.

—Quiero que te vayas, Susana.

Susana soltó una risita perpleja, como si no hubíera ninguna razón para que la hiciera objeto de un recibimiento tan hostil.

—Por Dios, Emma. Hace días que no te veo, ¿y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme?

—No se que estas haciendo aquí y tampoco se como has podido entrar, pero es mejor que te marches, Susana.

—¡Ah! Eres muy mala hija, y bueno fue muy sencillo entrar—. Emma la miró interrogante, apezar del miedo. Susana puso los ojos en blanco antes de decir—:

—Hay cosas que una mujer como yo no dejan de conseguir, querida.

Emma que aun no tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para entender el significado velado detrás de esa respuesta, lo ignoro, y como no pensaba ni por nada en el mundo iniciar una conversación con esa mujer, fue directa en su pregunta:

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, al tiempo que retrocedía.

—Sólo ver cómo estás y saludarte. He hecho planes...

—Los planes que puedas haber hecho, no me interesan — la interrumpió y Susana noto que le temblara la voz—. Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con mi papá. —Emma dio un par de pasos hacia el teléfono—. Vete, o tendré que llamar a los de seguridad.

—Ya estamos otra vez con el drama —murmuró Susana, poniendo nuevamente los ojos en blanco—. He venido a hacerte un favor, Emma, y si me dejaras hablar para... —señorita GrandChester —le espetó Emma.

Susana sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuando dejarás de hacer esas rabietas?

Alguien avanzaba con sigilo, y Ema vio la silueta aún esbelta de Candy.

Candy se detuvo abruptamente cuando vío quien era la visitante inesperada. Era Susana. Le bastó con percibir la tensión que flotaba en la atmósfera, y con ver lo pálida que estaba Emma, para sacar fuerzas de su interior.

Emma nunca hubiera imaginado que haría comparaciones físicas directas entre aquellas dos mujeres. Sin embargo, ambas presentes en la misma habitación, era imposible contenerse. Susana era con facciones más voluptuosas al grado de exageración. Ante la apostura delicada y bien formada de Candy. Además la seguridad que desprendia Candy hacían que Susana pareciese curiosamente insignificante, como si lo hubieran sacado del horno todavía a medio hacer. No obstante Emma recordo que Susana podía ser un peligro para Candy, que estaba embarazada.

Susana no había notado la presencia de Candy a su espalda y entonces...

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Emma vio salir de entre las ropas de Susana un arma. La vio apuntar directamente a ella. El corazón se le paró durante unos segundos, los mismos que tardó en reaccionar. Candy echó a correr a través de la habitación rogando para llegar a tiempo. Gritó el nombre de Terry en el mismo instante en que de manera instintiva se puso delante de Emma. Entonces fue cuando sintió un dolor fuerte y lacerante en el costado izquierdo que la hizo caer hacia atrás. Unas manos la sostuvieron mientras un rugido de rabia resonaba en sus oídos.

Terry sentía que le hervía la sangre. Siempre había dominado bien sus emociones, sus reacciones. Había sido dueño de un autocontrol casi inhumano, y en cambio ahora estaba fuera de sí. Ese era un claro ejemplo de por qué no había que bajar nunca la guardia. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de creer que aquella mujer no sería un peligro ? ¿cómo había podido dejar que se le acercara tanto?

Había esperado en el pasillo a Candy que había entrado a la habitación de Emma cuando la voz de Candy gritando su nombre resonó en todo el pasillo, haciendo que se introdujo en el cuarto al instante. Lo suficientemente rápido como para coger a Candy entre sus brazos cuando ella cayó hacia atrás por el impacto de una bala sobre su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que se había interpuesto en su trayectoria, recibiéndola por Emma.

—Maldita seas, Susana, ¿qué has hecho? —dijo Terry poniendo una mano sobre la herida de Candy a fin de intentar impedir que siguiera manando tanta sangre de ella. Mientras levantaba a Candy en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama y chequear la herida, Susana que se había quedado un paralizada unos momentos intentó salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que alguien la tomó por el pelo con fuerza. Se giro para ver y se dio cuenta de que era Emma y estuvo a punto de abofetearla cuando los guardias que recientemente habían llegado pues dicha celebración empezaría dentro de una hora, Al escuchar el disparo se acercaron con rapidez antes de que Susana abandonara la habitación, que en ese momento era un auténtico caos.

—Yo le ayudaré --dijo uno de los guardias a Emma guiñándole un ojo a pesar de La tempestad.

\--Haz lo que tengas que hacer — gritó Ellynor alterada que iba llegado Pero antes de que se llevarán a Susana, Emma se paró frente a ella y la abofeteó con mucha fuerza, dolor, rabia qué Susana giro la cabeza con demasiada violencia que le hizo perder el sentido. Nadie se opuso. Nadie dijo nada.

—Gracias —contestó Emma al guardia que bajo las escaleras con Susana apenas consciente Cuando Emma llegó a su habitación Candy estaba en la cama. En ese momento parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil que temía siquiera tocarla.

Terry rompió el vestido con cuidado a fin de poder ver mejor la herida. Estaba muy cerca del borde del costado. Y la bala había salido por detrás. Algo dentro de Terry se quebró al verla así. No soportaba verla sufrir. Solo quería protegerla, que se pusiese bien. Le había salvado la vida a su hija y había recibido esa bala por ella. ¿Por qué?

—No vas a morir —dijo con una fuerza y convicción que hizo que Candy negara con la cabeza.

—Eso dalo por hecho —susurró Candy entre dientes—. Candy miró a Emma que en ese momento estaba amontonando paños limpios y empapándolos en agua.

—No debes pensar que es tu culpa.

Aunque Emma no había dicho esas palabras, su rostro la delataba. --No quiero que sufra ninguno de los dos. En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, he llegado a amarlos.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿me oyes? No vas a morir. No lo permitiré. No creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente —dijo Terry con determinación. Acarició sus cabellos enrollados, entre sus dedos como si fueran seda, y enterró su rostro en ellos intentando darle su fuerza para que pudiese seguir luchando. En su fuero interno siempre pensó que él no sería capaz de enamorarse de esa manera. Y allí estaba, sintiendo que no solo se le escapaba la vida de dos, Candy y su hijo, sino también la suya propia. Porque si a Candy le pasaba algo, una parte de él moriría con ella, y no creía que pudiese recuperarla jamás. Su corazón era completamente suyo.

Unos minutos después llegó la ambulancia y los paramédicos, el médico de la familia ya había sido informado y éste se encontraba esperándolos en el hospital.

Ellynor se quedó con Emma en la mansión, juntas se encargaron de informarle a los invitados algunos que ya van llegando y otros por teléfono de la cancelación del evento para hacer oficial el compromiso de Terry y Candy.

—Lo único que sé, es que Susana conocía bien la mansión, entró en él sin levantar sospechas y se escabulló como si nada. Eso solo puede hacerse de una manera, fue ayudada por uno de los empleados de la mansión.

El detective encargado del caso sabía que Terry tenía razón. Había estado tomando su declaración.

—Está bien —dijo Andrew, el detective levantándose—. Empezaré a buscar entre los empleados. Luego informarle lo que hemos encontrado. Andrew salió de la habitación, dejando a Terry con Candy que comenzaba agitarse nuevamente. Le tocó la piel, rozó la mejilla con los dedos y estaba ardiendo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, metió un paño en el agua fría del aguamanil y se lo colocó en la frente. Si seguía así no duraría mucho tiempo. Esa maldita fiebre la estaba consumiendo con rapidez.

El peor momento fue esa misma noche, de madrugada, Por el estado de embarazo de Candy era imposible darle algún antibiótico más eficiente, Cuando Candy, entre quejidos, deliraba. Terry, desesperado, no sabía que más podía hacer. Se sentía impotente y furioso. Se juró a sí mismo que mataría con sus propias manos a Susana. Cuando Candy se quejó sollozando, volvió a ponerle paños húmedos en la frente, y con delicadeza le humedeció los brazos, las piernas y el pecho, soportando la tortura de verla sufrir. Estuvo aliviándola de aquel modo hasta que se quedó más tranquila. Cuando le tocó la frente y comprobó que esta no quemaba como si fuese el mismo infierno, soltó el aliento que llevaba conteniendo toda la noche. No había permitido que ninguna enfermera lo hiciera. Después de llegar a al hospital. El doctor de la familia se hizo cargo de Candy. Gracias a Dios la bala había salido, sin dañar ningún órgano vital, ni ningún que pusiera en riesgo la vida del bebé.

A pesar de ello, por primera vez en aquel día, la duda de que Candy pudiese no sobrevivir hizo mella en su interior. El dolor sordo que acompañó a aquella idea le dejó sin respiración, desgarrándolo por dentro, mientras su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no podía perderla. Con ese pensamiento, se tumbó en la camilla junto a ella, y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Sabía que no tenía lógica ninguna pero todo su ser le exigía que la abrazara, que la sujetara fuerte entre sus brazos, como si de esa forma pudiese protegerla. Y vino aquel recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio, ella caminaba con su maleta a cuestas en dirección a la estación del tren, en Edimburgo. Sin pensarlo mucho le pidió a su chofer detener el auto y se despidió sin dar explicaciones. Camino con paso grande y firme hasta que la encontró. Ella estaba comprando un boleto de viaje para Glasgow, sonrío, ese era su destino después de todo. Compró su boleto y se detuvo en un local de aperitivo surtidos dentro de la estación del tren, eligió una gaseosa de naranja y pago antes de salir de la pequeña tienda, mientras esperaba para subir al tren no le fue difícil volver a verla a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba caminando.

Avanzó hasta un rincón de la estación del tren donde se apoyó en un poste de cualquier manera. Siempre mirandola, repaso detalladamente el cuerpo de la rubia que le había parecido demasiado bonita, esperaba no haberla hecho en grande, pero hasta el momento todo le iba gustando más y más. La figura de su cuerpo se delineaba a la perfección con esos pantalones azules claro de mezclilla, entallados a sus preciosas caderas redondeadas, y enmarcaban la pequeña cintura donde una blusa ajustada rodeaban a sus proporcionados pechos que pedían ser tocados y besados por sus labios con urgencia...

Quizás, después de todo, los milagros sí existieran. A l día siguiente la fiebre de Candy remitió, y Terry supo sin lugar a dudas que iba a ponerse bien. Era demasiado cabezota y rebelde como para rendirse. Cuando la dejó esa mañana estaba durmiendo, y su sueño era reparador y tranquilo, en nada comparable a la agonía de la noche pasada, en la que con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en un puño, pensó que Candy no llegaría a ver un nuevo amanecer.

Le hizo falta voluntad para apartarse de su lado, pero la verdad era que ahora que parecía que el peligro había pasado, debía de asearse y comer algo por mucho que le costase alejarse de ella. Sentía una necesidad física y emocional de estar junto a ella, de poder tocarla, verla y sentirla.

Los siguientes dos días Candy había mejorando a paso grande. A Terry le parecía un milagro que siguiera con vida y cuando cerraba los ojos a veces temía que al abrirlos todo se hubiese desvanecido.

Habían encontrado la persona que había ayudado a Susana, a pesar de no tener ningúna Alianza con ella, había tenido que ser despedido. El hombre se había dejado seducir por la actriz. Pensaba en ello mientras terminaba de darse un baño cuando Emma entró en tromba en su habitación.

No hizo falta que dijera nada, su mirada lo decía todo.

Candy había despertado...

Y el que estúpidamente y con miedo había pensado que no la volvería a ver...

~FIN~

Continúará...


	17. EPÍLOGO

**_E_****_pílogo._**xxx

Candy no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. Después de varios días de permanecer descansando por fin se había levantado y había empezado a dar pequeños paseos por el pasillo e incluso había salido al exterior. Las miradas, las sonrisas, los gestos de asentimiento que veía a su paso y el exquisito trato que le dispensaban Emma, Ellynor, Annie y Terry la emocionaron más allá de las palabras. Annie, que había llegado hacia uno días, estaba muy agradecida por la hospitalidad de Ellynor y los GrandChester asombrosamente habían empezado a llevarse bien con Terry y Emma. En más de una ocasión los había descubierto hablando distendidamente sobre diversos temas, e incluso alguna carcajada se había escuchado en dichas conversaciones que ya carecían de la tensión de antaño.

Jamás había pasado tanto miedo como la noche en que la hirieron. No por ella misma, sino porque pensó durante los pocos segundos en los que vio a Susana apuntar con el arma a Emma. Al recordarlo todavía se estremecía. No sabía ni siquiera cómo había llegado a tiempo, pero no lo pensó. Solo sabía que tenía que salvarle, que tenía que retirar el peligro de su camino. ¿Cómo había podido sentir tanto por alguien en tan poco tiempo? Esa era una pregunta que no estaba todavía preparada para contestar. Le aterraba pensar en que pudiese amar a alguien de esa manera, con tal intensidad como para dar su vida. Eso sí que era una locura. Porque el hecho de que ella le amase de aquella manera solo significaba que amaba a Emma como si fuera su hija, sintió un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Una idea se asentó en su mente, irrumpiendo con fuerza, con voz propia. Ella amaba a Emma y quería que fuese feliz con una familia, con ella.

Terrence era el mejor hombre que había conocido. Ahogó sus sentimientos no sin que estos se revelaran clavándose en su pecho con un dolor tan intenso que pensó que no podría volver a respirar, sin embargo la solución estaba tan clara, era tan evidente que no podía obviarla. Con Terry, estaría segura. La trataría con respeto, con ternura. De eso estaba segura. Solo debía dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Cuando vio en la mirada de Terry la comprensión, la absoluta resolución de no dejarla sola en esos momentos, Candy hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Se rindió a sus emociones, se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido y lloró. Un quejido apenas audible salió de sus labios y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas casi en absoluto silencio mientras temblaba por los sollozos que intentaba acallar. Terry la abrazó fuerte, y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras dejaba que ella terminara de desbordar el rio emocional que salía a borbotones de su interior.

—Te amo, Terry —dijo Candy casi en un susurro. —Lo sé, pecosa —le dijo Terry separándose un poco de ella , lo suficiente para que Candy lo mirase.

Las últimas palabras estaban dichas con el orgullo y el amor que se profesa cuando se quiere de verdad, de corazón, a otra persona. No había en ellas palabras ni una pizca de envidia ni de rencor. Por eso Terry quería tanto a sus mujeres. Eran nobles y generosas y lo daban todo por los que amaban. Era cierto que él tenía mucha confianza con Emma, y su hija también con él. Se lo solían contar todo, significaba que él estuviese ahí para ella incondicionalmente.

Dos meses después.

Estaba todo preparado para la boda. En solo unos instantes entraría la novia y padre oficiaría la ceremonia, quedando Terry y Candy legalmente casados para siempre.

Candy inspiró y expiró el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de controlar los nervios por lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que en la sala contigua estaban Terry, Ellynor, Emma, y los docientos invitados Solo faltaba la novia.

Annie la miró y un brillo de admiración que recorrió el azul de sus ojos.

—Estas preciosa —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Estoy muy feliz — dijo Candy en un momento cercano al pánico.

— Lo sé—dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa, Annie le colocó hacia atrás unos rizos dorados que habían sorteado su hombro y ahora descansaban sobre el busto de Candy.

Annie miró apreciativamente a su mejor amiga. llevaba vestido de color verde musgo con el escote bordado con hojas en hilo color dorado ensalzaba la figura de Candy que con el pelo suelto y una pequeña corona de flores que hacen Resaltar el brillo ahora más intenso de sus ojos color esmeralda el embarazo le daba un toque especial. Toda ella estaba absolutamente preciosa. Las pecas se le señalaban más ahora que el rubor de sus mejillas se había extendido.

— ¿Preparada? —le preguntó Annie dando por zanjado el tema y no haciendo caso al ataque de pánico que estaba exteriorizando Candy en aquel momento.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, abrieron la puerta que las separaba del salón y la atravesaron. Candy tragó saliva en cuanto vio a todos los asistentes.

El unico medio comunicativo que permitieron fue el New York Times. Todo parecía estar al completo. Y entonces lo vio, a Terry. Al final del pasillo y algo en su interior pareció fragmentarse en mil pedazos. La respiración se le aceleró, así como el corazón que martilleaba contra su pecho de forma agónica. y a la vez maravilloso.

Terry miró hacia el pasillo y se quedó sin aire. Aquella preciosa mujer, casi etérea y provocadoramente terrenal, estaba a escasos metros de él, y la lejanía que había entre los dos le estaba matando, ¿por qué no caminaba más rápido?

Candy sintió cómo las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos dando rienda suelta a toda la emoción y tensión de los últimos días. Terry la amaba, la quería y la deseaba igual que ella a él. Le parecía mentira, un precioso sueño del que temía despertar.

Y algo paso, algo mágico, inexplicable, hermoso, puro. Sin ser pronunciadas las palabras y aún en la distancia que los separaba pudieron comunicarse a través de las miradas después quizás no lo creerían.

—¿Y qué haces para que ese miedo desaparezca? —preguntó Candy en la distacia mirándole con tanta pasión que temió perder el juicio,

—Pensar en ti, pensar en nosotros jurándome una y otra vez que no dejaré que nada ni nadie me aleje de tu lado. -- Le prometió Terry mirándo como su mujer se acercaba sin dejar de ver las bellas esmeraldas. La miró con orgullo. Su pequeña, rebelde, testaruda, había conseguido ella sola algo casi imposible de imaginar. Había unido y había sanado el corazón de sus miembros.

Candy volvió a la cama de la que llevaban sin salir más de 48 horas. Y no por su embarazo de tres meses. Debía sentir vergüenza ante lo que pensarían de ellos, pero las preciosas horas pasadas entre los brazos de Terry y el poder del amor físico la tenían totalmente seducida, desinhibida de tal forma que ella misma no se reconocía. Terry le había dicho repetidamente durante las últimas horas que estaba sorprendido y más que agradecido por esa faceta de ella que lo estaba matando sin piedad, aunque sí con mucho placer. Candy se ruborizaba más de lo que hubiese creído posible ante sus palabras pero no lo suficiente como para no volver a sus brazos y abandonarse a las sabias manos de Terry con un ansia desbordada.

Si seguían así tendrían que sacarlos de la habitación para que no cayeran enfermos. Esa idea hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.

La condena para Susana marlow fue de 50 años de prisión por intento de asesinato y maltrato a una menor.

Robert Hatteway confesó lo que había hecho y lo que había planeado hacer. (Secuestro ) Pero como la justicia sólo castiga a lo hecho, se le dio una condena de cinco años

Jorge Johnson perdió las acciones que tenía con la editorial y su condena fue de diez años de cárcel.

Annie comenzaba a salir con un apuesto caballero a quién le llamá Archie de sus sueños...

La compañía Stanford esta en el mejor de sus momentos, y Ellynor ahora puede decir orgullosamente quién es su hijo...

Terry le quitó la manta con la que ella se había tapado al levantarse, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Candy no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse porque Terry no le dio tregua para ello. Bajó su boca y acogió en sus labios su pezón derecho, que chupó y succionó como si fuese un manjar exquisito. Candy sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo. De forma instintiva se abrió para él y Terry se encajó entre sus piernas, posicionando su duro miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo, rozando su sexo de forma agónica, casi como si fuese una tortura, sin llegar a culminar el anhelo más profundo de Candy que necesitaba sentirlo dentro, ahora, sin más esperas ni impedimentos.

—Terry, por favor —dijo Candy casi suplicando que él le diese la liberación que tanto ansiaba.

—No quiero hacerte daño. —dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella pudo ver en su mirada la agonía que le estaba provocando el controlarse en ese instante y eso la hizo sentirse poderosa.

—No vas hacerme daño, y si no quieres que yo te lo haga a ti, hazme tuya ahora —le dijo dando énfasis a la amenaza con un tono de voz duro y algo ronco que hizo que Terry endureciese sus músculos bajo el contacto de sus manos. Se introdujo en su esposa de forma lenta, provocadora, produciéndoles a ambos la más dulce de las torturas. Cuando comprobó que Candy estaba bien, volvió la atención hacia su pecho izquierdo, cuyo pezón se introdujo en la boca con la misma necesidad que la de un sediento en mitad del desierto. Candy se arqueó y aquel movimiento hizo que un gemido de placer, casi un rugido, surgiera de los labios de Terry.

Candy sintió que aquel movimiento también le había producido un exquisito placer y volvió a repetirlo. Al principio de forma más tímida y suave, pero a medida que Terry gemía y parecía volverse loco de deseo, Candy se desató del todo. Las embestidas de Terry que se hicieron más urgentes, fuertes y certeras, casi hicieron que Candy perdiera el juicio. Arqueó de nuevo la espalda y movió las caderas como antes había hecho, haciendo que las embestidas de Terry le provocaran un doloroso placer tan intenso, tan hondo, que pareció partirla en dos. Cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, Terry la besó en los labios mientras bebía de ellos los gemidos de Candy que fracturándose en mil pedazos fue presa de un orgasmo devastador. Momentos después, él se unió a ella y con un rugido alcanzó el placer más intenso que había experimentado jamás. Ella acabaría matándolo si seguían así. Su esposa era una mujer apasionada e increíblemente generosa e intuitiva en la cama. Si seguía así, no llegaría hasta su primer aniversario. La acunó entre sus brazos mientras enredaba sus dedos en aquel cabello que lo había enamorado desde el primer día que lo vio, que escondía en su interior un tesoro. Y pensar que parte de su vida siempre se había sentido con el hielo bajo sus pies… Un paso en falso y todo se hundiría en las frías aguas. Ahora, en cambio, sentía que tenía los pies bien plantados en el suelo, unido a una mujer que le hacía sentirse capaz de volar. Abrazó un poco más a Candy, cuya respiración le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida. Dándole un suave beso en los labios, Terry se entregó también al sueño, sintiendo que con ella a su lado, todo era posible. Todo.

Terry y Candy siempre creyeron que no se volverían a ver...

Gracias lectores por acompañarme en este fic, y por terminarlo conmigo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus opiniones, como siempre. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Muy pronto! Saludos a las chicas y chicos de siempre y, a los nuevos también.

JillValentine.


End file.
